Valerious
by Nyssa Damaskinos
Summary: While on holiday in Transylvania, Christine Aveire finds herself pursued by Vladislaus Dracula, an old enemy. She also soon finds herself meeting the Valerious family, and falling in love with Velkan Valerious, against her better judgment. She Runs away t
1. Default Chapter

Darkness was a thing I had grown to fear almost as much as death. After all, that was all it brought, in the form of vampires and other demons of the night. I had been raised on those warnings: 'Be in before dark.' How could I forget? So many people disappeared here, no one even batted an eye when a man, woman, or child, failed to appear at dinner or at work. I felt myself immune to such hauntings, as I liked to call them.

My life was much more involved in an endless line of parties and balls. Day after day, and night after night, I would spend in one castle or another, in endless conversations with people I cared not to know and telling stories I really didn't bother to remember. With these endless lines of parties, one would assume that I would begin to forget talk of the unknown, but I never forgot.

I had heard of the Valerious clan through talk: A noble family decended from a king who swore eternal hatred to the Count Dracula. There name was forever entwined with his. Two descendents only survived, Anna and Velkan Valerious. I had heard from talk that they had traveled some time to be here tonight, but I never knew I would come face to face with them in a tragic twist of fate.

My eyes scanned the large gathering, trying so much to catch a glimpse of the legendary two. It took a moment before I finally caught a glimpse of them, a beautiful woman and her brother. She wore an elaborate crimson red gown, the bodice embroidered with golden leaves, enhancing the crimson of the fabric. Her dark tresses lay piled high on her head, single ringlets of hair coming free as she laughed. I heard steps behind me, and I turned to find Clara smirking back at me.

"I see you've found someone of interest." She said simply. I narrowed my eyes in confusion before returning my attention to the man.

"Who is that man?" I asked, looking across the room. Clara turned and smiled at me.

"That man is Velkan Valerious. He is the heir apparent to the fortune of the Valerious clan. That woman you see there talking to him is his sister, Anna, she is quite the beauty, but also quite a fighter as well." Clara replied. My eyes narrowed in confusion. The Valerious clan?

"The Valerious clan?" I asked. "The same Valerious clan that swore eternal hatred to the Count? I supposed it would be them." I said. My heart had begun to beat faster, my eyes locking on the young man. He was handsome, as everyone had told me, even more so. His dark curls hung freely, barely touching his shoulders and partly obscuring his eyes. "Are they mad to continue this?" I asked. Clara laughed quietly before responding. Velkan heard this, turning his face in our direction and catching my gaze. All I could do was blush furiously and turn away. It took a moment before he returned to his conversation with his sister.

"They are about as mad a pair as you can find anywhere in this world." Clara responded.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"They were invited, I assume." Clara responded. A woman quickly approached us, hugging Clara tightly.

"Would you care to join us for a drink, Clara?" she asked. "Would you as well, Naiara?" she asked. I nodded no, smiling to Clara.

"You go. I am going to rest by the window." I said. Clara said a silent goodbye before disappearing into the crowds of the gathering. I threw one final look at Anna and Velkan before crossing the huge room and finding a private window to sit by. A small latch kept it closed, and as I looked out the window, I felt as if I had to get out. I felt stifled.

I looked down at myself, noticing the tightness of my bodice, the deep evergreen of my gown. My chest began to heave as I felt myself struggle to catch a breath. Within moments I had undone the latch and stepped out into the adjoining gardens, leaving the light and music behind me. The air felt cooling on my burning skin as it touched it gently, making me forget completely the warnings I had always received as a child. I remained right at the entrance of the gardens, my eyes locked on the darkness ahead of me, wondering what lay beyond.

"I suppose you like the darkeness." I heard as the click of a lock. I turned suddenly, finding Velkan returning my surprised gaze. "I saw you leave. It is not safe out here, you should know that." He said. I smiled sardonically, returning to my spot at the entrance of the gardens.

"I suppose." I replied. "I was not feeling well. I needed some air." I replied. "I believe that we haven't properly met."


	2. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open to the complete darkness of gardens. I had fallen asleep. I turned suddenly, finding the lights and music still playing as strongly as it had been playing only moments before. Shivering slightly, I walked quickly towards the doors, reaching my hand out to take the small clasp of the lock. But, for some reason or other, I couldn't open the door.

Looking up into the night sky, I found the moon shining as brightly as ever. Small wisps of clouds barely dotted the night sky, every once in a great while obscuring the moon and dimming the natural light it emitted. It was a perfect night. The breeze was as refreshing as ever, clearing my senses and revitalizing my body. I slowly took my hand away from the small nob of the glass doors and turned away, heading towards the railing that separated myself from the gardens.

I took a seat on that railing, looking up into the sky, mesmerized with the moon and stars. I hadn't even realized that Clara had discovered my new hiding place. She opened the door silently, smirking quietly to herself as she hurried to my side. Suddenly, she reached out hugging me tightly.

"Please, Clara!" I whispered in surprise, smiling. Clara released me, taking a seat beside me on the railing. She remained silent for some moments, looking into the distance. It took a moment before she said anything at all.

"Naiara, you know we shouldn't be out here." Clara said suddenly, breaking the silence. I shifted my gaze towards her, a small smirk on my face. She remained staring off into the distance.

"I know, but we should, shouldn't we?" I asked. Clara turned towards me, her eyes twinkling in delight. "It isn't fair that we can't enjoy the night as well as the day. Why do these things have to exist?" Clara's eyes darkened somewhat as she moved her eyes away.

"Come. Let us go inside. It's much to cold out here." Clara said suddenly, ignoring my question.

I allowed her to lead me towards the doors and push me inside. Once again I found myself in the happy scene I had left of smiling faces and jovial talk. I wandered through the crowds, Clara by my side, until I found my cousin William. He smiled as he recognized my face, calling to me and reaching his hand out to take mine as I approached.

"Naiara!" he said happily, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. He had been talking to some of his acquaintances, and as I examined the small group. I found Anna Valerious to be among them. As my gaze met hers, I shied away. "Miss Valerious, my friends," William said, looking around himself. "This is my cousin, Naiara Aveire." The group smiled and greeted me.

"A pleasure to meet you Naiara." Anna said, when her turn finally came to greet me. I smiled, bowing my head in reverance. In her voice I detected the strong accents of a gypsy woman. In her gaze I saw only strength.

"Miss Anna, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." I answered. "I have heard much of your kin. I am truly grateful. Your brother and you have done much to help us in this time of crisis." I continued. She nodded in understanding. I looked past her for just a moment and found her brother not far away, his gaze resting steadily on his sister. He turned away suddenly finding me looking at him. I smiled and looked once again at Anna.

"Well." I said after a moment. "I think I must go now, it seems my mother is calling." Anna smiled and allowed me to pass. I walked to the other end of the room yet again, towards the large doors leading outside. I stepped outside, wanting so much to be alone, but I soon found I wasn't. Someone else had also felt the need to come here. As I stepped out, I found another man out as well, his back to me, staring of into the distance. He turned suddenly and smiled, finding me gazing back at him.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to bother you." He smirked and once again turned his back to me.

"It's no bother at all. I needed some air." He answered simply. "You can join me, if you'd like."

"I'll leave you alone." I said simply. I turned to leave but he called out to me.

"I would recommend you leave a bit quicker." He said suddenly, turning to face me. Panic had risen in his eyes. "They're coming." My eyes widened in surprise, looking past him.

He rushed me immediately, his hands pressing firmly on my back, pushing me into the building ahead of him. In moments we were inside. "Find Anna…Velkan… somebody!" he said suddenly, rushing through the crowds leaving me alone. I looked back only once to see the sky darken with shapes and forms.

A small ball of panic soon rose as those forms slowly became shapes: shapes of vampires. My eyes widened in panic as I quickly began to run through the crowds, trying desperately to find someone, anyone, that would be able to help.


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3

Words failed me as I looked at Velkan. My shaky gaze could only gaze past him at the sudden shattering of glass. The music stopped suddenly, sending everyone into a panic as bodies were being picked up by flying beasts, to be devoured completely, and drained utterly. Velkan still held my arm as tightly as before, surprised at the sudden outburst. I fought to free myself until he finally released me.

"Go!" he bellowed. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, pushing my way through the panicking crowd. Velkan followed behind, so close that I could feel his heavy breathing at my neck. "Anna!" he yelled. He found her not far away, fighting her way through the crowds. As her eyes met her brothers, a challenging smile graced her red lips.

"Brother, we must leave!" she screamed. She pushed her way through the crowd coming to his side. "Why are they doing this?!" she yelled. Velkan did not reply. I ran ahead, trying my best to reach the door. Suddenly, I ran into a hard object, knocking me to the floor.

"Ahh…Christine…" the figure said. The screams were as loud as ever as everyone rushed to leave the room. I had lost Anna. Velkan had disappeared. "It has been years, my dear." He said silkily. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I heard his voice. My voice faltered as I stood, backing away from him.

"Get away from me…" I said, my voice barely audible. "Leave me! I never want to see your foul face again!" I yelled. His expressionless faced became angry. I turned and ran in the opposite direction, fighting my way through the crowds, catching glimpses of panic stricken faces, catching glimpses of those who had already been taken from this life.

I ran as hard as my legs could carry me, wanting so much to escape from this den of madness. How quickly this happy event had turned sour. My eyes searched so desperately for an exit, any exit at all. It was not long after beginning my search that I soon began to realize that someone called to me.

"Christine, sweet Christine…" I heard. The voice grew stronger until I realized that it came from before me. The voices of three women, all around me, calling my name, their clothing barely touching my skin. I fell to the floor, covering my ears and hiding my face. Their voices drove me to madness.

"Leave me!" I screamed.

They taunted me even more as I said this, calling out to me louder and louder, their voices becoming like cackles. I covered my ears, closing my eyes tighter still.

Suddenly, as quickly as they had come, they had left. Feeling a gentle touch at my shoulder, I looked up, finding the evil figure I had seen only moments before. It had become a man. The screaming people had gone, the room was completely empty. The only others with me were the three strange women, their eyes dancing with happiness.

"Who are you?!" I screamed. He reached out to touch me, but I pulled away, standing myself up. I turned and ran in the opposite direction, only to be stopped by the women, their eyes red and glowing. Hissing, they threw me to the ground once again.

"You do not speak to him in that way!" they hissed in anger, running so quickly to me they almost flew. They circled me, one by one throwing insults, their voices melding to one. I covered my ears, closed my eyes, wanting so much to just disappear.

"Stop!" his voice bellowed, sending them silent. They appeared suddenly by his side, whining and whimpering, stroking his face gently: pleading. I looked away and stood, shaking my head as hard as I could.

"Leave me." He said suddenly. They disappeared and reemerged at the opposite end of the room. I closed my eyes tightly, and I felt him behind me once again, pressing my shoulder with his hand.

"You know me." He said as we once again reappeared in the panic stricken room. "Your soul knows and recognizes me."

"I don't." I said quietly, unable to move.

"But you do, and you know it." He answered simply. His hand reached up to touch my hair, pulling a single pin that held it up. "Your family knows me." He continued. Tears slowly began to form as I felt the pressure of the pin at my neck. Feeling a sudden slice, I screamed out in pain. The women smiled at me. I felt him lean in close, death's cold breath on my neck. The blood was running freely.

"Why do you torture me…?" I whispered. My legs fell from under me as I began to cry freely. He caught me under the arms holding me up firmly. I felt his tongue at my neck as he licked up the blood.

"Stop it!" I said angrily. He held me only tighter.

"Go!" I bellowed once again. His patience had worn thin, his face soon growing angry with rage. He shoved me through the crowds, through the window, out into the night.

"You like the night!" He screamed, his face contorting into anger. "I saw you out here as I approached! This does not belong to you! It belongs to us!" my eyes widened in fear as his face became demon-like, his teeth like blades

I looked desperately around me once again, trying to find an escape. The demon had backed me tight between himself and the stone railing of the gardens. I had nowhere to run. He sneered at me angrily, and reached his hand up to touch my heaving chest.

"There is nothing you can do dear." He said simply. "Nothing you can do at all." My eyes never stopped searching.

It was through the window that I caught a glimpse of Anna, and as her eyes met mine, she rushed to help me, pulling from her skirt a concealed weapon. As he looked at me, I once again recognized his face as it slowly became a man's. He turned around and saw Anna hurrying towards him, weapon drawn. It took a moment before he called to the three women, finally releasing me.

"Tomorrow, Anna!" he yelled, smiling at her, and in moments, he had gone. I stood alone once again. Anna rushed to my side, confusion in her face. Velkan arrived not long after, rushing to his sister, throwing a quick look at me.

"He seemed interested in you." Anna said suddenly. Velkan's eyes widened in surprise as his steady gaze met mine. Seeing my neck bleeding, he approached me and pulled my hair gently to the side.

"He hasn't bit her, it appears." He said simply. Anna smiled, relieved.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, as he produced a small handkerchief and pressed it gently to my neck. "Did he say anything?" Anna stood not far behind, not hearing a word her brother said. His face seemed so earnest, wanting. My mouth opened to answer.

"No."

The word had left my lips before I had even had a chance to think. He pulled back, somewhat surprised. I finally caught a glimpse of his eyes, a dark blue, almost black. His eyes locked on my lips, as mine locked on his eyes. The silence was broken suddenly by his voice.

"You are lying." He said simply. "He could have taken you right then and there. He had more than enough time to do it. There was a reason he didn't" Velkan answered, applying a bit more pressure to my wound. I flinched in pain. Taking my hand he applied it to the wound. I flushed slightly as his palm covered my own for a moment.

"Hold your hand tightly to the wound, it should stop the bleeding." He said, somewhat coldly. Turning to face Anna, he asked a question.

"Anna, what did he yell right before he disappeared? I didn't hear it." Velkan said simply. Anna did not reply for a moment, Velkan grew slightly agitated. "He yelled your name. What did he say?" he asked.

"He said 'tomorrow, Anna'." She answered. His eyes narrowed in confusion. Turning back to me, he smiled.

"Well, it seems we've made a new friend, haven't we?" he said, his gaze locking on me. He approached me once again and smiled. "It seems you've made a very good friend indeed." I could only glare at him in pure anger before I pushed him out of my way and began to head into the ballroom.

"Where do you think you are going?" he yelled following behind me.

"Velkan, let her go!" Anna yelled angrily. "Let her be!" I turned suddenly, my eyes blazing in fury.

"You will leave me alone." I said, my voice quavering. "These things have visited me because you have come here. Wherever you go, these things follow! I do not want to see you again!"


	4. Sanctuary

Chapter 4

"Velkan, please." Anna yelled, trying her hardest to follow behind him. Fuming and frightened out of my wits, I ran ahead, throwing the bloody handkerchief to the ground. Velkan looked back at Anna momentarily, stopping in his tracks.

"Anna…" he said, looking after me. Confusion had overcome him, he had no idea as to whether he should follow me, or listen to his sister. I kept my quick pace, trying my best to hurry away from this gruesome scene.

Tears had begun to flow freely from my cheek, as I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck. With my gloved hand, I reached roughly at it, rubbing the blood away, and leaving a crimson stain on my glove. I stopped in my tracks, turning to face Velkan.

"What did he mean by tomorrow, Anna?" I asked shakily. Anna did not know how to respond. She could only glance at her brother, confusion reigning in her eyes as well. I felt myself flush slightly. Anna slowly turned her clear gaze from her brother, looking to the floor in what appeared to be shame.

"He is a dangerous man." Velkan said simply. I laughed sarcastically in response.

"I think that point was made pretty clear!" I yelled angrily, holding my neck tightly. "Good night to you both." I said simply. Hurrying to the door, I opened it, running out and leaving Anna and Velkan alone.

I ran through down the large hallway, trying so hard to find some sort of exit. It took a few moments before I found myself at the main staircase, leading out towards the main doorway. I hurried down the stairs, hearing the hurried footsteps of them following me. I had just reached the doorway when Velkan caught me. He shut the door just as I opened it, startling me. I could only glare at him in pure hatred.

"It is dark." He said simply. "I hardly think it would be wise to run out into the night, wounded as you are." He continued. I backed away from him, turning to go back up the stairs only to find his sister at my other side.

"Then what do you suggest?" I said simply, holding my hands out and backing away from him. "I have no apartments rented here." He smiled.

"We do. You may stay with Anna, unless you prefer receiving another visit from the Count." He said simply, knowing how I would answer. I looked between the both of them, not understanding at all why they wanted to help me.

"Come, Naiara." She said, holding her hand out for me to take. I stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. "My brother will tend to your wound." She said. He had moved slowly from the door, coming to my side. I turned to face him. He smiled.

"I suppose we haven't met yet." He said simply, holding out his hand for me to take. My eyes widened in confusion as he held out my arm for me to take.

"No, we haven't." I answered. He smiled charmingly.

"My name is Velkan Valerious. It is quite a shame we had to meet under these circumstances." He answered. I looked downwards sourly.

"My name is Christine Naiara Aveire." I answered. "A pleasure to meet you." Anna smiled and laughed.

"I thought your name was Naiara. That is how your cousin introduced you." She said. I looked up and responded.

"That is not my Christian name." I said simply. Velkan smiled. "My cousin calls me by that name. It is a bit of a pet name you could say."

"Well, Christine," he said, taking my arm gently. "Now that the formalities are through. Would you care to join us in our apartments? We have much to discuss, you and I." He said. I resisted for some moments, until he pulled on me firmly, leading me up the stairs. Anna followed behind, I looked back to see her smirk at me.


	5. Answers

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing my fic!! I appreciate it so much, I'm glad you like the story. Well, this is my latest chapter, and hopefully it will be as good as the last ones I've written. Please let me know what you think! This has to be one of the best fics I've ever written!

Chapter 5

The apartments they stayed in were so lavish, my mind could not even conceive of how they had come to afford such rooms. I looked around myself, my eyes as wide as opals. Expensive rugs decorated the dark mahogany floors. Richly decorated curtains kept the windows safely concealed. The furniture was beautiful, all collected from different ends of the earth. So stunned I was with the absolute splendor all around me that it took a moment before I realized Anna and Velkan had entered the room. I followed behind, somewhat hesitantly.

"Come, Christine." Anna said, gesturing me to enter. "Follow Velkan to his rooms, he will tend your wounds." My eyes widened in surprise. Anna smiled. "You will be perfectly safe. I must change." She said, leaving us alone. Velkan headed in the opposite direction, opening the door to his chambers.

I entered, Velkan following behind me and closing the door softly. He immediately headed to a large chest, rummaging about the contents until he found what he had been looking for.

I watched him with new eyes, feeling slightly guilty at the cold way in which I had treated them both. His hair shone in the candlelight as he knelt carefully, looking so diligently for the things he would need to heal my cut. He looked up and smiled at me charmingly, melting me completely. I had taken a seat near the window, and looked out in embarrassment.

"Christine." He called. I turned, finally beginning to feel the stinging pain of the wound. He approached me carefully, laying a small box of things on the table. I looked down at it curiously.

He smiled at me, opening the box, and pulling out some creams. The creams seemed obscurely labeled, each one with what seemed to be a color assigned. He perused the labels, until he finally found three that he knew would help. I watched as he opened the small packages, taking a small amount on his finger. Mixing it a bit, he reached over to touch my neck. I pulled back habitually.

"It's alright." He said. I glared at him, allowing him to reach over and rub the cream onto my neck. "This is a cream that my sister and I have created." He said, rubbing the cream into my skin gently until it disappeared. "It will prevent infection." He stood and headed across the room, heading towards a shelf, finding a small, clean cloth. He approached me slowly and gently rubbed the excess cream away. He pulled from the small box a simple bandage, and carefully applied it to the wound. He never once met my gaze.

"You are a prince." I said simply, suddenly. He looked up quickly, surprised at hearing me speak. "That is what I've heard." I continued. He looked down, picking through the contents of the box, perusing through them to see what he would need and what he wouldn't.

"In a way, yes." He replied. I looked away, not knowing how to answer.

"If what they say is true, then you fight demons." I continued on. He nodded, never once meeting my gaze. "Why? Why do you feel you have to?" I asked.

"Because there is no one else." He replied. I smiled.

"Such selflessness." I answered, smirking. "A handsome prince, doomed by his heritage to forever fight the armies of darkness. Such a story to tell your children." I continued. He looked up, blushing slightly.

"If I live long enough to ever have children." He said. Standing he walked across the room, pulling from his bags some blankets. He laid them out carefully on the bed.

"Tomorrow morning Anna and I will speak to you." He continued. "It seems to me that the Count has taken a particular interest in you. We must find out why." I nodded. Almost instinctually, I reached up and touched my neck, feeling the bandage safely protecting my wounds.

"I am confident that you will find that I know little if nothing about what has happened tonight. He must have mistaken me for someone else." I smiled and stood. He did not reply. The room had become silent, awkward.

"Thank you." I said, attempting to speak. "I apologize for not showing my gratitude earlier, I'm sorry." I said. The air in the room had grown heavy and warm. Velkan smiled pulling out a large shirt to wear.

"There is no need." He said. He approached me and held out the shirt. "It is comfortable. Please, rest. I will be in tomorrow to speak to you." Handing me the shirt, he headed directly towards the door, leaving me in complete silence. The click of the door almost seemed like an explosion in this deathlike silence.

I looked around the room, almost fearful that I should undress in here. It seemed to me to be almost a shrine. A large sword hung decoratively on the wall, it's gleam apparent even in the darkness. Shadows hung in every corner, making me feel as if someone constantly watched me. I sat on the bed for what seemed like hours, contemplating whether I should just get up and leave without leaving them a word. But, vivid images of what had happened only less than an hour ago still burned in my mind. I found myself much to frazzled to leave.

In the dim candlelight, I slowly began to undress, careful not to undo the bandaging to my neck. The bustle gown was easy enough, slipping off almost effortlessly. I struggled most with the corset, taking a full ten minutes before I could loosen the lacing enough to slide it off. I took a deep breath of relief as I felt the pressure on my waist suddenly dissipate.

I looked at the shirt he had given me, wondering whether I should even wear it. In the end, I decided against it, leaving it folded on the end of the bed. I let my hair down, brushing it with my fingers. The pins I left on the bedside table, and I fell back onto the bed, exhausted, yet somewhat fearful. It took moments before I finally fell completely asleep.

The night I spent tossing and turning, images of the Count haunting my dreams. It seemed he himself had entered my mind, refusing me even an inkling of sleep. Images of him touching the nape of my neck frightened me more than ever. His cold breath I could still feel on my shoulder. I turned towards the window partly through the night, only to startle myself. I thought I had seen him there, smiling, beckoning to me. Every moment was spent in anticipation of that man…demon…whatever you might call him, visiting me while I slept. The night was also the coldest night I had ever spent sleeping. I awoke halfway through it only to unfold some of the blankets given to me by Velkan to keep warm. I could not even remember falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning to a sudden start from my bed. Confusion rattled my brain, as it had all of the night before. I looked around the room, pulling the covers up to cover my shaking body. It took some moments before I realized that I had spent the night as the guest of the Valerious siblings. My eyes once again wandered to the sword hanging on the wall, it gleamed as always. It was a few moments before I slowly climbed out of bed.

I wandered to my corset, finding it lying carelessly on the ground, far from where I had placed it originally. I picked it up and laid it gently back on it's spot by the gown. How it had ended up there? I have no idea. It took a few moments before I realized why. I found lying neatly folded beside Velkan's shirt, a robe, which I immediately put on. I took one final look at the room before heading immediately towards the door.

I found Anna and Velkan waiting for me patiently on the other side. Anna sat, perusing a huge book, which appeared to me, to be a sort of heirloom. She read aloud from it, and Velkan stood at the opposite end of the room, listening carefully. She spoke in another language. It took a few moments before Anna realized I had awoken. Her gaze slowly lifted from her book and she smiled.

"Good morning, Christine." She said. I nodded a silent hello and sat quietly by the couch. Velkan had noticed my entrance, but had not bothered to greet me. I had barely even detected a smile on his face. Anna slowly returned to the book she had been reading from. I remained silent.

I had become so intent on her words that I had not even realized that Velkan had approached and taken a seat beside me. I noticed Anna's eyes shift upwards towards me, a small smile on her full lips, until she slowly shifted her gaze away towards the book once again. She stopped reading after some moments and smiled at her brother. She said something quickly to him in there native tongue, and he answered to her angrily in response. Velkan then turned his attention to me.

"Let me check your neck, Miss Aveire." He said. I reached up and pulled the bandage away, and allowed him to lean in close, inspecting the wound. After a moment, he pulled away.

"It's seems alright." He said after a moment. He glanced quickly at the robe I wore, noticing I had not dressed yet. "Would you like me to call a servant woman to help you dress?" I nodded yes. As he turned to leave, Anna took the liberty to speak.

"We have much to talk about, Christine." She said. I looked at her confused. "It seems we've found the answer that you've been looking for. After you dress, I'll be happy to explain this sudden new interest the Count has developed." She looked to Velkan, and then smiled at me.

"My brother would be happy to escort you home this afternoon." She said. Her gaze on me slowly shifted to the book once again. I remained where I was, confused as always.


	6. Tomorrow Has Come

Chapter 6

"This can't be possible…" I said under my breath as Anna read the translation of the text that she had been reading. I shook my head in disbelief, not understanding why the sins of my ancestors had been visited on my head. Velkan glanced at me at every opportunity, wanting to see my reaction to all that I was learning, all that had been kept from me as a child.

"How is this my fault?" I asked angrily, after Anna had finished reading the text. Anna did not reply. I looked down at my gown, the same gown I wore last night. I stood, heading directly to the door. "How dare he deem himself lord and master over my family! How dare he decide when it is time for us to die!" I said angrily. Most of my family had fallen, died at the hands of monsters under his command. They had not fallen one right after another in short succession. It was always a few each generation, all of them dieing randomly at different points in their lives. Only now I slowly began to realize why. I hurried to the door.

"Where are you going!?" Velkan said hurriedly. I opened the door and looked back at him only momentarily.

"I'm going home to my family. If he failed in his work to finish me, then I feel he will finish his work with them!" I opened the door, but Anna rushed to my side, holding it shut.

"What can you do? You cannot kill him! Your family has been his target for generations! If he had wanted to kill your family, he would have done that long ago." She said. I looked past her for a moment, finding Velkan's strong gaze on me. I looked down.

"Why haven't they told me?" I asked. Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps you were not meant to know. Perhaps they have told you, only in there own way, so as not to frighten you." Anna replied. I opened the door and she looked at me, surprised.

"Please, let me go, Anna." I said pleadingly. "I must go to my family. I don't know what I would feel if I were to lose them. I cannot allow the Count to find them before me." I continued. Velkan interrupted suddenly.

"You go and you will surely die." Velkan said simply. "How can you stop him? I hardly thi--" I glared at him angrily.

"Anna is your only family, true?" I said simply, interrupting him suddenly. He grew silent. "What would you feel had you found that your only family, the only strong link in this life for you, was torn away from you so quickly, all because you had not been there to help her? How would you feel if you knew that there was something that you could do? A small little deed that could have possibly led to her salvation?" Anna remained silent, stunned beyond belief. Velkan did not reply to my inquiry. His eyes had glazed over with unshed tears before replying.

"I feel that every day of my life." He replied simply. "More than you can ever know." I did not answer his simply reply. I turned away and crossed the threshold. Turning to them, I smiled.

"I have to do all that I can to help my family. I thank you so much for your help." I smiled tenderly at Velkan, and smiled at Anna, before closing the door behind me. They did not bother to follow me as I hurried quickly down the hallway, noticing out of the corner of my eye as I passed, the carnage from the night before. The men that worked there cleaned as if it were merely food stains and not blood that decorated the floor. I walked by slightly faster not wanting to remember that incident.

In a few moments I had reached the front doors of the building. I opened them quickly, hurrying down the front stairs and out into day. How warm the sun felt on my skin as opposed to the night before, where I lay frozen and cold. I wrapped my arms around me habitually, trying to pretend as if nothing bad had happened, that I had not felt death's cold fingers at my neck…

I walked down the street, still feeling the slight pain in my neck from the cut once again. It took a small amount of time walking before I reached my apartments. I arrived quickly, packing the belongings I had brought with me, in a race against time. I called hurriedly for carriage arrangements, and before the end of the day, I was in a race against time to hurry to my home. Hoping against hope that the Count had not found them first.

The carriage ride was cold and bumpy. As I rode along, I hoped trying so hard to get to my family, that I would find them alive and well. My heart beat loudly in my chest as I watched the passing scenery and the slow departure of the sun from the sky. It was slowly beginning to become dark once again. And as night's cold shadows once again began to press in on my body, my heart began to beat only faster, knowing that at any moment, Dracula could show himself to me. For protection, I wore a silver cross around my neck, it's cool metal a slight comfort in this quickly growing time of desperation.

So engrossed was I in the race to get home that I had not realized that it had now become almost completely dark. A figure quickly appeared on the other side of the window, it's cold eyes smiling. I jumped as I recognized who it was.

"Christine." He hissed, breaking through the glass. I screamed for the driver to stop, but the Count interrupted me. "He is already dead, my dear." I shuttered as I felt him lean in close.

"How dare you!?" I whispered angrily at him. He sneered as he leaned in closer to me. I moved as far away from him as I could, my full body pressed against the side of the carriage." Reaching for my hair, like he had only the night before, he took a lock and brought it to his nose, smelling it.

"You smell sweet, Christine. The same blood as your dear ancestor…" he continued. I reached for my cross holding it tightly in my hand. "What is this?" he asked, letting my hair go and forcing my hand open. "A crucifix, how will that aide you?" he said angrily, tearing it away from me. Smoke came from his hand as he tossed it quickly out the window.

"Leave us be!" I screamed. He smiled, and pulled away, taking a seat beside me and looking out the window. To me, but for a moment, it seemed almost as if he was nothing but a fellow passenger.

"How can I?" he said after a moment, turning and staring straight at me, his eyes glowing with hatred. "You and your own, the family that betrayed me to Van Helsing!" he screamed angrily. He moved so quickly towards me that I had not even realized that he had moved. I jumped in surprise as he began to raise his hand, as if to hit me. He lowered his hand suddenly, and sneered at me. "You are quite the beauty." He said simply. "It is a pity I have to kill you." He moved in quickly, kissing me. I tried so hard to push him away, but he resisted.

"You've spoken to the Valerious clan. I can taste it in you." He said as we parted. I glared at him in surprise, not knowing how to respond. "You are quite taken with the male, Velkan Valerious, ehh?" he asked. I shook my head vigorously in denial.

"Perhaps I will keep you alive a bit longer." He said simply. "How ironic, isn't it?" he asked, looking to me. His gaze was penetrating, almost calming. "Perhaps we can play a little game."

I heard his laugh as I slowly began to drift off into sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter for my story!!! I hope it isn't sounding too rushed! I know that when you read it I didn't really add in any background as to why Dracula has a vendetta against her family…but you'll find out soon. I want Dracula himself to tell!! Mwahahahahaha!!! I know this chapter was kinda short and rushed, but I'm planning a huge chapter for the next installment!!!! Please let me know what you guys think!


	7. Visit From the Past

A/N: Here is my latest installment to the story, and I think the greatest yet!!!! The wording is so very well done I think, for me at least! You will finally get the explanation you have been looking for in the other chapters…Why would Dracula pick a random girl to harass, haunt, and perhaps, try to kill? Read on to find out!!!! For all you Dracula fans, I've made him as seductive and charming as I could make him without making him a good guy! He will surely draw you in!!! Forgive me for any mistakes I may have made in explaining the heritage of Van Helsing and Dracula, it's been a long while since I last saw the movie, no flames please!!! Hahahahahahah! Please R/R and let me know what you think!

Now, onto the story!

Chapter 7

I felt myself floating somewhere between being awake and being asleep. Fighting my hardest, I forced my eyes wide open to be as vigilant and alert as I could be. I know not how he did this to me, or for how long. It was perhaps through some sort of black magic or witchery that he kept me as I was. He was a being of many strengths and powers, and I knew better than to provoke his wrath. I remained as huddled as I could near to the door of the carriage, my skin crawling every time I felt the brush of his gloved hand against my own. He had not attempted to continue the conversation, perhaps because he thought me to be asleep.

"You will let me go, Count." I said simply, suddenly. He turned his surprised gaze to me, a sardonic smile playing on his noble mouth. "I have done nothing to you. Why?" I asked. He turned away once again, looking out the window.

"You very well know why." He hissed, not looking back at me. I never once caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. "I'm sure the Prince and Princess have already informed you as to that regard." I turned away, not wanting him to realize that I did know.

"I shall take your silence as an answer." He replied. "But, I will humor you none the less." He continued. Silence ensued for what seemed like ages, and I began to grow half a mind to make my escape, but he interrupted my plans with his story.

"I was not always as you see here." He said, turning to me. I recoiled instinctively, making him laugh. "No need to be afraid, Baroness, I suppose that is what I should call you, shouldn't I?" I furrowed my eyes in confusion.

"They failed to tell you?" he asked, laughing quietly. "And I thought them to be so very thorough. Hmmm…how shall I begin?"

"You will start at the beginning, Count." I said, my voice deathly cold. "You will start at the beginning and explain to me why you so desperately feel you have to forever torment my kin." He smirked and took off his leather gloves, exposing his pale hands.

I felt as if hours passed as he looked forward, blankly into the night. My heart had not stopped its rapid beating as I kept my eyes fixed on him. How I wished that I had remained with Anna, listened to her wise words. More than ever I hoped that somehow, someway, I would escape with my life. But, every passing moment in his company seemed to crush that hope more and more. He began to speak again, so abruptly, that it immediately caught my notice.

"I was a man once, as you are now a woman. I knew love. I knew friendship. How could I not? Flesh and blood God made me, and as flesh and blood I would experience all you would experience now." He smirked and reached his hand out to touch the exposed skin of my arm. I jumped in surprise as I felt the skin of his hand touch mine. "I am cold as death. You feel it now, don't you?" he asked, running his hand gently against my arm. "I feel your warmth as well, though I will never partake of it." He grew silent again, and once again for an instant I began to feel as if he would not continue, then he did.

"Van Helsing is the man that made me who I am. You know this name, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. "He is the man that is wanted for the murders of hundreds of men in Europe. How can it be possible that Van Helsing played a part in your ruin?" I asked. I slowly began to grow fascinated as he smiled. His eyes played games with my heart, quickening its beats, and then slowing it to a mere drum. His voice, so melodic, had begun to lull me into almost a hypnotized state. He intrigued me more than ever as he began to speak.

"Van Helsing is not a man. Van Helsing has existed on this earth for centuries, though he himself does not know of it. He does not even realize what he has done to me." The Count continued. As that sentence was uttered, I felt my eyes cloud with unshed tears. I reached out before I could stop myself, my heart bursting at its seams. Sooner than I could think, I had enclosed my arms around him, caressing his cheek. It seemed almost as if I had become possessed. The Count did not make move, he was not even surprised at all with my sudden outburst. He merely wrapped his cold arms around me, holding me close to him. It took moments before I became myself once again, pulling away from him suddenly, frightened.

"You do this to me, don't you?" I asked him, wiping away the tears I shed for him. "I don't feel a bit of pity for the likes of you and yet I weep! Van Helsing was right to do what he did to you. My ancestor was right for aiding him!" I screamed angrily. He turned to me suddenly, angrily.

"Do not TALK to me of what is right and wrong! Do not even presume to judge me!" he bellowed suddenly, throwing me into silence. "I hold your life in my hands, girl. I would beg you to be mindful of that." He continued. I could not even utter a venomous reply. He merely smirked.

"I suppose it was I that drew you to the heights of pity and longing for me, yes." He said simply. My heartbeat quickened as he said this. If I could not be master of my own limbs, how could I escape? "It was something that I realized came with the curse of being what I am."

"And what are you?" I asked, innocently. He turned to me and shook his head.

"I am a vampire, you silly girl, or haven't you realized that yet?" he asked. He leaned in closer and felt the tender skin of my neck. I had become much too fearful to move. "Would you like a demonstration?" he asked. I felt him lean in close, felt his teeth at my neck. I quickly pulled away.

"No demonstration is necessary." I answered hurriedly. He smirked and returned to his story. "I suppose we can save that for later. This is hardly the right time or place." He continued, laughing. "Now, where was I? Ah! Van Helsing…" he said, his voice dripping with hatred as he uttered the name.

"Van Helsing at that time had been just been recruited by the Church. How they came to know of me, I had not a clue at that occasion." He said, turning and locking his gaze on me. "Vatican City had come to create, many hundreds of years before my time, what you might call a society. This society had been fashioned to eradicate all forms of demons and oddities of nature that did not fit with 'God's plan'." He continued. He smiled at me. "It was here that your sweet faced ancestor came into play." He said.

"How do you mean?" I asked. He stared at me for some moments, his eyes once again claiming that faraway gaze. It took a moment for him to continue.

"She was a beautiful creature, hauntingly beautiful." He said. "My heart ripped to pieces every day that I couldn't have her, coquette that she was." He continued laughing. "She had eyes dark as night, hair as wavy and as dark as your own." I smiled, forgetting myself for a moment. He caught this. "And your smile as well." He added in, towards the end. "She wore only the best of fashions, for she had recently become a Baroness, marrying into the Aveire lineage." He said, looking at me. I felt almost as if my body traveled back to that time, seeing and experiencing every bit of what he told me.

"Her name was Charlotte. I remember that." He said. "Charlotte, your ancestor, knew much about my…interests…as I liked to call them. I was a fool and a dolt to trust her so utterly and completely with my life…" he said, looking to me and slowly becoming angry. "Loyal little Christian that she was…" he said trailing off. It took a moment for him to continue. "She beguiled me, tempted me to heights you could never imagine. She talked to me a little more every day. These days turned to months. These months turned to years. By this time she had thoroughly won me over. By then I had confessed to her all that I did."

"And what did you do?" I asked, enthralled. He smiled again at me, and leaned in close, whispering in my ear.

"I toyed with the forces of darkness. I funded human experiments, wanting to learn the secrets of life itself. I entertained in my home every dark being you could imagine, wanting sincerely to know how I could become one as well." He said quietly. I said nothing. He leaned back, away from me, and into his seat. Laughing, he continued. "I never was a fan of the church, after all." It took a moment for him to continue.

"Charlotte found this piece of information through my stupidity and ignorance. I tried as hard as I could to keep her silent, offering her lavish gifts, promises of hidden glory, but nothing seemed to satisfy her need to confess all that she had learned. She felt that in not telling the church of my flirtations with the darkness, that she would somehow be to blame as well." He said. He took another breath, before finally finishing his story. "She ran straight into the arms of the church, and into the bed of her husband, without giving me a second glance or thought."

"Van Helsing was sent to finish you." I ended, when I had realized that he would tell me no more. He looked at me and smiled sardonically. "He was sent when they realized that you posed far to much a threat to the divinity of the church…" he leaned back in his seat and nodded.

"And that is why, _you_ are here. Ended very well, wouldn't you say?" he asked. I looked away, finally breaking from him.

"How did you become what you are?" I asked after a moment. He shifted in his seat and turned to me once again.

"It was Gabriel that finished me, and it was Gabriel that made me what I am." He continued. I did not even understand at all what he meant. How did he know Van Helsing's true name? Instead of pushing him further, provoking his anger with another question, I remained silent. After a few moments, he looked at me and chuckled.

"Well, it seems that we've arrived. Would you care to join me for dinner?" he asked. "My brides are anticipating your return." He said, the carriage came to a sudden stop, and I jumped in surprise.

"Don't be frightened, dear Christine." He said simply. Taking my arm firmly, he opened the door, pulling me from the carriage. "We have plans for you yet, my dear." The spell of the carriage ride had finally been broken, and I felt my heart sink in dread as I saw the looming castle that was his home lie ahead of me in fog and shadow.

"I beseech you, please!" I implored, feeling him pull me nearly running to the house. "Let me go!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. He stopped unexpectedly, facing me.

"I have my arrangements to make." He said simply, wiping away my tears. He turned and once again began to pull me towards his home. "I've forgotten to tell you one other important aspect of my story," he said as he reached the entrance to his home. He turned and smirked at me once again. "You've heard of the vow made by the Valerious family to kill me, haven't you?" he asked. I shook my head yes, not able to verbally reply.

"Good, then it will save me the trouble of explaining further. Well, before I continue with that half of my tedious life, we will eat." He said. Opening the door, he pulled me inside roughly, into pure darkness.

"Now let us see whether you are like your ancestor or not." He said, hidden in shadow. I looked around myself, having no idea where he hid. In a moment, he was in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked again before replying.

"Charlotte had the foresight to run whenever she sensed danger. Perhaps a certain Valerious member will be there to save you, maybe not. Let us see what happens next." He said simply.


	8. Illusions of Happiness

Chapter 8

I recoiled as he said this, turning and running to the front door of his castle. I reached the door and opened it, finding on the other side, only woods and total darkness. He came to my side, smiling.

"You can leave any time you wish. But I warn you now. Those woods are among the most dangerous in the country." He said. The Count chuckled quietly to himself, before turning around and heading in the opposite direction, up the stairs. I shut the door behind me and watched him in stunned silence.

"How do you expect to keep me here?" I asked. His foot had just reached the first step. He turned his gaze on me and smiled.

"I don't expect to keep you here." He said simply. "I intend to kill you when the time is right. Of course I won't do it now, perhaps I will even let you go." He said. "It all depends on what my whim is." He looked away, and quickly began to climb the stairs. "Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you. I have some clothes for you to wear to dinner tonight. I have a small party to attend, and I would like you by my side." Laughing, he headed up stairs and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, leaving me alone.

I looked around, not knowing where I should take my first step. All around me lay complete darkness. Massive candles burned as well, casting some shadow to light. I took a pensive step forward, surprised at not seeing anything suddenly show its foul face. A feeling of dread immediately infected my senses, and I hastened up the stairs, following in Dracula's footsteps.

I reached the top stair, stopping and looking behind me for a moment. I heard Dracula's voice boom loudly above me. I looked up, astonished at hearing his voice. I did not find him anywhere.

"Down the hallway. Pass a few doorways on your left. In the forth room you will find a warm bath drawn for you, as well as a fresh change of clothes." I still looked for him in every shadow, trying to catch a glimpse of him in every corner. "Go!" he roared. I ran down the hallway, finding the room he told me of and slamming the door shut behind me. I had heard the hastened steps of someone behind me, screeching its voice and laughing loudly. Just as I shut the door behind me, I felt its hinges creak as something lunged it's full weight against it. I fell away from the door, and heard as it scampered away, still screeching loudly in triumph. My heart beat so loudly in my chest at this point that I felt it would kill me.

"If he doesn't kill me first, I think my heart will…" I muttered silently to myself, holding my heaving chest. It took a few moments before my breathing calmed. I looked around the room surprised to see it as lavishly decorated as it was.

The room was kept in complete silence, it seemed almost as if it had become a shrine over the years. A sweet scent perfumed the air as I walked about, touching everything I saw.

It took an instant before I found the gown he had told me of, a deep blue color he had chosen. I noticed a flash of blue as I scanned the room, and found it lying out carefully on the bed. Gold decorated the bodice, the neckline low enough to show a hint of my chest. Outlining the hem of the gown, I found gold stitching. It shimmered in the night. Beside the gown, I found a diamond of deep blue, on a simple gold chain. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Something that I never once would think I could ever possibly own. My gaze soon rested on the gown once again as I picked it up, finding the fabric to be much heavier than it looked. I was enthralled. The gold threading gleamed everywhere. Small intricate stitches of vines had been sewn onto the hipline. How could he have possibly afforded such a thing?

My eyes still wandered everywhere, drinking in every small detail of the room I now inhabited. Enormous portraits hung on the wall. Each was elegantly painted with what most likely could have been a single strand of hair from a brush. The smallest detail had been captured and immortalized in every painting. Amazed, I looked at the beautiful furniture about me, some hundreds of years older than I was. I had become afraid to move. I feared that if I did, all this would become a mere hallucination and would shatter into a million pieces.

I put the gown down gently and walked slowly towards the adjoining room. In there I found an enormous tub, filled to the brim with steaming water. Perfumes and soaps were carefully laid out everywhere surrounding it. A large crimson towel hung beside the door, ready for use. This room was even more dimly lit than the other rooms, small candles barely lighting the shadows and dark floors. I entered the room cautiously and approached the tub. Picking up a jar, I inhaled the scent of the oil inside, finding the scent sweet and floral. It was luscious smelling, the most perfumed scent I had ever owned. I put it down gently and walked to the towel. I found it to be as soft as it could possibly be, large enough to wrap completely around myself.

It took a few moments before I decided to undress and wash myself. I picked up my once beautiful green gown as I took it off, finding along the neckline a remnant of the blood that had been shed. I folded it neatly on the floor, and completely undressed before climbing into the tub and feeling it's warmth surround my shaking body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my clothing lifted, being carried away by a dark shadow. I jumped in fear, not understanding what was happening. It lay my clothing gently into a basket, before turning it's featureless face towards me. It disappeared after a moment, never once even trying to attack me.

An intriguing sensation had washed over me as I lay there, I felt as if I were now safe from the world, safe from anyone that wanted to hurt me. A false sense of security had now assaulted my senses. I let my hair down entirely and slid my head completely under the water, wetting my hair and face. I opened my eyes under the warm liquid, looking up at the scene painted on the ceiling. A scene of a man and woman dancing was what I found. The color was as bright as it must have been when it was first painted.

It brought with it images of Velkan, quickening my heart. I knew not why. He was only a man, after all. I hadn't even known him a day. I pushed the images of him from my mind and I lifted my head from beneath the water, taking a deep breath as I emerged. My senses seemed open to every new sensation. I closed my eyes.

We were dancing. I was being led around the dance floor in a dizzying waltz. I looked up, finding Velkan's smiling eyes looking back at me. My heart resumed its crazy rhythm, as he led me faster and faster on the dance floor. I looked down, seeing the floor spin beneath my feat, I felt myself being lifted. I wore the blue gown, it shimmering and gleaming in the night. His hand was wrapped firmly around my waist, his other tightly around my hand. My hand gripped his shoulder firmer and tighter. Then I felt the rhythm of his feet slow, we stopped. He leaned in to kiss me, and I struggled to break free. Dracula's face had now replaced his.

My eyes snapped open as I woke from my reverie. I heard the chime of a clock, striking one o'clock in the morning. It had been over half an hour since I had stepped into the water. It still gently warmed my skin. My heart still beat quickly from my dream. I lay there for what seemed like an eternity before rising and reaching for my towel. I wrapped it tightly around myself. I was alone, I realized slowly. I was alone in this house of dreams and fantasies, with no apparent way of making an escape.

Some time later, I found a mirror, smiling into it as I wore the new gown. It fit perfectly. Memories of how I had gotten here had been completely forgotten as I spun around once, admiring how the folds of the fabric fell perfectly into place. I had not put the necklace on yet. It lay still where it had been placed on the bed. My hair I wore braided highly on my head. Two small curls lay free, barely touching my shoulders.

So intrigued I was with my reflection in the mirror, that I had not realized the Count had entered the room. He picked up the diamond silently and approached me from behind, smiling all the while. I did not see him in the reflection of the mirror, so pleased with myself I was. I felt his cold hand brush aside the loose strands of hair. I looked back, startled, finding him there, smirking.

"It looks beautiful, does it not?" he asked, never once breaking his stare. He wrapped his arms around me and put the necklace on. I felt as if it completed me. His fingers traced the length of my collarbone, sending chills up my spin. "You look so perfect…" he murmured. "Velkan Valerious would weep if he saw you…" My gaze shot up to meet his.

"Why do you obsess yourself with the elder Valerious?" I asked. He laughed quietly, brushing his hand against my cheek.

"Because you do." He said simply. "Do not think that I do not realize that. You fantasize about him, and you haven't even known him a full day…" he said sneering angrily. I looked away, glancing at myself in the mirror.

"You think yourself beautiful, don't you?" he asked. "And at the same time you wonder why you cannot see me in the mirror as well." He said. I turned to face him.

"You were the one that put images of Velkan Valerious into my head." I said accusingly. "It was you all along." He smiled and walked away from me.

"I didn't put the thought into your head. I merely acted it out. You want him even though you know you can't have him. " He said simply. I glowered at him, and he turned to face me once again. Chuckling, he gestured to me. "You have known of him since you were a child, and for some reason or another it seems that you have believed yourself to be the only person to be at his side. What is it about him that intrigues you so?" he asked.

"How do you know this!" I yelled angrily. "Stop this talk at once! I will not answer your questions." I said my voice firm with the order. He laughed quietly before responding.

"Is it because he hunts me? Hunts my kind?" he asked. "What a tragic twist of fate it would be if the cold Valerious heart were to warm to you? How deliciously sweet it would be to kill you and watch his face wilt with agony. Perhaps I will keep you alive. Perhaps I will…"

"Go away." I said angrily. He leered at me in response.

"I want you to feel exactly as I felt." He said. "I want you to fantasize and dream as I did, so long ago of Charlotte. It happens to be convenient that you find yourself infatuated with Velkan Valerious." He said simply. I glared at him angrily.

"And why me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Because you happened to be there at the time." He replied. I shook my head and walked to the door, he followed behind me. The fantasy had been shattered.

"Come." He said, holding his arm out to me. I did not move an inch as he stood there. "Now do not be so infuriated with me. I was merely playing with you." He said.

"Never speak to me of that man again." I said simply. "I do not want to hear his name." He smiled in response.

"As you wish." He said simply.


	9. The Dinner Party

Chapter 9

We sat in complete silence. It had been what seemed like hours since he and I had spoken. I stole a quick glance at the Count, who sat opposite me at the table. I could feel his eyes boring holes into me, as I took small spoonfuls of food to eat. The awkward silence made me crazy.

"Stop looking at me." I said suddenly. He unexpectedly began to laugh. I glared at him angrily. "What is so funny?" I asked angrily.

"How can I help but not look at you, Christine?" he answered in reply. He smiled sardonically before continuing. "You are the only other person here. What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"I expect you to not glare at me as if you have never seen another woman before in your life." I answered in reply. I pushed my plate of food away, and stood. "I think I will go to my room now." He laughed even louder at this. Fuming, I shoved the chair away and quickly began to head towards the entrance. He rose from his seat, and ran after me, stopping me at the door.

"My apologies, Christine." He said. "But it is terribly rude for you to leave without graciously thanking your host for the meal you have eaten." I glared at him angrily.

"You always mean to offend me somehow, don't you?" I asked in reply. I tried to push my way around him, but he refused to move. "Let me by." I said simply. He sneered angrily at me in response.

"You will leave when I am ready for you to leave." He said simply, his voice dripping with venom. He pushed me roughly away from the doorway. "I am not done with you yet. Don't you want to know what my plans are?" I shook my head in defiance.

"I don't want to know about anything that has to do with you, Count." I said simply.

He turned to the doors, shutting them roughly behind him, without even raising a hand to do so. My eyes widened in shock as he turned to face me.

"You and I are inevitably tied, Christine. Our histories will forever be that way, as the Valerious family fate is indelibly tied to my own." He said. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "You cannot just leave and expect to never hear of me again. Wherever you go, you will always know me. You will forever know what I have done to you and your own. Until your dying day." He said.

"I hate you." I answered in response. "You have no inkling of the depths of my hatred for you." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the table once again, taking a seat.

"I understand that." He said in response. Fuming, I turned and walked to the opposite wall, towards the large fireplace. I fell to the floor. Staring into the dark, soot covered walls of the old structure. I could feel Dracula behind me. I could feel his strong gaze at my back.

"Have you decided what you are to do with me?" I asked simply, never pulling my gaze from the chimney. He smiled and rose from his seat and approached me. I could feel a cold chill run down my spine as he drew near.

"It is all up to you, dear." He said, standing behind me. I felt the rush of cool air as he knelt on the floor behind me. "I am still considering what your fate will be." He continued. I did not reply to his comment. I kept my eyes locked on the soot-covered chimney. It was minutes before he ventured another comment.

"Perhaps I should enjoy a taste of you now…" he said suddenly. My body flew up in surprise, not anticipating his sudden decision. I felt my back press tightly against the cool bricks of the fireplace. He sneered angrily. "I've made my decision." He continued.

"There really is no need to keep you alive now." He said simply. "I have been thinking on it for quite a while. All the time I was glaring at you, ironically." He continued. His eyes darkened in anger as he glared at me. "God only knows how much I hate you." He said. My hands fumbled behind me, grabbing a spoke that had been left after the last fire.

He rushed me suddenly, grabbing me firmly around the waist. My eyes widened in shock as he perused me for a few moments. With a free hand, he suddenly reached up and pulled my head to the side, exposing the tender flesh of my neck. It was then with all my might that I hit him with the spoke. He cried out in pain, shoving me away from him. I fell back, hitting my head against the pointed edge of the fireplace. I reached back, touching the spot, and feeling the hot wetness I knew would be blood. He sneered at me angrily.

"How dare you have the audacity to do that!" he yelled angrily. I pulled my hand away from my head to see the blood covering it. He smiled. Approaching, he quickly grabbed my hand, looking at the blood. "You've received you just deserts." He said simply. I tried to pull my hand away, but held it only tighter. He brought my hand up to touch his lips. I could hear him as he smelled my blood. Suddenly, he licked my hand. I jumped in surprise. He looked up and smiled.

"Let go of me." I said, pulling my hand away from him. He smiled and allowed me to go.

"Perhaps I will keep you alive, if only for a little longer." He said. I had reached the door, and I opened it. He suddenly called to me, stopping me in my tracks. "Don't you want to know how you taste?" he asked. I hurried from the room, angry beyond belief.


	10. I need your help

A/N:

Thank you so much for your reviews!! I appreciate the support you have given me in writing this. I hope you think that it is keeping within the storyline and personalities of all the characters! This is my newest chapter, and I hope it will be as good as the others! Please let me know what you guys think….I was even thinking of Van Helsing entering the story somehow…I have an idea how!!! Please review and let me think!

Chapter 10

I awoke with a start. I looked around myself, finding that I was still in the carriage. It had all been a dream, or so I thought. I looked out the window, finding the bright light of day streaming through it. It took a moment before I breathed a sigh of relief.

The sudden jolt of the carriage send a shock of pain through my head, rekindling my dream from the night before. Images of his dark face still haunted me. Visions of his cold hand on my arm sent chills racing throughout my pain racked body. How could he have allowed me to live?

I reached up with my hand, touching the back of my head. I felt the gash exactly where I expected it to be. The wound had been cleaned. No longer could I feel the hot liquid seeping from the cut. My heart had begun to race. I looked down at myself and found that I wore the blue gown. My eyes widened in alarm. My confused gaze shot around the carriage, dreading the moment that my eyes should meet his. I found lying beside me a single note, the stamp of the Dracula family ornately decorating the front of it. I looked intently at it for what seemed like an eternity. So afraid I was to pick it up, that I imagined some calamity to befall me if I did. It took minutes before I finally resolved myself to do it.

I took the note gently in my hand, feeling the wax seal with my hand. In moments I had tore the note open, and found his elegant handwriting greeting my feverish gaze. I read the note once, then again. I could not even remember a single word of what it said. It wasn't until the third time that I finally understood what I read.

"My dear Christine," it said simply. I cringed as I read my name on the letter. "It is with great regret that I allow you to leave me, if only for a short while. My services are needed elsewhere and I know if I were to leave you alone, you would only attempt to escape. My warnings would mean nothing to you, and I'm sure you would find yourself at the attacking end of a werewolf or demon. Perhaps even my brides as well. They are quite jealous of you…but I will save that explanation for another time." He continued. I stopped and took a deep breath before reading on. Tears had begun to stream down my face.

"I cannot risk that chance of your death," he said. "You mean far to much to my plans to allow that to happen. And it is with this letter that I give you your freedom. Do not worry, my pet, because this will not be my last visit to you. I will make a point of calling on you very soon." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You, on the other hand, may do what you like. You may go and visit your new friends, the Valerious, or…you may simply want to wait for me to come to you. It is purely your decision. Until then, I remain forever yours." I glanced down and found a large letter 'D' as a signature. I cringed and threw the letter from me. I screamed in anger and looked down at my gown in disgust. I found around my neck the necklace he had given me, a hauntingly beautiful treasure. I reached up and ripped it from my neck and threw it from the window, watching it land carelessly on the ground as I passed. I looked behind me, out the window, to find it sparkling in the early morning sun.

"Where am I to take you?" a voice asked. I looked around to find that I had a conductor of the carriage. I turned and seated myself properly. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. I heard his voice once again. "Do not be embarrassed." The voice said simply. "It is perfectly understandable for you to act that way under the circumstances." He said.

"Help me." I said feebly. "Can you help me?" I asked. He laughed.

"Me?! Oh no!" he said. "I only will help take you as far as you want to go!" he grew silent for a few moments, then his voice continued again. "Is there no one that will help you?" he whispered. "I'm sure you know of someone…" he ventured. I looked away and out the window.

"There is no one." I said simply. "No one at all."

"Rest child." He said simply. "Rest and I will take you to where you need to be." I could feel the sympathy in his voice as he said this, bringing tears to my eyes. I closed my eyes and he began to hum a calming melody, drifting me off into sleep.

I awoke what seemed like hours later. The carriage jolted to a sudden stop. I looked around myself to see a dilapidated village surrounding me. People walked huddled in the streets, fear guiding their every footstep. Mud lay in the streets, the houses looked to be in shambles. I heard the footsteps of the carriage man as he walked around and reached to open the door. He was only a humble old man.

"Come." He said simply. He reached his hand out for me to take, and I gently took it as he guided me out. I looked around and found in the center square a large communal well. The cold air was biting, and I felt my ears grow numb with cold. I looked away and met his gaze.

"Where am I?" I asked him. He smiled in response.

"You are where you need to be. You are where you will find help." He said in response. He walked around to the end of the carriage. In there he found a coat. "I was told for you to wear this. It is rather cold this time of year, and it would be terribly unfortunate if you were to catch your death." He said. He waddled over to me, holding the coat out for me to take.

"It will not bite you." He said simply. "Take it. It will keep you warm." I took it hesitantly, pulling my arms through the sleeves. He smiled. "It suites you." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. "Where am I to go?" I asked as he turned away and began to climb onto the carriage. He looked back only once.

"That lane directly in front of you will bring you exactly to wear you need to be. Your things have already been brought there, it appears. You will follow that road, and you will see a clearing. At the end of the clearing you will see a mansion. Head to the front doors, there will be someone awaiting your arrival." He said simply. "God be with you." He said sadly. With that, he called to the horses, sending him and the carriage off.

After the kind old man had left, I looked around myself, not knowing where I was. The small amount of villagers out and about regarded me with a curious gaze, averting it when I met theirs. I took a step forward, and quickly began to make my way down the lane, towards the large home I found peeking through the trees and brush. More than anything I wanted to escape from that shamble of a town.

"There it is." I muttered to myself as I saw the grand old structure greeting me. I crossed the clearing, and reached the large front entrance of the door. I found no one there awaiting my arrival. The old man was wrong. I looked about myself, finding large curtained windows. They were far to high for me to peek through. It took a few moments before I finally knocked on the door, hearing the hollow sound echo through the hallways inside of it. No one came to answer the door. Pulling the ragged ends of my courage, I carefully reached out and took the handle of the door, pushing it open. Surprised, I found it yield effortlessly. Dark hallways greeted my entrance.

I shut the door quietly behind me, and remained standing for some moments. I walked around the room, perusing the furniture and finding a rather large bookshelf near the door. I walked towards it and reached up, brushing my fingers through the volumes. After a moment, I turned away and looked down the empty hallway, fighting with myself as to whether I should venture in that direction. My answer was abrupt. I heard voices at the door. It opened suddenly, and I found entering, of all people, Anna Valerious.

Her eyes widened in shock as she met my gaze. My feet stood planted to the ground. Her hair was in total disarray, her clothing muddied completely. I could hear the voice of her brother outside. His laugh could be heard echoing throughout the clearing. Anna turned towards the bright entryway, calling out to him.

"Velkan!" she screamed.

"Yes, Anna?" he called back. She turned once again to meet my gaze. I heard Velkan's loud steps as he reached the doorway. He entered quickly, pulling the black gloves off his hands, and brushing back stray hairs from his blue eyes. I noticed his chest heaving with exhaustion. He smiled to Anna with a questioning glint in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"She is here." Anna replied simply, looking to me. His gaze slowly drifted from her, resting on me. My heart skipped a beat as I met his stare. It seemed almost as if he was not surprised to see me at all. Velkan said not a word, and all I could do in answer was look at him. It was a few moments before I finally spoke. My hands were tightly clenched at my side in fear.

"I need your help." I said simply. It was all I could muster. Tears began streaming down my face. "I need your help more than you can ever imagine." He did not reply. Anna stood rooted to her spot in surprise, never releasing me from her strong eyes. It was Velkan who replied.

"What happened?" he asked simply. My heart seemed to stop at hearing his voice. My face reddened in embarrassment and shame. He remained standing where he was, awaiting my answer. My eyes I kept locked on him, and he looked away for a moment. It seemed as if he had been running through the woods the whole night and had only just returned home. His eyes seemed brightened by the exercise, or perhaps something else.

"I need your help..." I murmured. I walked towards a small table, resting myself against it. I looked to Anna. "It was the Count." I said. Tears had begun to stream down my face as relief flooded through my body. My strength had up until this point kept me fighting, and as I felt it fail me, I sensed my knees collapse from beneath me. I fell to the floor. "Help me, please…" I pleaded.


	11. He Would Want This!

Chapter 11

My heart and soul pleaded with them to help me. Anna remained standing where she was, shocked at seeing my returning so soon. Velkan did not make a move as well, wiping away a bead of sweat on his forehead. Defeated, I lowered my head.

"Please…" I managed to say. I struggled to raise myself to a standing position, failing miserably. "You must help me. You must help my family." I continued. Velkan was the first to respond. He approached me slowly and knelt down beside me. I felt his hand at my back as he spoke.

"Come now, Christine." He said. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. He barely smiled and looked away from me for a moment. "Let me help you up. Come and seat yourself, you must be exhausted." He continued. I allowed him to take my arm gently and help me to stand. "What has happened?" he asked after a moment.

"The Count has done something." Anna said simply. "Has he said anything to you?" she said simply, coming to my side. I looked away.

I backed myself away from Velkan and Anna, keeping my gaze locked on them. "He has already killed my family. I am sure of it." I said simply. I turned away from them and found a chair. I fell into it, defeated. "That is why he has let me go. He has killed my family." I said. Velkan shook his head in denial.

"He hasn't done that." Velkan said assuredly. "I'm positive." I glared at him angrily.

"How can you be so sure of it, Velkan?" I asked suddenly. I blushed furiously at hearing his name come from my lips. Velkan's cheeks burned bright red for a moment, before he responded. Hearing his name come from my lips had caught him off guard.

"I'm sure of it, yes." Velkan said simply. "I spoke to your cousin only yesterday. You remember William, do you not?" he asked. My eyes widened in happiness.

"Where is he?" I asked. Velkan smirked.

"He is in the next province." He answered. Anna spoke suddenly.

"I will call him. He has been looking for you. I'm glad to have been able to find you so soon." She said. "He was beginning to become worried." Velkan smiled at his sister, coming to her side. I watched as he leaned into her ear, whispering something quickly. They parted after some moments, and he turned to face me.

"It may take sometime for him to arrive for you." Velkan said simply. "You may rest here until he comes. Come, I will take you to your room. Anna must send message to your cousin that we have finally found you." He persisted. I smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Valerious." I said in reply. He nodded in affirmation. I looked to Anna and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." I said.

"Go, follow my brother, he will bring you to your room." Anna replied.

"When shall I expect my cousin to arrive for me?" I asked simply. Anna took a moment before replying.

"Perhaps a day or two." Anna said simply. "It is winter, the roads are much harder to take at this time of year." She continued. "Now go." I approached her and took her hand gratefully. She looked at me with a mix of surprise and happiness in her eyes. Velkan slowly approached me from behind and gently took my arm, steering me in the direction of the room I was to stay in. I smiled at Anna before allowing him to lead me away.

I followed him through the darkly lit rooms of his home, my heart still beating wildly at being by his side once again. Memories of what the Count had revealed to me, memories of his conversations, his accusations burned holes into my memory. I stared into the back of Velkan, my heart breaking in two. He interrupted my thoughts by suddenly stopping by a door. He opened it quietly and turned to me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"This is your room." He said quietly, motioning me to enter. My eyes widened a little as I hesitated to enter the room. He noticed this and motioned with his head to enter. "Go." He said simply. I approached him slowly and slid past him, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt brush against my arm. I shuddered.

It took a moment for me to adjust to the darkness in the room. I could smell a bit of mustiness as I entered and I could sense the lack of use this room had. Velkan remained at the door, his strong gaze still locked on me, making my cheeks burn in embarrassment. How lucky I was to not have any light…such a lovesick schoolgirl I appeared to be. I felt in the darkness for the end of the bed, and feeling the bedpost I stopped and faced him. Velkan remained exactly where he stood.

"Would you like some light?" he asked innocently from the doorway. I nodded and replied.

"That would be preferable." I said simply. My heart began to beat loudly as he entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He brushed by me, so close that I could smell barely a hint of a scent he wore. Mixed with it, I could sense the smell of brush and dirt on his muddied shirt. It took a moment before light harshly entered the room, and I saw him standing opposite me by the large antique vanity table, laden with perfumes and oils. He smiled at me and I looked away from him.

"Your things are already here?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So my man told me." I said suddenly. Hearing the words escape my lips, so high pitched and nervous, I smiled quickly. "The man who brought me here told me my things were already here." I continued hurriedly. Velkan smiled at me and took a step forward.

"I'll have your things brought up." He said simply. Instead of walking directly to the door, he approached me, standing inches from where I now stood, at the end of the bed. "Has he hurt you?" he asked quietly. I moved away from him.

"No." I said quickly. "He didn't hurt me. He told me himself that he couldn't finish me." I said. Velkan smirked in answer. I turned away from him and headed towards the small vanity table, taking a seat in front of it. I picked up a perfume bottle, and opened it, smelling the aromatic scent that came from the small container. I stole a quick glance at him through the mirror and saw his gaze locked on me. It made me uneasy. I looked away from the mirror and forced myself to seem occupied with the brushes and scents that lay on the table in front of me. Velkan did not move to leave.

"What is that I see on your neck?" he asked quietly. I looked down. He approached me quietly, and I felt his cold fingers pull back the hair from my neck, exposing the wound that the Count had inflicted.

"It is a cut." I said simply. "The Count cut me and tried to drink from me…" I said. Velkan did not reply for a moment.

"He tried, eh? I'm surmising that he didn't succeed. It is rather interesting that it seems to be in the same spot he originally wounded you." Velkan said with a small laugh. I stood from my seat and turned to face him. "How did you stop him?" he asked, smiling. I glared at him angrily. "No! I really would like to know!" he said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously before continuing.

"I took a spoke from the fireplace and hit him with it. It angered him, but he let me go." I said simply. Velkan laughed uproariously. I could only glare at him angrily.

"It's not funny!" I said angrily. I tried to move around him to leave, but he caught my wrists with his hands, stopping me suddenly. He had slowly begun to stop laughing.

"I am glad you are alright." He said quietly to me. I looked up at him, surprised. He smiled down at me. "I supposed he would look for you. I had your things brought here by the carriage man." He said. I looked at him surprised, forgetting for a moment that he still held my hands.

"How did you know I was still even alive." I answered. He smiled.

"I told you the other night, didn't I? If he wanted you dead, he would have done it the night he saw you." He said simply. His voice slowly began to trail off as he looked down at me. It was moments before I realized he had leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away at the last moment, surprised.

"I can't." I said simply. He looked at me, somewhat surprised. I tried to pull away from his grip, but he refused. Memories of my dream still haunted me as I looked at Velkan. Images of our dance, and the feeling of him leaning in to kiss me, only to find out that it was the Count…It sent my heart racing.

"I don't understand why." He said simply, smiling at me. "You are of age, are you not?" he asked simply. I shook my head in defiance. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I am one and twenty." I said simply. He smiled.

"Then I do not see what is wrong." He said simply. He leaned down to kiss me again, but again I refused. He laughed. "Has he poisoned your mind against me?" Velkan asked simply. I said nothing.

"We cannot do this." I said simply. "He would want us to, Velkan. Don't you understand?" I asked simply. Velkan shook his head in confusion.

"I don't." he said simply. "I only want to kiss you, nothing more." Velkan said after a moment more of silence.

"The Count wants this. He told me!" I said, almost madly. His eyes widened in shock.

"What does the Count have to do with this?" he asked quietly. "Tell me what he told you." He continued. A sudden knock at the door was heard, and he suddenly freed me, hurrying back towards the bed. I turned and hid my reddened face in embarrassment. It was a few moments before I heard Anna.

"May I come in?" she asked. Velkan smiled and called to her. The redness in my cheeks had finally subsided as I heard her hand at the doorknob.

"Come!" he called. I had taken a seat at the vanity table. I stole a quick glance at Velkan through the mirror and noticed his cheeks flushed in nervousness. I smiled at him, and he smiled weakly back at me, before the door suddenly opened, revealing his sister at the other end.

"I spoke to your cousin." Anna said, coming immediately to my side. "He will be here tomorrow morning for you." I looked at her happily.

"Thank you, Anna. I owe you and your brother an enormous debt of gratitude." I answered. She smiled in answer.

"You can begin by tell us what happened to you." She said simply. She looked to Velkan, noticing the flushed look on his face. "Are you alright, Velkan?" she asked. I broke in suddenly.

"He is alright. I was talking to him only a moment ago. It seems that he is a little tired from being out all night, aren't you?" I asked him. He smiled gratefully and looked to his sister seconding my answer.

"I'm only a little tired, Anna." He said simply. Anna smiled.

"Go rest, Velkan. You need it." Velkan shook his head vigorously, looking to me.

"No. I cannot rest until I have heard what she has to say. I will stay." Velkan insisted. Anna shrugged her shoulders and looked to me.

"Well, I suppose we start at the beginning." Anna said plainly. Velkan glared at me with an expectant look in his eyes. Little did he know I would choose to leave out some aspects of my story, he would not get his answer.

"I suppose…" I murmured.


	12. Make Me Feel Alive Again

Hey hey!! My newest chapter, god I love this story!! This chapter is going out to Countess Alana, Dracula is especially sensuous in this one!!! I'm sure you'll love it!

Chapter 11

"There must be more to this than just what you told us." Velkan said, at the closing of my small story. I glared at Velkan, sending him to silence. Anna shot a quick look between the both of us, confusion gracing her dark features. I blushed quietly at her intent glances.

"No, that is all I remember." I replied quickly. I rose from where I sat and smiled at them both. "I am exhausted. May I rest?" Anne remained silent for a moment. Most likely perusing the story I had told her through her head. A sick feeling in my stomach slowly began to grow as I noticed her dark eyes glowing with a questioning gleam.

"It is late." Velkan said, rising from his seat as well. "Come, Anna." He said simply. Anna rose suspiciously from her seat, looking towards her brother. "I thought you wanted to know more." Anna replied.

"Let us leave her for now." Velkan answered, locking his eyes on mine. "I'm sure she would be happy to answer any questions we may have tomorrow."

"I suppose." Anna replied. She smiled at me and took her brother's arm. "I will see you tomorrow, Christine." She said gently. "Come Velkan."

Velkan smiled at me, a longing gaze briefly showing in his eyes. I smiled back. "Goodnight, Anna," I said to her. "Goodnight, Velkan…" I said to him. His gaze lingered on me for a moment to long. Anna jerked him away, leading him towards the door.

"Goodnight…" Velkan said. Anna smiled at me and whispered a silent goodbye before quietly closing the door behind them.

I was finally alone. I looked around my room, feeling the warmth of it surround me. The small light cast by the light from my bedside table illuminated just enough light for me to read the time on the clock. Midnight.

I hesitated for a moment, deciding whether I should undress. It took a moment before I decided. Angrily, I ripped at the bodice of my dress, pulling it off me and throwing it across the room in total and complete fury. That gown disgusted me more and more as I looked at it piled carelessly on the ground. I turned away, never wanting to see it again.

The corset took a bit longer to undo, because the lacing had been done so tightly. I finally stepped out of it and looked at the nightgown that Anna had brought for me to wear. I threw it on, and fell into the soft pillows and mattress of my bed, falling asleep almost as soon as I covered myself with the blankets.

"I see Velkan has taken a fancy to you. As I hoped he would…" I looked around my room. I heard the chime of the grandfather clock from down the hall, calling to attention the fact that it was three in the morning.

The light had completely gone out. I saw no one as I raised my head from the pillow in fear. "I'm hurt. I expected you would recognize my voice by now…" he murmured. I could feel his breath at my ear and I jumped away. I felt the bed lower as he took a seat by me. My heart felt as if it would stop at any moment.

"How did you come here?" I whispered. He laughed quietly, so as not to awake Anna or Velkan.

"This was my home many, many years ago. I have my ways, I suppose." He answered in reply. His eyes traveled downwards. "This bed is rather comfortable." He said quietly. I felt him lie back, and I jumped away from the bed. I strained my eyes to catch a glimpse of him, but try as I might, I could do nothing to help myself. His even breathing was the only clue that helped me to realize he was still in the room.

"You are doing this." I said simply. "You have possessed Velkan somehow. Bewitched him." I continued. I heard his footsteps cross the room, and he quickly took a match to a candle illuminating the room in harsh light. I covered my eyes in surprise. It took moments before I could become accustomed to it.

"I have done nothing. I've only opened your eyes to it." He said simply. "I am merely a vampire, not a witch." He continued. I opened my eyes and found him standing by the lit candle, a handsome smirk on his lips.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He smiled but did not reply to my inquiry.

"Christine." He said quietly. "I told you I would come to ask after you." He continued. He moved away from the candle and slowly began to approach me. "I was beginning to miss the verbal sparring matches we had." He said.

"I'm sure." I muttered in reply. He smiled back at me.

"You are a very, very interesting creature indeed." He said suddenly. I looked up at him in surprise. I did not expect to hear him say that. He turned away from me and headed towards the candlelit table. His back to me, he slowly began run his finger directly over the flame.

"I love the heat. Such a small flame, yet it creates so much light." He continued. "It warms my cold skin, if only for a few moments." He said quietly. I glared at him in confusion. He turned to face me again, smirking.

"If you have come here to play with my candle, then take it and leave." I said. He laughed uproariously, but I was surprised to notice not a soul wake to his laugh.

"Christine, there is something else in this room that could warm my skin better than a candle could…" he said silently. He was at my side in a moment, his hand tightly around my neck. My hands reached up to try to pull his away, but to no avail. I could only struggle for a breath of air.

"Charlotte…" he sneered, smiling angrily at my face as he turned it this way and that. "You are all Charlotte." He said. I gasped for breath, my face slowly turning red from lack of air. He released me suddenly, sending me into a fit of coughing.

"Such a coquette…" he murmured to himself. I had fallen to the floor by then, grasping my neck in shock. My eyes drifted up to meet his. He smiled down at me. "Such the coquette you are, much like Charlotte was." He said. I struggled to voice a reply, but nothing came.

"You cannot speak?" he asked, holding his hand up to his ear. "I'm sorry, I cannot hear you." He said. I glared at him angrily and looked towards the ground. "Do you know what you do?" I looked away from him angrily.

"You tempt the young prince of the gypsies. You toy with him. You toy with me now!" he said, pointing towards himself. It almost seemed to me as if he ordered it. I looked up at him in shock. "Oh, you haven't realized it yet?" he asked. "Why do you think I allow you to live? As much as I hate the games you play, I love to feel what I feel. You make me live again." He said. He knelt down and cupped my chin in his hands. Smiling, he began to speak again.

"Velkan is beginning to lust after you, yes…" he said silently, his gaze growing faraway. "He lies in his bed now, thinking of you. How convenient is that? He wants to feel you in his arms. He wants you…he wants you laying beside him in his bed…" he smirked suddenly. "Should I tell you more? Should I tell you exactly what he is thinking?" he smiled suddenly. "Perhaps not." He continued. There was a second of silence before he continued. "But I will not let him have you. I will help you tempt him. I will help you toy with him. Then I will snatch you away." He said, snapping his fingers. "Like that." My eyes glowed with rage. It was minutes before he spoke again.

"Warm my skin, Christine." He said after a moment. I called out Anne's name, but nothing came of it. My voice failed me. Dracula could only sneer. "Warm my skin again." I felt him wrap his arms around me. I was powerless to stop him.

"Let me go." I voiced suddenly. He pulled away, somewhat amused.

"Let you go. Let you go?" he asked. "I think not. But, I will do something for you. I will give you a gift." He answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace I had thrown from the carriage. "You seemed to have lost this." He said. He reached around me and clasped the necklace around my neck.

"So beautiful…" he continued, deathly silent. He reached with his hand out to touch the stone. In a moment it had drifted from the necklace to my bare skin. "I can feel your heartbeat. It beats so quickly. Can you hear it?" He said quietly. Smiling, he leaned in closer to me, his face inches from my own. "Do I scare you?" he asked. His lips were so close to my own, that I felt them brush against mine. He pulled away slightly. "Whom will you choose?" he said. "Would you choose myself, or the handsome prince? Quite a story that would be, wouldn't it?" he asked. I glared at him in confusion. His breathing slowly grew uneven as he took a deep breath. He stood and rose, circling around me for quite a while. He stopped suddenly behind me and quickly knelt on the floor.

"Call to him." He said simply. I could do nothing. I could feel his breath in my hair. "Call to your prince…" he murmured. I felt his hand reach up to unpin my hair. My breathing began to grow ragged. Suddenly, my hair had fallen free. His hands touched its waves before traveling to my neck, down through my arms. "You sit here, still as a doll, and yet you still tempt me…" He murmured, his breath at my neck. I felt his hands leave my arms and travel to my waist, holding it firmly. I gasped in surprise. I turned my head and noticed his smirk. "Do I tempt you?" he asked, so innocently. I looked away angrily. His hands traveled to my hips, circling to the small of my stomach. My heart beat so loudly I was sure he could hear it. Almost without thinking my hands moved to where his was, holding them in place. I was entranced. He smiled.

"Do you think of your prince now?" he asked, so quietly. He did not move his hands away from mine, breathing deeply as he felt them warm under my own. He moved lower, brushing them against the top of my thighs. I squirmed uncomfortably. "You didn't like that?" he asked. He moved away from my legs, up just below my breasts. "Wouldn't Velkan love to see you now, in the state I have brought you to…" he whispered, kissing me on the neck. He pushed me against him roughly, and for a moment, I felt immense heat coming from him. My hands I still kept tightly on top of his, as his traveled further barely brushing my breasts. They grew still on my chest, feeling my heartbeat. He smiled.

"I cannot kill you." He murmured quietly. His hands moved down from my chest, to my breasts. His fingertips barely touched me. My eyes closed dreamily. His hands slowly came to rest on my hips once again. When I opened my eyes, I was standing. He was behind me, kissing me. "Velkan!" he hissed suddenly. He turned me to face him violently. "Even now you think of him!" he said angrily. His face softened somewhat as his gaze traveled to my neck. "Even now…" he said quietly. His hands at the small of my back, he pushed me against him. My eyes drifted shut as his lips just barely touched my shoulder. His cold breath sent shivers up my spine. He stopped momentarily and looked at me.

"You have nothing at all to say?" he said quietly. I did not answer. Smirking, his lips traveled to my neck. I felt his teeth barely touch the tender flesh, making me jump in answer. I pushed away from him. He sneered angrily.

"Go to your brides!" I screamed. "You have three. You do not need another!" I yelled. He began to pace back and forth, his gaze locked on me.

"Perhaps I do." he said quietly, in answer. "I will do as you wish, for now at least." He said. "You have done what I have asked you to do. You made me feel alive again…" he said. I blinked only for a moment, and he was gone.


	13. Friends

Chapter 13

I had been squirming and talking in my sleep. Calling his name. Anna had heard me and come inside, worried for my safety. She shook me awake firmly, saying my name.

"Christine!" she whispered loudly. Her soft voice is what awoke me. My eyes shot open and I flew up into a sitting position on the bed. I found Anna sitting on the end of my bed. A thin sheet of sweat covered my brow, and my heart beat loudly in my chest. I slowed my quick breaths as I fully awoke. In confusion, I ran my hand through my tousled hair and quickly looked down to my waist, strangely enough longing for his touch once again. I shook the sick feeling away, finally looking at Anna.

She was as beautiful at night as she was during the day. Her hair she allowed to cascade down her back, her full lips gleaming in the night. How Dracula would ever have the heart to kill her, I didn't know. She smiled at me, and I looked away guiltily, noticing the expensive sleeping gown she wore.

"Are you alright?" she murmured quietly. "I heard your talking as I passed." She said, her accent thick and heavy. I looked to her and smiled.

"I am ok." I said. "It was only a dream, nothing more." I replied. Anna nodded, reaching out to pull back my hair from my face.

"Get some rest." She said silently. She reached for a handkerchief and dried my forehead. "You look like you are unwell, go to sleep and I will wake you in the morning." She said. Slowly, Anna rose from the end of my bed, smiling and turning away towards the door. She lingered at the threshold for a moment, debating whether she should go, but eventually went, leaving me alone once again in silence.

I heard her soft footsteps down the hall, growing softer as she left me. Soon, all I heard was silence, and the soft click of her bedroom door as she closed it. I was alone again, hoping against hope that my cousin would arrive to help me.

I looked around the room, and soon found the spot where the Count and I had embraced. I shuddered, remembering his lingering touch on my breasts. My body still tingled, merely thinking of what had happened. I rose from my bed and for a few moments paced my room, back and forth. Had he truly visited me, as he had promised, or had it only been my overactive imagination?

Velkan…his name still lingered vividly in my memory. Did he truly want me? My spirits lifted at the mere thought. Did he long for me as I did him? How I hoped that some smidgen of it could be true! I would find the answer the next morning. So awake was I that I could not sleep for hours afterward, his face erasing the thoughts of Dracula. How angry the Count would be if he knew that…I said to myself.

I do not even remember falling asleep, though I vaguely remember the clock chiming six in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I moaned groggily and stretched, scarcely opening my eyes. The sun barely shone through the thick green velvet curtains, a thin line of it casting onto the ground and across my bed. My eyes slowly opened wider, my memory of what had happened the night before almost attainable.

"I see you've awoken." I heard suddenly. My eyes shot up to see Velkan at my door. He did not smile. My breathing quickened at seeing him again so soon. How he drove me to the tips of madness and longing, I do not know. I slowly slipped from my bed and walked directly towards the small closet I had, pulling from there a robe. I wrapped it tightly around myself, and turned to face him, trying my hardest to appear indifferent to his presence.

"Good morning, Velkan." I said coldly. "I did not expect to see you there. Is Anna up and about?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"No. She hasn't awoken yet." He answered. A questioning look in his eyes, he motioned as to whether he could enter. I nodded yes, and he closed the door quietly behind himself. If only he knew how handsome he looked…his hair so messy from the night before. My eyes drifted downward. His shirt collar had been loosened and opened, revealing his neck and just a bit of his chest. He still wore his pants, unfastened just a bit at the waist. I felt my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, turning away from him and taking a seat at my vanity table. I reached for a brush and slowly began to comb my hair, smoothing the tangles. He watched me for a moment before responding. He ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to muster the words he would use. I smiled inwardly at his awkward attitude.

"I would like to apologize to you, Christine." He said quietly. As he said this, I suddenly noticed his accent as well. It was not as thick as Anna's but beautiful none-the-less. "It was terribly rude of me to act the way I did last night to you. I do not know what came over me, I honestly do not know." He voiced. My eyes drifted to him and I smiled.

"There is no need to apologize." I said quietly. "We all were not in our right frame of minds, if I can remember correctly. It is not your fault." I continued. He shook his head in denial.

"Please." He said. "At least say you accept my apology." I looked down and smiled. I did not reply for a moment.

"Your apology is accepted." I said simply, suddenly. "But, I believe I must ask your forgiveness as well, for responding so coldly. I did not mean to hurt you." I continued. I stopped brushing my hair and rose from my seat and approached him. He looked at me somewhat confused before accepting my apology with a silent nod of assent.

"We will start again at the beginning." He said simply. He held his hand out for me to take. Smiling, I reached out.

"My name is Velkan Valerious, Prince of the Gypsies." He said. I reddened in embarrassment as I heard his introduction. "Now you introduce yourself." He ordered. I shook my head.

"This is childish…" I said seriously, my eyes glowing. He smirked before replying.

"I suppose it could be considered childish, but it must be done. Pretend as if we have never met before." He said. "If you must, close your eyes and talk to me as if I were a pure stranger. Speak to me as if you have never met me before." His voice sounded suddenly so commanding. I laughed quietly.

"As you wish, my prince." I said sarcasticaly. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "My name is Christine Naiara Aveire, and it is a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said, closing my eyes. He said nothing for a second, but I felt him release my hand. I refused to open them again, perhaps because I was slightly afraid to see him standing opposite me, afraid to see his expression. I heard him laugh playfully. He reached up and touched my burning cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked. I opened my eyes to find him looking innocently back at me. I looked away from him.

"This embarrasses me, acting as if we are children." I lied. His smile slowly faded and looked away.

"Sometimes I wish I were a child again." He said quietly to himself. "Then I would not have to pretend as if every day of my life were normal…" he continued, his voice trailing off. My smiled slowly faded. He looked up at me, and brought a smug smile to my face.

"Well, now that we have gotten the apologies out of the way, I hope we can be friends." He said. My heart felt as if it had been ripped from my chest. But, forcing a smile to my lips I nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" I said, trying my hardest to sound enthusiastic. "I hope we can be friends." He smiled, satisfied.

"Well then, would you like to join me downstairs?" he asked. He looked down and noticed I still wore my nightgown. He laughed in embarrassment. "After you are dressed, of course." He threw in, as I looked at him. I nodded my head yes.

"It would be a pleasure." I said simply. He smiled and turned away, heading towards the door. He opened it, and turned back to me and said a silent goodbye before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

He had lifted my spirits, and made me forget Dracula, if only for a moment. I was grateful to him for that, even though I also hated him for saying we were only friends. I turned away from the door and walked to the vanity table and looked at myself in the mirror, wondering why in the world I could not have the only thing I wanted: him.

A/N:

Hmmmm….so what did you think? I sorta like how this chapter came out, not too rushed! I think it's a great follow up to what I wrote in the previous chapter! I was just curious about the story itself, I haven't really read every chapter in succession, so I was wondering whether everything seemed a bit rushed… I would love it if you answered honestly!!!! I'm trying my hardest to not do that, but sometimes I feel as if I am! Well, please review and let me know what you guys think!

Countess Alana: No Dracula in this chapter, regretfully, even though he got many mentions! But I'm hoping he'll be showing up in person soon. Perhaps he might even pay a visit to Anna…I don't know. Let me know what you think!


	14. Goodbye

Chapter 14

Today would be the day I was to leave. Today was the last time I would ever expect to see Velkan again, and Anna as well. I thought of this as I gripped the post of the bed tightly, as a servant woman tightened my corset, as I was being constricted more than was comfortable. To me, as with every other woman, this was the most agonizing time of the day. The handmaiden tugged once more, most violently, before finally tying it into place. She finally backed away, looking satisfied at her work.

"What traveling gown would you like to wear, miss?" she asked me, as I turned, holding my stomach. The Count's hands I could still feel there, as if he had just visited me moments before. Wearing this almost seemed to me to be some sort of barrier for me. It set boundaries, boundaries I knew I would never allow that demon to cross again. I smiled as best I could before responding.

"I would like the sea foam green gown, with the gold bustle at the back." I replied simply. The servant woman smiled, satisfied with my answer. She nodded in assent and quickly produced the gown from the closet, admiring its many intricate folds.

"Here you are, miss." She said. I approached her and allowed her to dress me.

"I have left your hat on the bed, miss. Would you like me to leave you?" The woman asked, after she had finally dressed me. I said quietly that I would be perfectly all right. The woman smiled. "I will have someone pack your belongings." She said. I nodded in reply and she looked to the floor, bowing slightly and leaving me in silence.

I walked towards a full-length mirror I had found. In there I began to inspect myself, making sure everything was perfect, I would expect no less. My hands traveled over the bodice of my gown, down to the skirts, straightening every wrinkle. My eyes softened as I looked at myself in the mirror. This would truly be the last time I would ever see them. My part in the Valerious story would be soon over. I should be happy, but I was not.

I looked away from the mirror and walked towards the vanity table, taking my brushes and perfumes. I quickly hid them away in one of my bags, making sure to put that away as well. I left my clothing for the woman to do herself. So occupied I was, I almost did not notice a small gleam from the corner of my eyes.

My eyes shot towards the sparkle, surprised. I didn't realize I had left anything unpacked. I walked directly towards the source, and to my astonishment, I found the blue diamond. My heart jumped into my throat and I felt myself go pale in surprise. I had hoped it was only a dream, a nightmarish dream. Now I found it to be nothing but truth.

I picked up the diamond with half a mind to take it and throw it from the window, to never see that foul thing again, but the beauty of it called out to me to keep it. My mind could not help me, so conflicted I was. The Count had given it to me as a gift. Should I accept such an offering? He had spent countless generations killing his rivals, butchering them and their kin. Did I have the heart to spit on their memory and accept something that mocked my own family's sufferings? I glared at it angrily. I took the diamond and laid it back on the table, hoping to forget it.

'Take it…' I heard someone murmur. Shocked, I turned about the room, confused. I found no one. 'It was a gift for you.' I soon realized who it was. The person I hated most.

"I will take nothing from you." I said angrily under my breath. "To take such a gift is to dance on my family's name!" I could hear him laugh. His voice seemed to grow stronger with every word he spoke. When it came again, it sounded almost angry, threatening.

"You will either accept my humble gift to you," he said, his voice almost booming. "Or I will never cease to pursue you and your family. I will consider it an insult if you do not do as I order." I heard his chuckle. "Consider it a sort of talisman, a protector." He continued. I heard his dark laugh, and then I heard nothing more.

Looking down at the necklace, it seemed to glimmer and shine more than it had only moments before. Taking his warning to heart, I took it and hid it within my skirts, feeling its weight against my leg. Quick steps approaching my door alerted me suddenly. I spun and found the door opening suddenly.

I turned to see Anna, fully dressed, standing at my door, a surprised grin on her face. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. She took a moment to speak. "I have good tidings to bring to you, Christine. Your cousin has come for you." She said. I smiled, hiding the darkly foreboding feeling that soon began creeping into the depths of my soul. "He is asking after you, come." She said, holding her hand out for me to take.

I approached carefully and took her hand. She led me through the hallway, down the stairs and to the main drawing room. In there I found William, the man who I had not seen in days. My hand tightened around hers, surprised to see William so soon. I glared at him with a mix of happiness and anger shining in my eyes. He looked away somewhat guiltily. Anna released me after a moment, and quickly went to stand by her brother.

Velkan remained standing by a large and ancient bookshelf, glaring daggers at my cousin. I knew not why. When he noticed my gaze on him, Velkan looked away and smiled at his sister. He had dressed as well, in his best finery, his hair freshly washed and combed to perfection. He was also clean-shaven which proved Velkan had taken a lot of pains to present himself well. I turned my attention to William once again.

"Hello, William." I said coldly. He smiled.

"I am glad to see you well." He answered simply in return. I looked to Anna and Velkan; they were quickly making their exit, leaving us alone. I heard the door click quietly shut behind them. William's eyes followed them as well. "I have been looking all over for you, Christine!" he whispered angrily when they were gone. I looked away from him, somewhat guiltily.

"All you had to do was stay in the province, William, and not run away at the first sign of danger. It would have been simple enough to find me." I answered coldly. He glared at me angrily, a mix of shock and confusion in his eyes.

"What made you think I left you behind?" he asked, hurt. William did not even attempt to make a move towards me. Nor I towards him. "And why do you speak to me in this way? You have never acted this in this manner before…" he said quietly to himself.

"You left me at the mercy of those demons." I said simply. His eyes widened in shock. "You left me here alone, and disappeared." He looked away. I approached him, tears almost shining in my eyes. Dracula's face still burned in my memory. I longed to extinguish it.

"I saw him." I said almost maddeningly. "I saw him." He looked at me, somewhat confused.

"What has happened to you? Who are you speaking of? Whom did you see?" he asked quietly. When I did not answer, he took my shoulders and shook me.

"The Count." I said simply. "He came. He has vowed some sort of revenge against us." I said simply. William looked away. He already knew of what I told him. He quickly changed the subject and turned it towards me once again.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" William asked. I shook my head and quickly produced my necklace, showing it to him.

"He gave me this." I said simply, allowing him to take it from my hands. William's dark eyes lightened with a shocked look on his face. "What is this?" I asked. He did not respond, perusing the diamond in his hand.

"A family heirloom we thought to be lost for generations. It disappeared some time in the 1500's after the burning of our first ancestral home." He said quietly, turning his gaze back to me. "How did he come by this?" he asked.

"I haven't a clue." I said simply. William turned the diamond over and over in his hands, questions beginning to quickly form in his mind. He quickly shot his gaze to me.

"Why did he give this to you?" he asked. "Why you, of all people?" he ventured further. I looked away from him with guilt. When I did not respond, he continued further. "Why didn't he kill you when he had the chance?" I turned away from him and ignored his questions, not wanting to tell my cousin how intimately the Count had spoken to me, how he had touched me: how I brought to him memories of Charlotte Aveire. Instead, I changed the subject.

"My things will be packed soon." I said simply, heading to the door. "I hope to be home presently." I continued. William followed me to the door, staying my arm.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked quietly. "How can I help you if you won't tell me what happened, what he told you?" he said. I smiled at him.

"I will, when I am free of this place." I answered. "Please, let us go as soon as possible. I would rather not talk of it now." I continued. It took a moment before he replied. I heard him take a deep breath in annoyance.

"Alright, but I expect to hear the whole story when we are alone." He responded. I felt him release my arm, and I opened the door, finding my things in the main hallway, ready to be packed into the carriage. William followed behind me his steps soft and light. I found Velkan and Anna by the exit, expressionless grins on their faces. My cousin cleared his throat before coming to my side and taking my hand.

"Thank you both for taking such good care of Christine in my absence." He said, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. I knew he felt the same fear as I did, the same fear that once again the Count had rekindled his old vendetta against our family. I sensed it in the way he spoke, his false bravado he always wore when he feared something he knew he could not control. I saw Anna and Velkan nod their heads in acceptance.

"It was our pleasure, Sir William. It was an honor it was to have Miss Aveire in our home for as long as we did." Velkan said. My eyes looked longingly to him, but he did not notice. I looked away and concentrated my gaze on my shoes. An uncomfortable silence ensued, my cousin and I looking at the two Valerious siblings.

"Well, we must be off. My mother and father are probably worried sick." He said. He whistled loudly, and two footmen entered the house, taking my belongings and carrying them out into the carriage. My heart began to quicken its beat, knowing I would not see Velkan again. I heard William lean his head down towards me, whispering in my ear.

"Come, we must say goodbye, Christine." He murmured. I looked up at him and smiled the best smile I could. He slowly began to lead me towards Anna and Velkan, as a guard would lead a prisoner. In moments we Aveires stood opposite the only other family who had any inkling of the immense hatred one Count shared for each of us.

"I thank you." I said quietly. I cleared my throat. "I thank you for all you both have done for me. If not for you, I would have surely not known what to do…" I said. I looked to Velkan. "Thank you." I whispered. He smiled weakly at me. Reaching his hand out, I took it gratefully, holding it firmly within my own. We remained that way for a few moments. And a long silence ensued, growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. William looked between us, his suspicion growing with each passing second.

" Again, I thank you both, but we must be off." William said after some time, his eyes drifting to down towards our hands. I still held Velkan's tightly, for dear life. As I did so, a terrible feeling began to close itself around my body. A feeling that declared if I were to leave now, a dreadful consequence would soon follow. Anna and William glared at us both in confusion.

I reluctantly let go after a minute, allowing his hands to slip through my fingers. I felt a slip of paper in my hand as I did so. I dared not read it now. I hid it as best I could. I looked up at him with a question on my lips I dared not utter, and noticed his quiet smile.

William took my hand and quickly began to lead me towards the door, out into the open. I took one final look back at my protectors; the only people who I felt would be able to help us in our final hour of need.

William led me to the carriage and opened the door before me. I looked inside at the comfortable interior, as if it were a cell. I looked back at William and saw him smiling at me. He took my arm and helped me into the carriage, and as he climbed in behind me, I stole on final look at Velkan and Anna, the two most intriguing people I would ever meet in my life. My hand tightened around the slip of paper Velkan had given me, the only tie I had left to him.

Anna and Velkan slowly began to wave as the door was shut behind William. The footman quickly walked around the carriage and climbed onto the carriage beside the other man who held the reigns. I heard them call the horse to action, and I slowly began to feel the carriage move. I looked away from them to my cousin, who looked at me happily. I felt his hand tighten around my own. The carriage began to quicken its speed. I turned my gaze back towards their home and found Velkan remained outside alone, watching our departure. We turned suddenly on the pathway and I saw him no more. It would be three years before I would see them both again.

As we rode off, towards my home, a feeling of apprehension began to grow on my soul. I knew this was not the end of our dealings with Dracula. There would never be an end. I looked up at William, and saw him looking forward, his gaze brave and unyielding. He would need much more than bravery and strength to deal with the things that were to come. I looked down and found a revolver. He came prepared. I slid closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth. He smiled momentarily at me and took my hand again. I had never felt him release it.

"Are we to go by ship or by train?" I asked. He looked at me, smiling.

"Train." He responded. I nodded and saw that he still held in his hand the necklace. His knuckles had grown white with clenching it so tightly. I looked up at him again.

"Has he ever stopped hunting us, William?" I asked, so simply. William looked back at me, a fearful gaze in his eyes. He slowly began to smile.

"You remember all those years of sword fighting and weapons training I had as a child?" he asked. I looked at him, confused. "You remember how tirelessly they worked me?" I nodded my head. He smirked.

"Then that should be answer enough for you, dear cousin." He said simply. "In all these years, he has never ceased." Those were the final words I heard him utter in the carriage. We never spoke of that subject again.

A/N:

So what did you think? I loved this chapter. I have no idea why, though. There really wasn't any real romance here, but I was planning on leaving this story off here and writing a second half, what do you think? This whole part of the story served almost as a prologue, I could say. William once again popped in, which I was intending him to, and I especially loved his personality, I put it across exactly the way I wanted it to be!

About the ending: I was just wondering whether I ended the chapter strongly enough. I'm not really good at that, and would especially love it if you let me know how I did! I would love some constructive criticism! I'm forever trying to strengthen my writing skills!

Countess Alana: I hoped you like this chapter!!! Let me know what you think! Sorry I wasn't online last night, we got carried away with movie night! Dracula has definitely gotten a huge part in this story, bigger than I thought there was going to be!! I hope you like what I've written so far! Please let me know what you think of William's character!

Widow Dracula: I appreciate the reviews!!! I always welcome them!!! I'm glad that you think my story was so very well written, and feel honored to have gained your respect! I truly do like the story you have written, it was very very well written! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Your constructive criticism is always welcom. By the way, I was also planning on having the brides make their appearance soon, since you seem to know a lot about them, your help would be greatly appreciated!


	15. My, How the Years Fly

A/N:

Yaaay! My first chapter from the POV of Dracula! I was planning on having a chapter in this story in a different point of view. I wanted to get a more rounded beginning for the entire story, if that is at all possible. This chapter takes place three years after the events of my last chapter. I feel like I jumped to far forward in time, do you think I did? I tried my best to do a smooth transition between the events of the last chapter, and what is now taking place.

Countess Alana: I hope you get the small reference! I won't tell you where!  
Widow Dracula: Here's more of the brides, I hope I have written they're characters to your satisfaction! Please let me know!

Chapter 2

I chose not to bother her after she left Translvania, bound no doubt for France, or Spain. Those were places I rather chose not to visit. I smiled at myself, realizing that I had given her and her kin a false sense of hope. They thought they had escaped me, but they hadn't, and they never would.

"My lord," Verona breathed, wrapping her long arms around me. I sneered. She would never give me warmth. She kissed my face gently, reaching up with her pale, delicate hand to touch my cheek. "We go out tonight to feed. Come with us…" She murmured. I could hear the melded voices of Aleera and Marishka behind us, whining, pleading. I remained seated at my desk, concentrating my hardest on the task at hand.

"Please!" Aleera whined, her voice melodious. Verona tightened her grip about me and smiled. Marishka took a cautious step forward, and took my hand gently.

"Come with us…" Marishka breathed. Their voices began to grow louder, pleading. With every request they made that I ignored, they slowly began to become hurt. Verona pulled away from me and went to Marishka, they're eyes shining with unshed tears. Tears would never fall from those eyes again, I had made sure of that. Aleera remained rooted to her spot.

"You never think of us anymore!" Aleera complained. Her beautiful voice so high pitched. "You only think of your revenge!"

"You only think of the Valerious and Aviere. Families that you could have killed long ago!" Marishka chimed in, backing away from me and towards Aleera. Verona followed slowly behind.

"You only think of that servant girl!" Verona finished, sending their whines to full out screaming. I covered my ears, trying my best to not lose my temper. I failed miserably.

"You try my patience!" I bellowed angrily. They screamed and hissed in agony, wrapping their arms about each other for comfort. I rose from my seat and walked by them, towards the door. "Go and feed." I ordered. They slowly grew silent, realizing that their ploy would not work. I turned to them and sneered. "I will have a pleasant surprise for you when you return." I finished. They all shrieked in delight and rushed to me. I welcomed them with open arms.

"My darlings…" I said quietly, touching each one of them tenderly. "You know I love all three of you." I whispered, knowing full well that they would melt under my touch. And they did. They were like putty in my hands. "Now go, and have your fill. I have a plan I must put to action." I said. They hissed and laughed in delight, their frail bodies flying towards the balcony that lay beyond my desk.

"I will miss you!" I heard Aleera call. Marishka and Verona took her arms, and they leaped into the air, taking off into the night. I smiled as they left. They were truly my lovers, and my protégés, mixed into three beautiful, young women. I turned away and headed towards the door, a smirk on my face.

"Christine…" I murmured. "My Charlotte, my enemy and my fascination…" I said quietly. It had been too long since I had last seen her. Three years to be exact, and it was about time I paid her a visit.

I walked down the hallway, wrapping around myself my cloak. It had truly been too long. I was beginning to miss her. Ha! As if I would. My plan had been in the works for three years! It was about time that I put it to action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine,

I write this letter knowing that by the time you read it, you will be far away from this place and forgetting all that has happened in the short time you were here. The trials you have been through have been nothing short of dangerous. I am both surprised but pleased to see that you have handled it with as much grace and tenacity as you have. Most other women save for my sister would have panicked if put in your situation, but I sense within you an insurmountable strength, which I now sense within your cousin as well. I suppose it to be due to the immense burden that your family has been put under for so long, as mine has as well. I must confess, though it embarrasses me to say it, I am happy to know that there are others who fight the Count with as much hatred and loathing as I do, perhaps more. But, I will not talk of that now. Let me pause for a moment to gather my thoughts.

I imagine you sitting underneath the cool shade of a tree, in the bright light of day, surrounded by friends and family, protected, something you could never have if you had stayed here. I imagine your dark hair clipped up high on your head, the sun shining its sweet rays upon it. I imagine you wearing the finest of gowns, sitting upon the softest cushion Europe can offer. I can envision you reading this note and I suppose as you read it you laugh, wondering why I would ever write to you? I only write to warn you.

Wherever your travels may lead you, I hope it will be somewhere safe. I could not tell you this morning, for we had so little time together alone to talk, and I must confess, I was a bit flustered, as I usually am, when in your presence. But, I will tell you now. I have spent many years in the pursuit of the Count, and have learned only one thing, which I will now pass on to you. He is a man of great powers and strength. Else, he would not have survived from generation to generation. I will also tell you he is the most persistent being on this Earth. Please, I beg of you, do not take my warning lightly, which I am sure you will not. Keep safe.

I have dealt with the Count my whole life, as has my sister, and also my father, and his father before him, generations past. Everyone has perished at his hand save for my sister and I. When will it be my turn? When will it be my sister's? I know not. But I know when it is my turn that I will face him and fight him with all that is in my being and more. I will do it for my sister, and I will do it for myself. But, most of all, I will do it for you. I hope you remember that.

May you and your cousin be safe on your long journey home. I bless you both and protect you. God only knows in these days and years to come whether you will need it or not. Perhaps someday, through some fluke, or dare I say destiny, our paths may cross again. I hope for that, as much as I hope for an end to this endless fight. Until we meet again.

Yours eternally,

V. Valer."

It had been three years since I had first read that letter, hidden away from the prying eyes of my cousin, on our trip home from the ghastly occurrences of those few days. As I read it that first time, my heart soared, catching the insinuations and small confessions he had made. He admired me, but it came only to late.

I treasured that letter, as I treasured the brief time we had spent together. So many times had I read and reread the poor slip of paper that the creases had begun to rip and tear through overuse, and still I kept it. I sat now in the drawing room of my home, safe from the wandering eyes of William and my uncle and aunt, reading the note yet once again. Did he truly feel that way for me, or was it simply something that I had fabricated within my mind, seeing confessions where there were nothing but innocent goodbyes?

I quickly hid the note away within the pages of my book, making sure to not damage it more than it already was. I could hear William calling for me, his voice growing even more worried as he didn't hear my answer. I smiled and put the book gently back on the bookshelf and headed directly towards the door, taking one final look back at the room before leaving.

Of course, he still haunted me. The Count had kept his promise, after all these years. He never manifested himself in person, not since that night he had touched me so tenderly. He came to me instead in dreams, tormenting me and calling my name forevermore. He came but once to my cousin William, sending him into a panic, and never returned. Since that night William insisted he share a room with me, so petrified his dream had made him. It almost amused me, but calmed my worries knowing my cousin was close to me always.

I asked him one day what exactly had transpired in that dream, what the Count had told him that had sent him into such a panic, but William's eyes only grew dark at the mention. He turned away from me and merely walked away, his head slumped. I never asked him again.

"Christine!" he called loudly, almost shrieking. "Where are you, Christine!" I smiled and followed his calling voice, finding him in the gardens. He turned to me, smiling. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was in the drawing room, reading." I answered quietly. He laughed and took my arm.

"Come, Christine. I would like to show you something." He said. He ran suddenly, tugging me behind him. I could barely keep his pace. He stopped suddenly in front of a fountain and ordered me to sit.

"What is it?" I asked. He smirked and paced back and forth before me. He pulled from his pocket a small trinket. I looked at him, somewhat confused.

"It is a gift for you." He said simply. "It came by post." He approached me and took my hand. He laid it gently in the palm. It was a pendant, a cross.

"Who is this from?" I asked. William shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Christine." He said. It was silver, gleaming in the sunlight. "This came with it." He continued. He pulled from his vest a small piece of paper. I took it, more than ever intrigued.

"It's beautiful…" I murmured quietly to myself. My eyes drifted from the note, the crucifix catching my attention more than ever. "Where did it come from?" I asked. My cousin smiled.

"From an unknown address, it appears." He said simply. "Read the note, perhaps you can make heads and tails of it. I could not." William paced in front of me for some moments, impatience marking every footstep and after a moment, he resigned himself to sitting beside me. I looked down at the note.

William noticed my unusual silence after a moment and spoke up.

"Well, do you know who it is?" he asked. I looked to him and smiled as best I could, though I knew that this was only the beginning of a new trial.

"An old friend." I said simply. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, not understanding what was happening. After a moment, William smiled.

"Well, that pleases me…" he said, rising from his spot on the fountain. He reached out to me with his hand. "It is getting dark, Christine. We must be in by now." He said. I nodded after a moment, lingering on the fountain and taking one final look at the note. I hid it away and took my cousin's hand, allowing him to lead me home. It was signed with a large letter "D". It was starting again. If it had ever ended at all.


	16. the Beginnings of a Proposition

Chapter 16

I did not tell William about the letter. I dared not tell him from whom it truly came. I merely allowed him to lead me indoors, to my room, where he left me to get undressed. A fire had been lit, warming my bedroom comfortably. I pulled the letter from my skirts, holding it with the tips of my fingers as if it were a cursed thing.

"I hate you…" I murmured angrily, stepping carefully towards the fire. I threw the piece of paper in, watching the flame consume it. How could one man hold such ill will towards a family for so long? How could he spend generation after generation exacting his revenge against those who were guilty of nothing but being born? The paper slowly became black, and I turned away. I had done the same with every letter he had sent me throughout the years, and so I did the same with this one.

"Are you alright?" I heard William call from the door, it seemed he had never left. "May I come in?" I smiled. His voice always seemed to lighten my mood.

"Of course." I responded. He peeked his head through the door, a curious grin on his face. His smile wilted as he noticed me.

"What is wrong?" he asked. I forced myself to smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I answered. He entered the room, and looked in the fire, noticing a piece of the note he had given me. William turned his gaze upwards, meeting my worried gaze. "Nothing at all." I said simply, turning my back to him.

"Who wrote the note to you, Christine." He asked, his voice quiet and demanding. He stood behind me in perfect silence, awaiting my answer. When none came, he voiced his opinion. "Christine!" he yelled. "You will tell me!" I turned to face him, my face contorted into a look of pure rage.

"You know perfectly well who it was!" I yelled in return. "We live this life as if it is perfect! I hate doing this, day after day after day!" I said, throwing my hands to the side. He returned my angry look with one of his own.

"How do you expect me to help you if you will not tell me a word of what is happening! This is not your burden alone to carry! I will not allow it to be only your burden!" he bellowed. I felt my head to lower, and he looked once again towards the fire. After a moment, William took a deep breath, reaching his hands up to run his hands through his hair. "It is you who wants to make this life seem perfect…burning every note and pretending as if nothing is wrong." He muttered to himself.

Lifting my head, I met his gaze. I walked quickly towards the fireplace, taking a spoke and burning completely what was left of the note. William watched this all as if it were a church tradition. He watched guiltily, as if he had hurt me. He approached me carefully, and reached out to hold the spoke as well, wrapping his hand around my own. I looked back at him and smiled softly. He flashed a smile, and looked once again at the fire.

"How many letters have been written." He asked after a moment, returning his gaze to me. I did not reply. "Christine." He said, his voice slowly becoming angry again. He took a deep breath, calming himself before continued. When he spoke again, it was with a quiet, deadly calm. "Christine, I will ask you one more time, how many of these letters have you received."

"Many. To many to count, William." I answered simply. "He has sent them to me since we left Transylvania." I said quietly. He did not know how to respond. He didn't know what to do. His hand slowly left mine, and he turned away, towards the darkness in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me, Christine?" he asked. I merely shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't tell him why. He paced the room back and forth, frustrated that, try as he might, he could not find a kernel for an answer.

"Fine." he said quietly, yet infuriated. "I am done with this! I am done!" he said, pointing to me. "If you will not allow me to help you, then I will not bother any longer…I cannot do this anymore." He said quietly. I smiled weakly at him.

"I wish I could tell you." I murmured quietly. I longed to tell him, to tell him every vile word that the Count had written to me, but I couldn't. "Please, understand, my cousin." I murmured. I looked towards the floor, my face guilt ridden.

"Alright." He said simply, resigned. He turned quietly and began to leave. "Alright, do as you wish." He whispered. I heard him open the door silently, he stopped momentarily and smiled at me, despite the hurt he was feeling. "I will not push you to do something you feel you cannot do. I just hope maybe some day you will allow me into your confidence." He said, closing it quietly behind him. I remained rooted to where I was, my heart breaking for William. I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't tell him.

I approached my bed, slowly, carefully. And took a seat at the edge, my head buried in my hands. What could I do to stop this? What could I say? My eyes looked out the window, watching the sun disappear through the horizon. There was nothing I could do to protect my family. That was my final thought before I curled myself on my bed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours I spent in comfortable silence. William I heard enter, about an hour after I closed my eyes, quietly putting out the light of the fireplace. For minutes I felt him standing at the other end of the room, his quiet breathing the only other indicator that he even remained. I only tried my best to keep my eyes closed.

His silent steps approached me, and I felt him looking down at me for some seconds. Carefully, I felt him lay a blanket on me, concerned that I should not catch a chill. He reached out gently and brushed his fingertips against my hand, almost in what seemed to be an apology as he pressed his lips gently to my forehead and quietly left. I fell asleep.

I lay there in bed for hours longer, dreaming of nothing, until once again I saw the Count's face. I saw his cold hands at my cousin's throat. Saw his evil sneer as he shot his gaze towards me. I was unable to stop him. I tried to run, truly I did, but to no avail. It was already to late….

"William!" I screamed, shooting up in my bed in a fright. I heard his rushed footsteps across the room. In moments he was at my bedside, reaching out blindly for my hands. I felt him take them, his eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't even known he was there. He had never left my side.

"What is it, Christine?" he asked. William had forgotten our argument completely as he looked at me tenderly. I said nothing. "It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" he whispered quietly. He slid closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. I looked blindly forward, remembering what had happened three years ago. His face haunted me even then.

"I dreamt that he killed you…" I said quietly. I felt his body grow still as he held me. He pulled away after a moment and concentrated his gaze on me, always so unwavering. "He had you by your throat." I murmured. He smiled.

"Come now, it was only a dream…" he whispered. "I am here am I not?" he asked. My eyes widened in fear, noticing a hint of movement at my window. It opened so silently, that had I not realized what was occurring, I would not have noticed.

"He is here…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "He came, as he promised he would…" William furrowed his brow, confusion mastering all his senses. He noticed my eyes locked on something, and he turned slowly and jumped, realizing we were not alone.

"So you are the dear cousin, William…" the familiar voice said, so very quietly. " It is truly a pleasure to meet you. Finally. As for you, dear Christine, I have been awaiting our meeting for quite some time." My cousin glared at him angrily. I felt him reach his hand out to take mine. Clutching it so tightly I felt my hand go numb. Dracula looked towards him, a sneer on his lips. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, lowering his head in a bow. "I am Count Vladislaus Dracula, it is truly an honor." He said. William's eyes widened in shock and wonder. Dracula smiled.

"Nothing to say?" he said, after a moment. My free hand drifted to touch William's shoulder comfortingly. "Christine." He said, turning to me once again. "Nothing to say? You of all people…I would expect more of a welcome than this!" he said, gesturing to us. He turned away and headed towards the window, shutting it carefully behind him.

"Why are you here? Why are you here after three years!" I yelled angrily at him. I forced my hand away from my cousin, approaching him in a fury. William stood as well, hurrying to my side. "I have done nothing to you!" I said loudly.

Dracula laughed and turned his gaze from me to William, whose eyes widened in awe and fear. "You haven't said a word, young William." He commented, his smile almost soft as he looked at him. Dracula turned his unwavering, cold gaze back to me, an amused grin on his face. "I told you I had business attend to. I promised that my dealing with you were not done yet." He said simply. William narrowed his eyes in confusion. His dark eyes shone with confusion as he looked to the Count, shifting his gaze back to me. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke.

"Why?" he asked, so simply. Dracula laughed and turned his attention to William. "What are you here for?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I've merely come to have a moment with Christine." He said, shifting his gaze to me. William glared at Dracula, an infuriated fire in his eyes. "I would like to make a proposition." He continued. William had become confused. He turned his eyes toward me, a question burning on his lips. He then turned towards the Count.

"What do you want?" I asked, worry apparent in my voice as the Count's gaze traveled to my cousin. I reached out blindly and took the hem of William's coat. Dracula noticed this small gesture and laughed.

"Such a touching display of affection." He said, barely stifling a laugh. "I only wished Charlotte was as caring to me…" he continued. He turned away from us and walked briskly to the fireplace, and in moments, he had lit a fire. William glared at him in shock.

"I bring tidings from Transylvania." The Count said quietly. "Anna and Velkan send their regards." My eyes widened in shock, I had not heard their names in so long. He approached me softly, reaching his hand out to touch a lock of my hair. I backed away from him angrily.

"What have you done to them!" I yelled. He smirked handsomely.

"I think you mean to ask what they have done to me." The Count responded. He was silent for a moment. "They are perfectly alright, for the moment that is. Do not worry, I have not harmed a hair on _his_ head." William did not understand the reference. He merely looked on in confusion. I blushed despite myself. Dracula turned his attentions from me, slowly towards William.

"Such a handsome young man." He said, taking in the finery William wore. "My brides would love to have you as a plaything." He continued, quietly.

"Leave here." William said simply. His eyes had taken on a slightly fearful light as Dracula uttered those words. "We want nothing to do with you!" he yelled. In moments he had pulled from his shirt a concealed weapon, aiming it squarely at the Count's chest. I felt William's hand shove me backwards, throwing me to the ground. I looked towards the Count, afraid to see what would happen next. Surprisingly, he laughed.

"Do not aim that foolish weapon at my chest. I have done nothing to threaten you." He said quietly. William kept the revolver aimed squarely at his chest. Dracula laughed loudly.

"You cannot kill me, foolish boy!" he said, his voice almost playful. I rose from where I lay as quickly as I could, but I found I was too late. Before William had even pulled the trigger, the Count had taken his arm, violently twisting it. I heard his scream of pain. Sneering, and throwing me a sideways glance, he turned his attention to William once again, tossing him aside as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. "William, you stupid boy…" he said, sneering down at the slump that was my cousin. "It would have been better for you, had you just stayed as you were."

I rose from where I stood, staring at what seemed to me to be the lifeless body of my cousin on the ground. My heart felt as if it had broken in two. Mustering all the strength I could, I ran to him, but the Count grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I glared up at him angrily, trying to vainly pry his fingers away from me.

"Do not fear me." He murmured, so quietly that I could almost not hear him at all. "Do you forget so easily how tender and caring I could be?" he asked, bringing his gloved hand up to touch my reddened cheek. I cringed as I felt it. "Do you not remember that night? I remember so very well…" he whispered. His hand moved from my cheek to my neck, traveling slowly downwards, towards my heaving chest. He breathed in deeply, feeling my thumping heartbeat. " How delicious that feels…" he said quietly, almost to himself. He sighed deeply, suddenly returning to his senses. "But never mind that. I only come to bring you news. I didn't expect to see your foolish cousin here as well." He said simply. I looked away as I heard the painful moan of William. I glared back at the Count angrily.

"Have you no heart?" I asked angrily. Dracula sneered in response, tightening his grip. I winced in pain. He began to lead me away, quickly towards the bed. I shouted in surprise as he threw me violently against it. "Is this answer enough for you? Hmmm?" he asked. He seemed almost annoyed. Something had truly angered him. "I lost that part of my being long ago…" he said, trailing off. I looked past him, and saw William rise, ever so slowly, from the floor. He turned away and looked briefly towards him. He turned back and smiled.

"I come to make a proposition." He said simply. I winced. William was now fully standing, yelping in pain as he moved his arm. I called out to him.

"William!" I yelled. He looked up, somewhat confused and unaware. In a moment his gaze had locked on me. "William, go and fetch Uncle!" I yelled. He nodded and ran as best he could, but Dracula stopped him. The door had been locked before he even reached the exit.

"Foolish boy." He muttered quietly to himself. I could hear William vainly trying to open the door. In moments he had given up the fight, and fell to the floor a powerless slump. Dracula kept his cold gaze locked on me all the while.

"What is it you have come for!" I yelled angrily. I moved as slowly away from the bed as I could. I heard the Count laugh.

"I've come for you." He answered simply. "And for your cousin, as well. I promised a gift to my darlings." He continued.

**A/N:**

**I added in a bit more conversation, because it seemed to me to be a bit choppy. I hope it sounds much better than it did before!!!**

**Widow Dracula: Please let me know what you think. Does it look like I've fixed all the problems I've had with this chapter? You were right about the attack on William, it did seem a bit rushed and such. I've tried to add in some more dialogue to clear that up. I just want it to seem like every once in a while, he can unleash his full disdain on the family. I'm sorry about not being clear and choppy! I tend to just assume people know what is transpiring between the lines! I'm trying my hardest to not do that! Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully, in the next chapter I will have the continuation of the conversation, which will wrap up a lot of the loose ends that I left open in this one!**

**P.S.**

**I am glad that you think so highly of my OC's! I've been trying so hard to make them seem believable to the storyline! I hate it when people write fanfiction and don't even attempt to cover up the fact that they are an original character, as I'm sure you feel! That is why I loved reading your fanfiction, Miletta was such a believable character!  
BTW: Yes, Hermione and Malfoy do make a cute couple, even though I know that they will never get together!!! I'm also rooting for Ron and Hermione**!


	17. Interesting Turn of Events, To Say The L...

Chapter 17

"That can't be the only reason you've come here." I heard suddenly. William was still on the floor, his head lowered. He raised it slowly, his gaze as strong as ever. "I know you, Count Vladislaus Dracula. That cannot be the only reason…you said you had a proposition to make. Make it and leave." He said. In a moment, his small speech had ended. Dracula did not turn to face William. He kept his gaze locked on me.

"You are a smart man." Dracula said after a moment. "I like you. I like your tenacity." He continued, a small hint of amusement in his voice. Dracula turned to him and approached him quietly. He held out his hand, an expectant look on his face. William looked up at him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Take my hand, William Aveire." He said. "Come, do not be afraid. Let me help you up. My apologies for being so rough with you." He went on. Dracula smiled so sincerely, that William looked down for a moment and reluctantly took his hand. The Count pulled him up gently, and patted his back. "Good man. Now go and sit by your cousin." He said. William glared at him angrily, but obeyed silently, coming to my side. I held out my hand to take.

"Now," Dracula said, clapping his hands together in amusement. "For the proposition." He looked to me, a tender smile on his face. "And your help would be invaluable. A ball…" He began slowly. Dracula stopped immediately, furrowing his eyebrows. I didn't know what had happened, why he had stopped so suddenly. But, after a moment I got my answer. I was the first to hear the footsteps hurrying down the hallway. Then moments after, William heard them as well.

A sudden knock erupted from the awkward silence, my Uncle calling to us. "William! Christine!" His voice was panic stricken, as he realized the door was locked. I heard him throw the full weight of his body against it, frustrated that he couldn't get in. "William!" he yelled. Dracula had shot his gaze towards the door, and looked quickly back to us a smile on his face.

"An interesting turn of events, to say the least…" the Count said, his voice slowly trailing off. He shot his gaze towards the door, then back at us once again.

My cousin smirked at the Count, noticing the man growing slightly uncomfortable. "You still want to propose your idea?" William asked. Dracula laughed in response. The bangs at the door came even louder, almost drowning out our voices.

"I really do like you." Dracula responded. William huffed in anger. "And no, I will wait until another time." He said, backing away from us. His opened his arms wide, and walked gracefully towards the fireplace, putting out the light. He turned back to us. A loud crack was heard as the door began to slowly splinter. He sneered.

"Well," he said quietly. "I didn't expect we'd have even more guests. I suppose this could be my fault for acting so recklessly…" He continued silently, almost to himself. The voices began to grow louder, and the knocking ever more persistent. He glanced towards William.

"I think it is about time I should be making my escape." He said, smiling. I rose from my spot on the bed, pulling my cousin up beside me. I had made up my mind to run to the door. But, the Count approached me suddenly, making me jump in surprise.

"Goodbye, Christine. Until we meet again." He said. Reaching out with his hand, he tried to brush his fingers against my hair. I pulled back, avoiding his touch. "Hmmm…" he said. Turning away, he headed immediately towards the French doors. He looked back only momentarily to smile at us.

"Perhaps another time!" he called. "Another time when we won't be interrupted!" The Count jumped out into the night, disappearing without a trace. William stood frozen to his spot, glancing only once at me. We had forgotten completely about William's father outside of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was here." William said calmly as I bandaged his wrist. He winced slightly in pain as I turned it about. "It was him and no other. Ask Christine. She knows!" He continued. Uncle Ferdinand watched us with a dead silence, looking to me with an intrigued expression on his face.

He had finally entered the room only minutes after the disappearance of the Count. His face was reddened with worry and panic as he looked at the both of us. Without even saying a word, he immediately walked us down the stairs, to the library, where we remained still.

"Is this true, Christine?" he asked. I concentrated my gaze on William's wrist, not wanting to meet his immensely powerful gaze.

"Yes." I responded quietly. "It could have been no other. He locked the doors so we couldn't escape. He said he wanted to make a proposition…" I answered, my voice slowly trailing off. I looked up briefly, noticing the whole house in an uproar, voices calling from every direction. Panic-stricken faces looked back at me, pale and worried at the news their ears had just heard. Their thoughts I knew almost as if they were my own. The words were on their lips, though they dared not utter the words. The Count had made himself known to us... I could not tear my eyes away. I had caused this…

I watched as light was being cast into every shadow, men carrying torches running about as if they were mad, calling to each other for help. The housemaids tended to the children, my Aunt and eldest cousin's among them. Clara was there with them, shaking. I looked away for the moment, not wanting to see that scene.

"What proposition?" my Uncle asked. William remained silent, wincing in pain as I slowly slid his shirt off to reveal his bruised shoulder. A small cut was barely noticeable. I smiled weakly at him. "William!" he bellowed suddenly.

"A ball…I think he said a ball…" he answered, his eyes squeezing shut as I applied some medicine. "He was going to say more, but you interrupted him." He continued, looking up to meet his father's gaze. Uncle Ferdinand looked away.

"A good thing I did." Uncle said after a moment, looking to his son and smiling. "Or you most surely would have been done for. Where did all the training I give you go to?" he asked, smiling playfully. "In one ear and out the other, I suppose." I smiled, realizing he was trying to make light of the situation. William smirked.

"As it always has, Father." William answered. I remained silent, applying some bandages to his wounds. Uncle Ferdinand suddenly turned his attention to me.

"Christine, is there anything else you would like to add as well?" he asked. William turned his gaze to me, knowing that there was more. He gently nudged my side with his elbow, urging me on.

I instead, looked around the room we were now in. William and I sat in the library, candles lit on either end of a table we were at. I remained with my cousin tending his wounds at one end, while my Uncle remained on the other side. He sat on the largest seat, acting as if he were a judge presiding over a case. I nodded yes in response to the question.

"He has been writing letters." I said simply. "I have been receiving them these past three years." Uncle Ferdinand narrowed his eyes in confusion, while William merely looked back at me, an expectant look on his face. He wanted to know more.

"How do you know it was him?" Uncle asked. I answered almost immediately.

"Because no other person I know writes with blood and signs with the letter 'D'. I know his writing." I answered. Uncle Ferdinand remained silent for a moment. He soon ventured another question.

"Do you have any of those letters? Can I read them?" he asked. I shook my head. Uncle turned away, not knowing what to do next. William ventured a suggestion, steering away Uncle's train of thought.

"Perhaps we should look into this ball that he mentioned to us." William said simply. Uncle Ferdinand turned to him, smiling.

"You know, boy, I think you are right!" he said, excitedly. He turned to me.

"Did he mention anything in his letters about some sort of ball?" Uncle Ferdinand asked. I thought for a moment, my mind immediately remembering a specific instance.

"His last one that he wrote me, I think he mentioned a masquerade ball. He said he liked them. I don't think there was any sort of reference as to when or where." I said simply. I saw Uncle Ferdinand's eyes light up as I said this. William turned to me and smiled.

"We can use this to our advantage…" Uncle said. He rose from his seat and headed immediately to the door. "We can use this to our advantage indeed!"

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think of the chapter! My god, I've had such writer's block lately it is ridiculous! I hope this one was written better than the last chapter. I think I might be getting some ideas on where I should take this story next, lol.**

**Countess Alana: I know, I know. I haven't really explained the letters! I also didn't allow Dracula to finish his mini speech, but believe me when I tell you I have some really, really good ideas!**

**Widow Dracula: I know I haven't given many clues in this chapter. But, have you figured out what Dracula is planning on bringing back for the Brides!!!**


	18. Preparations

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We had made a plan, and with determination, my family and I were carrying it out. A masquerade ball had indeed been announced, scheduled for November seventeenth, in the summer palace of an alleged acquaintance that the Count had in Budapest. One among his many. Dracula would be sure to attend.

We had found out through William's father, who had spent days after the Count's visit to our home inquiring after balls. I had pointed out particularly masquerade balls. A man named Hans had filled in the crucial piece of information with the time and place. That was only days away. If everything was to work according to the master plan, Dracula would be dead before the night was out. I smiled, knowing the relief I would feel.

A million different colors lay everywhere. Jewels sparkled and shined as they hung carelessly from jewelry boxes and mirrors. A flurry of activity surrounded me as servant woman passed in front of me, showing me different gowns that I could possibly wear. I merely sat in the center of it all, a feeling of dread at the pit of my stomach. My eyes closed to oust the brightness of the room.

_The boom of a door slamming shut. I looked up to see my Uncle smiling at my Cousin and I. "We can use this to our advantage indeed!" he said almost madly. He walked carefully around the table, coming to our side. I looked at him in confusion._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled at me and reached out with his thumb to touch my nose playfully. I smiled. "What are you planning?" I asked. _

"_You are our winning hand." Uncle said happily. "It seems from what William has told me, the Count has become taken with you." Uncle Ferdinand said. I nearly blanched at the thought. The Count didn't admire me. He only wanted to torture me. Torture me because I reminded him of an old enemy. "A splendid plan…" Uncle Ferdinand muttered to himself. William perked up immediately._

_  
"What is your idea father, what are we going to do?" he asked. I did not want to know, because I knew it involved me somehow. But, reluctantly, I listened. Because, at the same time, I wanted to finish the Count as much, if not more, than the two men I now were with._

_  
"Come here William, Christine," Uncle Ferdinand called. He had turned away while I had been lost in my thoughts. He had walked to a small writing desk, taking out a piece of paper to write on. "We have much to talk about." He said. _

"And this one?" someone asked me, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up at the young woman and smiled. "What do you think of this one?" she said, holding up a yellow gown the color of sunshine. I smiled in amusement. It looked almost as if it were gold. Vladislaus Dracula would love the richness.

"That one is perfect." I said simply. I saw the girl's eyes light up in excitement. She looked to the other women, calling to them that they had found a dress. They all looked up from their work, satisfied. "It's perfect." I said again.

"Now for the jewelry." The girl said, handing me the dress as carefully as she could. "I know the perfect pair of earrings and necklace that you could wear!"

It was strange how happy one could make another by simply praising their strength. The girl arrived in moments, holding the jewelry in her hand. A golden choker she had, with a black cameo decorating the center. The earrings and pins she held in her hands were all gold as well. I would shine that night, apparently. I nodded in approval.

I rose from my seat and went to a huge trunk, opening the box. It was empty, perfect to pack. I called to the girl. "Have my things packed quickly, I must be on my way before the night is out." I said simply. She nodded in reply, calling the other women to work as well.

I left the room quickly to find William.

_"Keep him distracted, Christine." Uncle Ferdinand said. "You dance with him, play with him. Pretend as if you have had a change of heart." I looked at him as if he had gone completely mad._

_  
"Do you know what you are asking me to do?" I answered simply. Uncle Ferdinand chuckled in reply. "What if the Count doesn't believe me?" I asked. "How can I convince him that I've had such a quick change of heart?"_

"_You will find a way, I'm sure." He replied. He turned his concentration to William, whose eyes danced with happiness. He was finally getting his chance to fight._

"_William," his father said, laughing. "You will be not far away. Be at least within walking distance of them. Watch them for the night. We do not know where this ball will take place, but I'm positive it will be in large, lavish surroundings. You will be taking with you three of my men to act as watchmen and guards. The will listen, and they will see everything, reporting back to you every few minutes, alternating consecutively, as you see here." He said, as a crude drawing began to form by his hand. I looked down in amusement. I felt like Alexander the Great, or Joan of Arc. _

"_Each one of these men will be located at an entrance or an exit. If there is some sort of balcony overlooking the ball or something of the sort, I will want you to position at least one man there." Uncle Ferdinand said, drawing a balcony. _

_"To act as a sharpshooter." I said quietly to myself. My Uncle looked to me and smiled tenderly._

_  
"Exactly, sweetheart." He said. He touched my shoulder tenderly before returning his attention to the paper. "Now…"_

I hurried down the hallway, trying in vain to find my cousin. Like me, he was preparing for the trip, a trip I was hoping he would return from. I found him in a darkened room, surrounded by weapons. I stopped, my excited mood screeching to a halt.

"William." I said, walking carefully into the room. He turned and smiled.

_"I understand the concept of the plan, yes." William said after a moment, looking up at his father. He pointed to the circle that indicated Dracula. "But how do we go about killing him? A silver stake, bullet, decapitation…What?" he asked. Uncle looked at him for a moment before responding._

_"No attempt like this has ever been made on his life." William's father replied simply. "To put it gently, my son, I don't know."_

_William's eyes widened slightly at this revelation. He had been excited up until this point, expecting a quick end to the Count, and the beginning of a good, normal life. It was barely out of reach._

_"So how do you suggest we kill him?" William answered. I felt my hand reach out to touch his gently. He didn't even feel it. He had become intent on the plan. His father laughed and continued._

_"Another good reason as to why we have more than one man…"_

"Have you picked your weapon?" I asked gently, afraid to see his reaction. William smiled at me and looked away, towards a silver dagger that hung on the wall.

"Actually," he said. "I think I have decided on two. Better safe than sorry. The first is a revolver. I have silver bullets to go with that." William continued, as if he were advertising some sort of product.

I smirked and approached him. I lifted my hand and tickled him playfully on the back of the neck. He laughed.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking at me. I smirked.

"Because I haven't seen you smile in so long." I answered in reply. "Now, show me these weapons you've chosen!" I said, my voice growing excited. His eyes brightened in enthusiasm. He was already romanticizing the battle, envisioning the victory. He pointed up towards the dagger.

"You see that there?" he said. He walked away, towards the weapon. He took it down, gently from the wall. "It is a silver dagger. According to what my father has researched, it seems that the nosferatu tend to have allergies to this metal. If it doesn't kill him, perhaps it will stop him enough to make our escape." He said.

He looked at it as if it were a treasure to behold. He then looked up and smiled at me. William held it out for me to take. I approached cautiously, my hands reaching out as I came within reach of it. He relinquished it gently into my waiting hands and smiled at me.

"It is light. It hardly weighs an ounce." I said, watching the light dance off the weapon. It was thin, but long, just long enough to pierce through a heart. The handle was wrapped carefully in what appeared to be leather, allowing a firm hold on the weapon when attacking. I looked up at him.

"It's strong and large enough to pierce a heart, yet light enough to hide in a boot or vest." William said. I slowly returned the dagger to him. I watched as he hid it in his vest, demonstrating.

_" Silver is the only sure thing that will keep you safe should something go wrong." Uncle Ferdinand said, at the close of his speech. He looked at me and smiled. "Should something go wrong, I want you to take your cousin and flee the place. Run as far away as you can and find a church. It is in there only that you will be safe." He said. William stood and smiled at his father, before coming to stand behind where I sat. I felt his arms wrap around me in comfort as he answered._

_"If something does go wrong." William said confidently. "I've had military experience, and I've been taught by the masters of sword fighting and shooting. I am sure I will be able to finish this with out a single hitch." He continued. I looked down, not feeling so confident. Uncle Ferdinand smiled._

_"As I am sure you will, but still the same, I want you to have planned some sort of route of escape should anything happen." Uncle Ferdinand said. William smiled in response._

_"I will be sure to do that." William answered. "We must have all aspects of this plan covered, no matter how small the detail." So confident he was. Why couldn't I bring myself to feel the same way?_

_"Now go. I have some inquires to make." Uncle Ferdinand said._

"So very amusing!" I said in happiness. He pulled the dagger from his vests and looked proudly at me. "I am glad you will have such a thing to protect you. Make sure you know how to use that thing." I continued. William remained silent. He bent downwards, hiding the dagger in his boot.

"You have the most dangerous part of the plan to carry out. It is surprising my father didn't allow you to carry some sort of protection as well." William said after a moment, rising to meet my gaze. "You will be so close to him, you play a dangerous game. Are you sure you want to do this, Christine?" he asked. I smiled.

"I will do this." I answered confidently. "I will provide the window of attack. Do not worry about me, William. I will be fine." He smiled and approached me. I felt his arms wrap around myself in a hug. His heart was beating quickly. He was scared. I could feel it.

"William." I said, pulling away from him after a moment. "Go and pack. We do not want to miss the train to Budapest now, do we?" he smirked. He did not show a hint of the fear he was feeling.

"We don't want to miss the window." He replied, mimicking me. I glared at him angrily, but smiled playfully after a while. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"You go!" I said, pretending to be infuriated. He lifted his hands up in surrender, walking around me. As he passed, I felt him tug my hair playfully. I shot after him, down the hall, and to his room. He had allowed me to forget the anxieties I felt, if only for a moment.

**A/N:**

**I loved writing this chapter!!! What did you think of the switching off of what was happening in the chapter. If you didn't notice, I was trying to combine elements of what transpired directly after the events of last chapter with what is supposedly happening 'now', if you know what I mean. I tried to make a seamless transition between the two as I wrote the chapter, and I think I did a pretty good job.**

**This chapter is quickly leading us up to the chapter I can't wait to write!!! Is it creating enough anticipation!! As I was writing the chapter, I tried my hardest to create that type of atmosphere, let me know how it came across!**


	19. A Strange New Member of the Family

Chapter 19

"Christine!" my cousin said playfully. I had chased him into his room, where everything had already been neatly packed away. I looked around in amazement. Absentmindedly, I had bumped into him, not realizing he had stopped. "That hurt!" he said. I smirked.

"You deserved it." I answered in response. I looked around my self. I didn't realize that he had finished his packing so quickly. Seeing this made the inevitability of what we were doing sink in deeper. My mouth opened in surprise. "Well, I gather you are ready to go, aren't you?" I asked. William nodded his head in response.

"Why put off tomorrow what you can do now? It's the motto I live by." William answered, with an amused grin on his face. I stepped around him, finding five trunks filled to the brim with his belongings. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned my attention back to him.

"I don't understand why you are going to need all that, William." I answered, somewhat confused. He became flustered. It took a moment for him to answer.

"I have my reasons." He responded. I smiled at him and slowly turned away from his luggage, walking past him. "It's all things I am sure we will be needing." I had headed to a seat, throwing falling into it. Almost habitually, I laughed. William watched with an amused grin on his face.

"I suppose you would." I answered. I sat up, smiling at him. "Is Uncle Ferdinand coming with us?" I asked. William shook his head.

"He is getting older, Christine. He would not be able to help us. I believe Uncle Rajon is coming in his stead." William responded. I widened my eyes in surprise. Uncle Rajon was a relative I had not seen since I was 12. Uncle Rajon…his name was as vivid as his memory. He was a soldier, a very good one, to say the least. To put it gently, the age difference between him and Uncle Ferdinand was rather large. Uncle Ferdinand had been born over 18 years before Rajon, Uncle Rajon being only 28, not much older than I. He could easily have been confused for our brother. Of course, I didn't remember much of what he looked like. His memory had dimmed in my mind. I looked up to meet my cousin's gaze.

"When is he coming?" I asked William. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." My cousin responded. "Uncle Rajon works on his own clock. He'll come as soon as he can." He replied. I smirked.

"Exactly how I remember him." I answered. "He only came to see me when he had time." I heard William's laugh.

"Don't be so hard on him. He has kept us safe for all these years." William responded. I took a deep breath and looked away.

"All these years..." I muttered. "Why do you say that? He is not much older than we are, William. He just has more skill with a rifle." I answered. He didn't reply. We both remained silent, not knowing what else to say.

Despite the trepidation I was feeling at not having Uncle Ferdinand beside us, I was also feeling a sense of strange excitement. This was a member of my family, which had always eluded me. So much was spoken of him, yet so little I knew about his life. Did he have a wife, children? Did he ever think of us? I didn't know the answers. It surprised and pleased me that he had decided so quickly to come to our aide. Yet, I was a bit unsure at having a stranger join us, no matter what blood ties he may have shared with us.

"I can't wait to see him again." I said after a moment of awkward silence. William smirked. I watched as he turned and headed towards a writing table he had. He busied himself by sorting out the mess he had left there, covering a bottle of ink and quickly hiding away slips of paper left out.

"Are we still on the subject of our young Uncle?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I can't wait to see what he looks like." I said. William smiled.

"I am sure he will be handsome. He was when we were younger. All the girls in the city were in love with him." William answered. I caught a hint of resentfulness in his voice. His memories of our Uncle seemed to be much more vivid than mine seemed to be. We were silent again. Nothing more was said.

Quite suddenly, I heard my name being called, the housemaids. They were wondering where I had gone. William heard this as well. "I suppose I should be going, shouldn't I?" I asked with an amused grin on my face. William did not respond. He only nodded his head.

"I will be there in a few minutes." My cousin said after a moment. He smiled at me as I rose and headed towards the door, slowly. "Go, they are calling you." He said. I walked out of his room, and then gradually began to pick up speed as I began to run. Strangely enough, I was excited about this trip we were taking, I felt like a little girl again.

I hurried from the room, running down the hallway, rushing to my room. I was in such a hurry, I was not even aware of anyone else nearby. I felt myself crash into someone, sending them backwards.

"Whoa there!" I heard. I felt hands on my shoulders. Looking up I found a young man smiling down at me. I blushed furiously, pulling away. Who was that?

"I'm sorry!" I said loudly. I tried to push past him, seeing my room at the other end of the hall. "I'm in a hurry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I said. I tried to walk by him, but he stopped me.

"You look familiar to me. What is your name?" he asked. I smiled, bowing my head slightly in respect as I noticed the uniform he wore.

"I am sorry, but I really must be going." I said, trying to push by him. I heard his playful laugh as he stopped me again.

"I know you." He said simply. He walked a circle around me, his eyes dancing in curiosity as he looked at me. I saw his finger travel to his lip in thought. A habit, most likely. I slowly began to grow uncomfortable under this intense scrutiny.

"I am most positive you do not know me, sir." I answered, growing slowly irritated. I heard his laugh from behind me. I chose to ignore it. "I would be sure to remember the likes of you." I said.

"And I am most positive, miss, that I do know you. I never forget a pretty face." He said simply. I blushed furiously. I was done with his game.

"Christine Aveire." I responded. He widened his eyes in surprise. "May I please pass?" I asked. "I am in quite a hurry, my housemaids are calling to me."

"Christine!" he said happily. "It has been such a long time since I saw you last!" He looked me up and down and smirked handsomely. "You've grown up so…quickly. You've completely blossomed…" he trailed off, taking in my height, and my clothing. I flushed in embarrassment. He noticed this and smiled in amusement. "You don't remember me, do you?" he asked. I looked up at him, fully taking in his face. Dark eyes, auburn hair, doll like nose. No defining features that I could recollect. He smiled. "Well?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." I said simply. His smile wilted only momentarily. I glared at him in confusion.

"You are my niece!" he said happily. "Remember, we used to play together as children." He said his eyes dancing. My eyes widened in surprise. The man who stood in front of me was my Uncle. He had arrived sooner than I expected.

"You are Uncle Rajon?" I said, surprise apparent in my voice. He looked nothing like William's father or my mother for that matter. He looked so young…

I still heard the housemaids calling for me as I stood there, somewhat surprised at seeing him arrive so soon. I looked up at him, an apologetic look in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle, but I must go and tend to my housemaids. They are calling me." I said, feeling awkward at using the term 'uncle'. He smiled.

"Let me come with you." He said. "We have much to catch up on. I was coming up here to see you and William anyhow." I smiled, heading down the hallway. He followed behind.

"Speaking of William, where is he?" he asked. "I didn't see him when I arrived." I didn't respond, Uncle Rajon laughed. "How old is he, twenty six?" Rajon asked. I turned back and smirked.

"Yes, he is." I responded, finally reaching my doors. The women in my room had finished my packing, and remained cleaning up the small mess that had been left with the jewels and other ornaments lying about. Uncle Rajon smiled.

"Well, well, well." He said behind me. "You have quite a room here, my dear." He said. I felt him approach slowly from behind me. His hand touched me gently on the shoulder. I jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I turned to face him.

"I didn't expect to feel you touch my shoulder." I responded. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I haven't been quite myself lately. I'm sorry." I said. He smirked.

"It is perfectly understandable." He said in answer. "Now when do we leave? I am ready when you all are." he said. It was then that finally I understood where William had inherited the eagerness that ran hot in his veins.

"We are leaving now." I heard suddenly. My uncle and I turned in surprise, not expecting to hear the voice we did. William smiled. "It nice to see you again, Uncle." I saw Rajon's eyes brighten in happiness.

"See," he said, looking back at me. "At least someone remembers me." He continued. He held out his hand for William to take. "How are you?" he asked eagerly. William smirked and reached out to take his as well, Uncle Rajon shook it excitedly. I saw my cousin flash me a quick smile before returning his concentration to our uncle.

"I am alright. I trust your trip was a pleasurable one." William responded. Rajon smiled before he answered. It was strange that, even now, we all pretended as if this was a mere pleasure trip, rather than an all out declaration of war against not a nation, but a race of demons. I watched the whole conversation transpire, never saying a word.

Their conversation continued for some minutes, recounting events from early childhood I did not even remember. I saw Uncle Rajon turn to me suddenly.

"You remember when you were young and you loved pretending to have a house and family of your own?" he asked me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and I saw him laugh. "William and I used to always agree to play with you, but neither of us could quite decide who would play the role of son. I clearly remember William fighting with me once because of it. He seemed pretty adamant against being 'Little Willy', yet again." William's eyes darkened somewhat.

"I hated playing that role." He said. "If I remember correctly, I always had to fight you to play the role of the husband. Somehow, you always won and I ended up wearing a bib and child's hat, parading about as if I was a baby." I laughed despite myself.

"I think I do remember that…" I said quietly. "Or we would put it to a vote…and you would always lose, two votes to your one." My heart grew heavy at the memory.

"I loved playing the role of the husband." Uncle Rajon said, smiling sadly to himself. "It was very fun…" his voice slowly trailed off, his eyes growing distant as he remembered the distant memory. I heard William's voice interrupt us.

"Well, I suppose we must be going." William said, hearing the quickened sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. He cast a quick look down, noticing the footmen coming to take our belongings. He grinned before turning back to us.

"I suppose we have to cut off the introductions and greetings." William said. "Have your things been packed, Uncle?" he asked. Rajon smiled and nodded yes.

"They were packed into the carriage as soon as I arrived. We are waiting only for you two." He said, looking between William and myself. I smiled. William moved to the side and allowed the men to enter my room, each one taking some bags and climbing down the stairs.

"Well," I said, watching my things being carried out. I looked further down the hallway watching William's things being carried out as well. "I suppose we should be following them downstairs, shouldn't we?" I asked. Uncle Rajon smiled.

William quickly began to head down the small hallway leading towards the stairwell. I felt Uncle Rajon's gentle hand at my back as he led me down the hall as well. I turned back and smiled at him. With my Uncle there, I felt as if nothing could go wrong. He had completed the final piece of the puzzle that William's father had masterminded.

A small speech my William's father gave to us soon after we came downstairs, telling us to be careful and to listen to our Uncle. It seemed to last two hours when it was only minutes long. Ferdinand narrowed his eyes slightly at his young brother, noticing the close proximity Rajon kept to me. It was a brief flash of disapproval, which Uncle Rajon did not even catch. At last, it was time to go.

"William, take care of your cousin." Uncle Ferdinand said, hugging his son tightly. He pulled away for a moment. "I'll kill you if something happens to her." He said jokingly. I heard William's light laugh.

"I will father." He responded. Uncle Ferdinand smirked in response, pulling away from him. He turned to me and his brother.

"You know what to do." Uncle said to his brother. Rajon nodded silently in affirmation. He held out his hand for Uncle Ferdinand to take.

"Goodbye for now, Ferdinand. I'm sure when we return I will have taken care of that pest." He responded. I smiled.

Funny, how those few days seemed only like hours to me. The farewells were short and sweet, no tears and no worries. Uncle Ferdinand watched from the doorway, his wife close by his side, as the three of us climbed into the carriage waiting to take us to the train. I felt William's strong hand on my back as I took his other to climb into the carriage carefully. William followed behind, sitting next to me with Uncle Rajon right after. We sat in the carriage in uncomfortable silence, each of us not knowing what to do next.

"Well, I suppose it is time to go." I heard our Uncle say. He smiled at William and called out to the men at the helm of the carriage. We slowly began to move. We were going to Budapest, finally.

**A/N: I know, I know, not a lot of stuff happened here. A boring chapter, to say the least…lol. I need to get through these occurences before I can get to the main part of the fic…If I don't do it then I feel like the story will be incredibly rushed and it wouldn't sound very good.**

**Countess Alana: I hope you like this latest installment, and the new character I introduced into the story. I don't know really how to describe him….he is interesting to say the least, lol. Let me know what you think of him!**

**Widow Dracula: Thanks for letting me know what you think about the last chapter you reviewed!! Your suggestions are really, really valued because sometimes I just need a second eye reading the story to let me know if something was too rushed, or not elaborated enough on. I don't take criticism as an insult at all, as long as it is not said in a mean or demeaning way, which I am sure you would never do! And yes, I think you did get your conjecture right about the 'gift' that Dracula wants to bring back for his brides.**

**Anyway, Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope it was good and at least smooth and relevant to the story. If you think there are any small changes I need to make, don't hesitate to tell me on the review board, I will try my best to fix it! I love getting constructive criticism. I really do, because it helps me to improve my work!!!!**


	20. Small Intermission Before the Big Show

Chapter 20

"Well," Uncle Rajon said, taking a look around our surroundings. "This is homey." I glared at him in confusion.

"It is a hole in the wall." I said simply, looking at him. I ventured towards the threshold, taking a step inside. The architecture of the building was beautiful, but the rooms seemed so tiny compared to what I was accustomed to. I looked back towards William, smiling weakly. "I suppose we could manage. It's beautiful, despite the size." I said.

"Well, I guess we should follow." William said, looking to our Uncle. With a simple hand gesture, he motioned for Uncle Rajon to enter. "After you." Rajon smiled briefly and looked into the apartment.

"If you insist." He said. "Oh and by the way," he said, bending to pick up his bags. He looked up and smiled at the both of us. "I would prefer to just be called Christopher." He said. "I'm not much older than you two, and it kills me with laughter to hear you calling me your uncle." He said, smirking handsomely. I laughed. William took some more bags and carried them into the rooms,

"If that is what you want Christopher." I said simply.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked. I didn't tell him the truth, but I felt infinitely better using his real name. "I could tell by the faces you made that it didn't feel right calling me by that foolish title." He said. William smiled sardonically, trying to push by him to enter the room. Christopher refused.

"Go! You are in my way." William said after a moment. "We can talk when all the things have been brought inside!" Christopher smiled and entered the building, William following not far behind.

"Alright." William said, throwing the baggage onto the floor. "Sleeping arrangements first, then we prepare for the ball." He said simply. I smirked, finding and looking into the first room I noticed. A beautiful view out into the mountains I saw. A room with a view, that always pleased me. Turning around, I faced William.

"I think I've found my room." I said. I saw as William took some of my baggage, bringing it to the room. He smiled.

"I'm glad." He answered. He looked inside and smiled in pleasure. "It's a delightful room." He said. Christopher was not far behind. I heard his comment almost immediately following William's.

"Yes it is." He said. "Before William says a word, I would like to claim the room adjoining your own." He said, smiling. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. William turned, an anxious look on his face.

"What exactly are you intentions?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"What?" Christopher asked. I merely smiled at the confusion. "Oh…OH!" he said, surprised. "I didn't mean it at all to come out that way! I only meant the Count is in this city and I think Christine would better off if I remained close by." William narrowed his eyes in suspicion before turning his gaze to meet mine.

"I don't care either way." I said simply. "I only want to get settled so we can get ready for the ball. I want this to be over." I said firmly. William smiled and so did my Uncle.

"Alright then." He said. "Let's get started. We have a lot of work to do if everythin is to go as planned." I smiled at this. We did.

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter was so very short!! I apologize, since I know you guys hate reading them if they aren't that long, but it is necessary to my story!!! Please bear with me, I'm working on the monumentally huge scene which is the ball!!!! So much stuff is going to happen in that it's ridiculous! I think I'm gonna need at least a few chapters to fully explain what happens!!! Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	21. The Grand New Ball

Chapter 21

My heart had been beating like a drum the hours before we arrived here, and it still did. I felt as if a sign had been written above us showing to the world what we were truly here for. We hadn't arrived for the party, and we were not here for the pretty faces. I searched the crowds with my eyes, trying to find among them the Count. I did not find him anywhere at all. There was nothing but ghostly faces, vaguely reminiscent of porcelain.

As I walked about, I felt as if I were in a sea of strangers. All their eyes casting briefly over me as I made my way to the main ballroom. My cheeks burned with embarrassment seeing them look at me. All I could hear were hushed whispers as I passed, but I tried my best to ignore them. I only concentrated on my slow march to the ballroom.

Looking up to avoid their faces, I finally, yet slowly, noticed the sea of color around me. It was amazing. Gold statues decorated every spare space in the entry hall. Elaborate paintings and murals were on the ceiling, drawn in what seemed to me to be the style of Boticelli. I could only stare in awe. The soft scent of roses I barely detected in the air, such a sweet smell, almost comforting my senses. It slowly grew stronger as I approached. It seemed as if I had been traversing this hall forever, but soon I found myself looking at the exit. The entrance to the ballroom was not far away.

It took a few moments and some small steps to enter it. I pushed my way through the crowds and was simply amazed at the sea of red around me. Every table had been decorated with a bouquet of roses, and every woman in the room wore red to match this. It almost looked like a river of blood, how they moved and swayed to the music as they danced. The scent of roses had grown stronger, as I found the source.

All the women wore red, I thought, they all wore red…and I had chosen the one color that would be noticeable against all the rest. I blushed in embarrassment as I looked down at my own gold gown. Sensing a small ball of panic, I searched with my eyes for anything that would help validate my choice of color. I looked up at the walls, finding hints of it painted on the border, which seemed to me to be elaborately carved cupids, or perhaps small little demon children, I could not tell. I slowly traced my gaze down, looking through the crowds. Should I go? I wondered to myself. In moments I had made my decision.

I took a deep breath, gathering the ragged ends of my courage. I slowly stepped out, entranced by the dancing women. Everything seemed to be planned, down to the movement of their fingers and their arms. The dances seemed to me to have been practiced hours beforehand.

Like dolls they seemed on the dance floor, truly ornaments to the whole scene. Their gowns glowed and shone in the dim lighting of the extravaganza, their light laughs and giggles the only indication that they were even alive. I smiled despite myself, even though as I passed, I caught more than one smile of amusement as they noticed my gown. I still felt embarrassed, yet somehow I slowly began to gain confidence as I walked, that is until I heard his voice.

"Christine!" A surprised voice said loudly behind me. I knew who it was. My heart stopped immediately, not expecting to have been found so soon. I heard the small gasp and laughs of the women, and the amused chuckle of the men, as a small path opened for deathly familiar accent that had called my name. The entire room had grown silent. Even the hauntingly beautiful music that had been softly playing in the background only moments before seemed to stop without a trace. I looked around, my cheeks flushing a deep red. I found him in moments.

I smiled despite myself as I noticed his approach. He wore royal blue, my favorite color. The same royal blue as the gown he had given me, yet the richness of the clothing was beyond comparison. Gold decorated the sleeves. It decorated the hem of his coat. His boots were black and shining. The vest he wore underneath his coat was beautiful, to say the least. Embroidered in black on his vest were intricate vines, seemingly wrapping themselves around his torso. An enormous cape he had chosen as well, with simple cold pins holding it in place. The cape seemed to be made of layer upon layer of gold and blue, so stunning I could barely take it all in. I glared at him in surprise, and all he did was smile as he approached.

It was a few seconds before he was at my side, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my neck affectionately. I did nothing to repulse his attentions. I allowed his intimate greeting, looking up briefly and finding the small watching balcony that my Uncle had hidden himself in. I saw his eyes trained intently on me. The Count pulled away momentarily to speak.

"We match…" he whispered quietly in my ear. "The gold, that is." He said. I saw his smile as he looked down at the color of my gown. His hand touched the delicate cloth. "You look beautiful." He murmured. I said nothing.

"Are you not wondering why I am here?" I asked, despite myself. The crowd still surrounded us, though at a safe distance. They dared not come any closer. Strangely enough, I smiled at their reluctance. Slowly, I heard the Count's quiet laugh.

"I should be suspicious, shouldn't I?" he asked, smiling. I began to detect the music slowly starting again. A seductive tone had been chosen. My mind had drifted off for a moment, so intent I had become on the melody. It sounded so familiar somehow. I was brought back to attention as I felt his hand trace a line from the bulge of my gown, following the stitching of my bodice. "I'm merely happy to see you here…" he murmured quietly. I felt him pull me forcefully to him with his hand, his free one running down my arm, and taking mine. I felt complete in his arms, though it reviled me to even think of it. I looked around, my eyes widened and panic-stricken.

Everyone had begun they're slow waltz. A dizzying swirl of movement these men and women were, their smiles barely noticeable as they looked at me in interest. My heartbeat became swift as I quickly began to realize the immense mistake we had made. All three of us had walked into a trap. I had willingly surrounded myself with a sea of enemies, and they already knew we were here. I felt the Count's light chuckle as we began to move.

"You thought I was a fool." He said simply as we began to dance. His hand tightened almost angrily around my own, I winced slightly. "I assure you, I am no fool. It is not that easy to kill me, you should know that." He said quietly. I tried to pull away from him. I tried to run away to warn my cousin, uncle, anyone, but I felt the Count only hold me tighter as he sensed the sudden movement. "I must say, though I hate to admit it, I am strangely pleasured at seeing you here tonight. For some reason or other, I thought they would only send your cousin, and maybe some other relative in your stead."

I could only stare at him for a few moments, so surprised at his sudden confession. He had known the whole time that we were coming. He had set the whole ball up for us as a ruse to get us here. He had taken us for our worth. "How could I be so stupid?" I muttered to myself. I heard the Count's quiet chuckle. How could I have allowed this to happen?

"Don't worry about your dear family." He said. I felt us stop swiftly. He smiled. "It is all up to you how this story will end." The Count said, ending his small speech. It was my turn to speak.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly. He slowly began to lead me into another dance as a new song began to play. He smiled.

"I know all things." He answered simply. "You didn't think I really would mention a ball and disappear knowing your family would not take this as a golden opportunity to kill me. I know you all." He said. "I know your family better than you know yourself." His hand at my waist had traveled up my back, and to my neck. I winced as he squeezed.

"That hurts." I said, closing my eyes. He chuckled and leaned towards me, kissing me. I couldn't stop him. He pulled away after a moment, and looked across the room.

"It seems my brides have found William." He said. I felt him spin me around, my back firmly against his chest. I flinched as he held me against him roughly. I looked through the crowd, finding William surrounded by Marishka and Aleera. He didn't even realize how close they were.

"Please." I said silently. "Leave him alone." I heard the Count laugh as he spun me around once again to face him. His hand left mine and he touched my lips almost affectionately.

"All you need to do is ask." He said simply. "But," he continued. "I ask a favor of you first." He persisted. I glared at him furiously.

"You must promise yourself to me." He answered quietly. I saw him lean his head down to my neck, felt his teeth barely touching my skin. I gasped despite myself. "You must promise to do all that I tell you to do." Our dancing quickened. Flashes of memories came to me. The dance with Velkan, the thought had not been put into my mind by the Count.

"I don't promise myself to demons." I said simply. He pulled away suddenly, enraged.

"Oh, you do!" he said angrily. "You do if you want him to live." I shook my head in denial, fighting his proposition. I felt the music stop, and I pulled away from him violently. He looked at me, surprised.

"How dare you!" I said in a hushed whisper. "How dare you think that you can do this to me!" I heard his quiet laugh. He did not make a move towards me.

"Come here." He said, holding his hand out for me to take. I looked to William, and found him nodding quietly for me to obey. I felt hundreds of other eyes around me, looking, staring. I couldn't anger him. Selfishness was not an option. I had to do as he said.

"And why should I?" I asked angrily. I heard his mocking laugh before he replied.

"Because I ask you to." He said simply. I looked to William again, noticing his eyes widening in worry. I had listen. Reluctantly, I nodded my head and approached Dracula. I was in his arms again in moments.

My mind quickly went over the predicament, trying my hardest to find a solution to the problem as we slowly resumed our dance. We had four men, including my uncle. The Count had no idea that they had come. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage. I began to think some more.

William had known that the brides had to be there as well, and had quickly located all three of them, the moment we had walked in. He had made sure to point them out to his men. Each man we had brought had his own bride to follow and watch…making sure to keep a vigilant eye on his surroundings…I smiled. Should any one of the women make a threatening advance they would know what to do. We had not followed exactly what Uncle Ferdinand had told us to follow, but I felt suddenly better that we hadn't. If it had not been for the change we had made, William would have been in much more danger and I would have been at a loss for help. I had found my upper hand.

"Your brides are not safe." I said quietly. "William is not as helpless as he seems to be." I continued. I heard Dracula's quiet laugh.

"You don't think I know that already? Your cousin is not so stupid as to arrive without some sort of protection on his person. My brides are more than prepared to handle him." he said in response. I smiled. "What is one man to three vampires?" He continued, mocking what I had said only moments before. I looked to William and nodded my head, indicating a threat around him. He smiled.

As we danced, I saw our men making their moves. I looked up and noticed Christopher, his hand on his weapon, ready to draw in moments. I turned my gaze and smirked at Dracula.

"You don't seem to realize what I am saying, do you?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"I think I understand perfectly." He responded. I laughed despite myself, and noticed his slightly amused expression. He had no idea what I was talking about. I looked up quickly and noticed Christopher again. Suddenly, Dracula's hand traveled to my arm, tightening angrily. I shot my gaze down to meet his. "Your attention drifts so easily. Now what is it that I don't seem to understand?" he asked. Feeling us turn in response to the music, we slowly began to quicken our steps, the beat growing quicker. Someone had begun to sing, her voice as beautiful as an opera singer's alto or soprano. So sad she seemed to sound, despite the scene we were now in.

"Let me enlighten you." I continued, forcing myself to concentrate. It was almost as if her voice had a hold on me. I felt the Count's grip on my arm soften as I said this.

"Right now," I said, smiling mockingly. "We have weapons aimed on your brides, on their small, little black hearts. They make a move towards my cousin, and we kill them. It is as simple as that. You didn't honestly think we'd come alone, did you?" I heard his hiss as I uttered those words. I had struck a chord within him. I smiled. "Would you be willing to lose them for me?" I asked simply. He did not respond, I saw his gaze drift to them. He looked back to me and smiled.

"How many men?" he asked. I smirked.

"Enough." I answered. "You honestly think I would jeopardize them?" He shook his head, finally realizing he had lost this verbal battle. The music began to slow. The song was ending.

"Alright." He said after a moment. I saw him look to his brides and smile. They understood immediately what he meant. I saw them slowly withdraw. He had spoken to them telepathically, it seemed. My men did not make a move, knowing that if they did, the Count would immediately notice. "Your people are smart. I cannot even sense their heartbeats." He said. "How do they do it?" I smiled.

"Practice." I replied simply. We had stopped dancing, and I felt him release me gently. I saw his arrogant smirk as I pulled away. Dracula bowed slightly, out of respect for our dance, I don't know. Perhaps it was because I had finally out smarted him.

"I rather enjoyed this small little chess game." He said simply. "Perhaps we can play again soon." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I saw his travel across the room, seeing something that pleased him immensely. "I hope you will enjoy the ball. It is going to be an interesting one, to say the least." He continued. What did he seem to mean by interesting? I wondered quietly to myself. I smiled in response.

"Perhaps." I answered. I saw him turn abruptly and head away. In seconds, he was out of my sight. He had left me alone, if only for a moment. I looked to William and noticed his glare in confusion, but I dared not make a step towards him. I merely cast a questioning glance in his direction and walked away, trying in vain to find a place where I could rest and think. I still felt eyes on me as I past, but I no longer cared. We had won this round, if only for a brief time.

**A/N: So, What do you think!!! I love this chapter for the ball, so long, and yet it is only the momentous first meeting. I can't wait to write some more to let you know what happens next!!!! Please R/R to let me know what you guys think!**


	22. Change of Heart

Chapter 22

He had left me alone, if only for a moments. As I walked away, I felt my step falter. It was then that I noticed my heart beating widely within my chest. I had been afraid the whole time, not for William, but for myself. It simply amazed me how I had been able to keep my wits about me as long as I had.

The crowds of people gathered did not make an attempt at stopping me as I walked to a door I found. It lay almost hidden behind a large potted plant, the paint on it almost obscuring completely any evidence that it even was there. I stepped blindly through it. Subdued lighting greeted me, along with a simple bookshelf and a few seats where I could find some rest. I found a chair, and sat quietly, my hands reaching up habitually to touch my temples in thought. How would this night continue? How would we be able to defeat a being that no one had been able to destroy for hundreds of years? Would we even survive the night? I felt my face go pale as that last thought crossed my mind. It had never occurred to me what might happen should we fail.

"Christine." I heard the hushed whisper of my cousin as the door was quietly shut behind him. I hadn't even noticed the door open. "What are we to do now?" he asked quietly to himself. "It seems he knows we are already here." I looked up at him and smiled.

"We should have expected as much, William." I responded. I slowly rose from my seat and began to pace the room back and forth, fighting with my mind to try and find some sort of solution to the predicament we were now in. It was minutes before I suddenly found the answer. "Our uncle." I said simply, stopping dead in my tracks. I turned to face William suddenly.

"What about him, Christine?" William asked. He had ventured further into the room, and had headed directly towards a small desk, where he lay fiddling with the knobs of the small drawers. I smiled in response.

"Perhaps all is not over yet." I answered. "The Count does not know that Christopher has come. He is our winning hand." I saw William's face light up with amusement.

"Yes." He responded simply. "Perhaps your right. Is there anything he can do?" William added in, almost as an afterthought. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes there is." I answered simply. I approached William and smiled conspiratorially. He smirked in answer. Noticing his wandering hands, I reached down and clasped them in happiness. "Go and find Christopher. Tell him what he must do." I said simply.

"What exactly do you want me to tell him?" he asked. I gathered my thoughts before I answered.

"Tell him to have his weapon at the ready. I am going to draw out the brides. The Count seems to value them for some odd reason. Perhaps if we were to threaten their lives, the Count would be willing to negotiate." I said simply. Suddenly, I saw William's face blanche completely white, and I saw his hands reach up to touch his head in pain. I reached for him, and felt the sudden coldness of his cheek. In moments, he had warmed again to my touch, and I slowly heard him reply. I reached to clasp his hands once again, noticing he had returned to normal.

"Negotiation is not an option." William responded simply. I felt his hands pull away from my own suddenly. He turned away for a moment, contemplating. After a few minutes, he turned back to me, his eyes shining with seriousness. "We didn't come here to kill the brides."

"That isn't what I want him to do." I answered. William narrowed his eyes in thought. I noticed his suspicious gaze as he slowly ran looked me up and down. I glanced guiltily away, though I had done nothing wrong.

"Let me form the plan, Christine." He said simply. He walked towards me, stopping momentarily by my side and turning his gaze to my own. I felt the air grow heavy around us, as if someone had just entered the room, and remained there, watching. "I'll go talk to Christopher." He continued. His voice seemed dead, almost as if it were not he that spoke. His eyes shined in thought.

"What's wrong with you Christopher?" I asked, noticing his sudden shift in attitude. Reaching my hand out, I tried to touch his face, but he swatted my hand away angrily. I glared at him furiously despite myself. It seemed as if something had possessed us both as we lingered in the room.

"Nothing is wrong!" he answered furiously. I glowered at him as he turned his eyes away and began to walk to the door. "Nothing is wrong at all. Let me go and make the arrangements…" He muttered to himself. The door seemed to open of its own volition, surprising me. I did not attempt to make a move towards William, as he quickly steps through the threshold.

He left the room as quietly as he entered it, closing the door softly behind him and leaving me alone. I glared after him in confusion, wondering at his sudden shift in moods, wondering why he had suddenly grown so suspicious of me. A small ball of dread slowly began to grow inside of me as I slowly began to realize something new.

"Well, Christine." I said to myself. "This is not good, not good at all."

I left the room quietly as well, trying my hardest not to attract attention to myself. Shutting the door silently behind me, I once again entered the bustle and happiness of the ball. It took moments before I found the retreating form of my cousin directly ahead of me, heading towards the small hallway that lead towards a stairwell. My cousin walked with a bit of determination in his step, as if it were not he that walked but another. I followed behind him, far enough away that he would not notice me.

As I made my way around the floor, keeping to the wall, I glanced about, trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of the Count. I found him nowhere nearby. He had gone away, for the rest of the night? I didn't know. I turned my gaze once again to William. He was approaching the stairs leading to our Uncle. He seemed almost angry as he walked. I had merely just reached the entrance to the small hall as I saw him climb the stairs. The amused smiles of the dancers once again met my gaze, as I stopped and looked back at them. I hurried away, and noticed their silent giggles behind me. They knew something I did not.

William kept his walk towards the stairs, never once looking back to see if anyone followed. He had just reached the first step leading up to the balcony, when I reached midway down the hall, keeping as silent as I could as I watched him. I had just begun to take a step towards the stairwell when, quite suddenly, I felt an angry hand grab at my arm, and I turned, surprised to see no one I recognized.

"What do you think your doing!" I said in an angry whisper, wishing to not attract attention to myself. The man did not respond, but only gripped my arm tighter. I winced in pain.

He led me angrily down the hall, towards a door. I said nothing, so astonished I was. The man pulled me towards it, opening the door and thrusting me inside. I heard his quick steps following behind me and shutting it after us. I glared at him in confusion and worry.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly, keeping my feet rooted to their spot. He wore a gold mask, his costume black. He did not reply to my question. He merely paced back and forth, running his gloved hands through his hair. I saw him stop suddenly and face me once again. His hands came to slowly rest at his side. They slowly clenched into a fist.

"That was terribly rude of you!" I said angrily, when I noticed that he had not replied to my inquiry. I could sense the anger within him as I said this. It was my time to die…Dracula had ordered him to kill me…my mind screamed this thought a million times over as I looked at him. The man took a quick step towards me, and I backed away, reaching for a candelabra.

"What do you think you are doing here?!" he yelled in a hushed whisper suddenly. I immediately knew his voice. I saw his hand reach up angrily to his mask, pulling it off. Velkan. It was Velkan. Relief and anger flooded through my body as I met his familiar gaze. I slowly felt my heart start in its ancient but yet familiar rhythm as I recognized him. My face flushed a deep scarlet despite my anger.

"I could ask you the same question!" I said in response, approaching him. I fought hard to keep my elation hidden. I was a giddy schoolgirl once again. He merely glared at me in a pure fury, as if I had done something incredibly wrong.

"You've ruined it all!" he said in a hushed whisper. He huffed in anger and turned away from me, reaching up to run his hands through his hair again. I glared at him in confusion.

"Ruined what?" I asked simply. "How was I to know you were going to be here as well?" he turned back to me, and I noticed his gaze soften a bit as he met my eyes.

"Your family must be terribly foolish to allow you to come here, of all places." He continued quietly. "Do you have any idea what this ball is for?" I felt my heart drop at his sudden revelation. I didn't want to know. I just wanted to leave.

"I honestly don't care what plans I have ruined." I said simply. "I was up until this point following my cousin. He doesn't look well, and I think it is about time I gather him up and leave here. If you'll excuse me," I said simply. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, but I really must be going." I pushed my way around him, hurrying quickly to the door. Suddenly, I felt him take my arm in anger.

"Don't speak to me in that light manner!" he said, his accent crisp with anger. I looked back at him, a shocked expression on my face.

"You will let go of my arm!" I said in reply, pulling away from him. He did not move an inch in retaliation. "My cousin is not himself, I must go to him." I said simply. I hurried to the door and reached for it, wanting so much to find William and save him. But I heard Velkan stop me once again. This time, his voice was soft and pleading.

"You don't know what you are doing, Christine." He said in answer. My gaze softened somewhat at his insistent reply. How I wanted to take him in my arms, so happy I was to see him again…but now was not the time. "Please, don't go. Listen to what I must tell you." He beseeched. By that time my hand had already reached the door. I fought with myself to open it for a few moments before I finally decided to stay.

"Alright." I said simply, my hand releasing the firm hold I kept on the doorknob. "I will listen to you." I saw Velkan's satisfied grin as I walked away from the door. Outside, the music could still be heard, as well as the laughs of the women and men. I smiled despite myself, forgetting my cousin for a moment.

"This ball is not what it appears to be," he began slowly. I widened my eyes in confusion. "It seems Dracula---"

"Has Dracula left here?" I asked suddenly. I smiled weakly as I noticed his irritation at my sudden interruption. "I was only wondering. I did not see him here." I added in quickly. A smirk slowly formed on his lips in amusement.

"It seems he has. I don't know if he will be back. What did you tell him?" Velkan asked, forgetting what he had wanted to tell me. I heard the discomfort in his voice as he spoke to me.

"Nothing at all." I said simply. "I have no idea why he would have left as early as he has." I continued quietly. "Is Anna here?" Velkan nodded simply.

"Yes, but she doesn't know you have come." He responded after a moment. We were quickly running out of things to say. I slowly heard the music die, and the voice of the Count in the crowds, speaking to them. "I saw you the moment you came in. Anna has been in the opposite hall, watching for the Count." He continued. I noticed his voice slowly trail off as he recognized a voice drifting down the hallway.

"Speak of the devil and he will come." Velkan said quietly to himself, hearing the small speech that was being given. It was the Count, and the elated laughed of the crowd could be heard as he said something amusing.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked after a moment of silence. But Velkan did not hear me. He had begun to listen intently to what the Count was saying just outside the door. I ventured another question after a moment. "Does he know we are here?" I asked.

"No. It doesn't seem so. I think he believes you have left already, from the sound of it." Velkan replied, his ear to the door. I heard the marching steps of the men, and the loud laugh of the women. "I think now would be a good time to leave." He continued. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. He slowly began to back away from the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Velkan appeared to not have heard my question, so intent he had become on trying to find a way out of there. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We can't be here, we have to leave. I think this is an enormous mistake we have made in coming here." He answered. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. What was this mistake he kept speaking of.

A loud laugh rang through the hallway. It was my cousin. He was laughing. He was calling my name. The growling cries of the people could be heard as well, responding happily to my cousin's call. I now knew what they were. Velkan's eyes widened in shock, and my heart plummeted in fear. I freed myself of my hesitation and ran to the door as I heard Velkan's heavy step in pursuit.

He stopped me at the door as we heard the snarls. I was wrong in my suspicions. They were not vampires. They were wolves. I fell back into Velkan's arms.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a panic. "My uncle and William are out there!" I said. He shook his head in disbelief.

"As is my sister." He muttered to himself. I pulled away and hurried to the door, but Velkan caught me firmly around the waist, pulling me further into the room. I fought hard to resist him.

"My cousin is calling me!" I said, trying to pull free of his grasp. He shook his head in denial as he looked at me.

"That isn't your cousin!" he said angrily, sending me silent. "It is merely some ploy to get you out of here and into the open." I shook my head in denial. I heard William's voice again calling me.

"Christine….Christine…." I heard his voice call through the door. William. His quiet steps wandered up and down the floor of the ballroom, slowly approaching the hallway leading to the room. "Come here! There is someone that would like to speak to you!" I heard Dracula's laugh before he ventured a call.

"Christine!" his voice boomed. I flinched slightly. "Your cousin is calling you, won't you please come out and see him?" his laugh that followed seemed to infest every core of my being. I felt Velkan release me as I turned to face him.

"He is calling me." I said simply. "It has to be him. I know his voice." Velkan shook his head in denial.

"Do not go out there." He said simply. I refused his answer. Before he had even a chance to say a word, I had hurried out the door directly into the arms of William. I had not even known that he was there. Velkan hurried behind me, but stopped in surprise when he noticed William.

"Ah yes, you are Velkan, aren't you?" William asked sardonically, looking Velkan up and down in disdain. "It is rather nice to see you again, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Come, come and join us." He said. William was no longer my cousin that I knew and loved. I flinched in pain as he held my wrists. He turned his gaze quickly down to me.

"You should have listened to the Prince of the Gypsies." He said, chuckling quietly. "Every once in a while, there is a bit of wisdom that does escape those lips." Velkan glared angrily at him as he quickly turned me around to face him. "Come, there is much we all need to talk about." He said, leading me roughly down the hallway. I looked back momentarily, noticing that Velkan's arms had been taken roughly and he was being pulled as well, towards the ballroom floor.

**A/N: Another long and huge chapter....not so sure about it, does it seem kinda rushed??? Let me know! I hope it doesn't, lol. I'm so tired, I've been working on this chapter all day to make it seem like it makes some sense, and I hope I've succeeded! William has all of a sudden become a bad guy, don't know where that came from at all, though I really liked writing him as a badboy, lol.**

**Countess Alana: Sorry I haven't been able to come online today, I was helping my brother write his college essay, and I've been resting a lot lately, I don't know why. I've only just now been able to come online and check up on your story and update mine! Please let me know how this latest installment sound and please be brutally honest! Can't wait for your review!**

**Luthien Anwamane: I'm glad you love my story so much!!! I've been trying so hard to make it seem as interesting to read as possible!!! (I've also been attempting to give it the feeling that this was an actual prequel to the story, lol. I don't know if I'm succeeding so far, so please let me know!) What do you think of the new and improved William? I'd like to know!**

**Anthem82: Thanks for your review, and I am so glad you like my writing style! I hope you read more! **


	23. You Have Choices to Make, Christine

Chapter 24

"What happened to you, William?!" I screamed angrily. I turned back and noticed Velkan's gaze on me, worried and thoughtful at the same time. "Why are you doing this so suddenly? What happened to you?" I asked again. William pulled me behind him forcefully, my arm badly bruising as he did this.

"I've had a change of heart." He responded, looking back at me only momentarily. Briefly, I noticed an unnatural glow of his eyes, my eyes widened in astonishment. He looked forward again, resuming our march towards the dance floor. We were quickly reaching the end of the small hallway, and I could hear Dracula's laugh as he finally saw me again. I cringed in reply.

"Anna!" I heard Velkan call loudly. "Anna run!" Dracula laughed loudly in response to this.

"It is so nice to see you again, Velkan Valerious. Tell me, how does your father fare? I am hoping he is alive. It would be a shame if he were to die naturally. I would so rather like to do it myself." He said, once we both had reached the ballroom. I looked around me like a madwoman, searching for my uncle. I did not find him anywhere. I turned to Velkan and saw his look of pure rage.

"He is perfectly alright, Dracula." Velkan responded simply. I saw him pull his arms away from the men that held him suddenly. They moved to take him again, but I saw Dracula put a hand up in assurance.

"It's alright." The Count said simply. "Stay where you are."

Dracula smirked as Velkan approached him. "Tell me," Velkan said, throwing a quick glance in my direction. "Do you take pleasure in persecuting young women? Do you enjoy seeing them suffer?" I heard Dracula's laugh.

"Of course I do." He responded. "Especially when it is she. But do not worry. She is not alone in my attentions. I am always thinking of you and your own as well. Anna has not been far from my thoughts, if that is what you have been worried about." He responded. In moments, faster than I could even think, Velkan had swung full force at Dracula, punching him squarely in the jaw. In slow motion I saw the Count's head swing back, his whole body following soon after. His hand reached for the spot where Velkan had hit him. The Count remained turned away from us, his hand on his jaw. I heard an angry growl deliberately begin to issue from him, and quite suddenly, he turned and grabbed Velkan by the throat. He sneered angrily.

"That was not a good idea, tsk tsk." He said simply. Velkan struggled in vain to release himself. Dracula threw him angrily to the ground, knocking the wind from Velkan's lungs. I yelled suddenly, seeing his limp form lay there. I tried to pull away from William, but he held me only stronger.

"Let me go!" I yelled in anger. In vain, I attempted to run away from him, but I felt him reach with his other hand up to my hair, pulling it violently. My head shot back, and I shut my eyes in pain. I reached into my skirts, pulling out a dagger.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that?" he asked, sneering. "You aren't one for weapons, cousin." He said. I sliced his hand in frustration and he released me, screaming in pain. I ran immediately to Velkan's side, and fell beside him. Dracula laughed.

"Such a touching display of affection. It almost makes me wish I had a heart." He continued. He took a sudden step towards us, and I moved closer to Velkan, shielding him with my body. I felt him stir slightly behind me, a sign of life.

"That hurt Christine!" William yelled angrily, pulling his jacket off. I looked on in shock as he tore his coat, wrapping it around his injury. He looked up at me after a moment, in a pure fury. "You are going to pay for that." He said, taking a step towards me. He was stopped immediately by the Count.

"Stay where you are!" he said angrily. I saw William's gaze shift slowly to the Count.

"God help us all if a hair on her head were harmed! We wouldn't want your new little fascination to be hurt, would we?" he said disdainfully, looking to me. "She is my cousin and all, but god, do I hate her."

"SILENCE!" Dracula bellowed suddenly, sending William still. "You will not speak to me in that manner! You do again, and I will make sure you rue the day you were ever born." He said. He slowly turned his attention back to Velkan and I.

"Where is Anna?" Velkan demanded from behind me. I turned and saw him rise slowly to a standing position as he reached down and pulled me up after him. Dracula laughed. "Where is she!?" he screamed in a rage. I flinched at the sudden change in tone.

The men and women all stood around us, amused expressions on their faces. I looked around, trying to find a means of escape, but found nothing. Dracula immediately addressed me.

"Christine." He said, holding his hands out to me. "Would you like to do a small favor for Velkan?" he continued. I shook my head in denial. Almost instinctually, I felt my hand reach back, clasping his tightly. I felt him squeeze my hand in reassurance.

"Christine." Dracula said again. He smiled. "You do want to see Anna, don't you? All you need to do is say yes." I barely mustered a reply.

"Yes." I managed to sputter out. He smirked.

"Good girl." He responded. I noticed him turn gracefully from us, his attention returning to the crowd. "Anna…" he beckoned softly. My heart rose slightly when I saw her.

She came quietly, a blank gaze before her. She seemed so defiant, so angry. I smiled despite myself. She was still as spirited as I remembered. Her gown was a blood red, silver decorating the hem and bodice. I could almost feel Velkan's spirits lift as he saw her.

"Anna!" he said happily. "Anna!" I felt him tighten his grip on my hand.

She did not notice him for a few minutes, so entranced she seemed to be. But, slowly I saw her shake her head and turn her attention to us. Her face lit when her eyes rested on her brother.

"Velkan!" she said happily. "Velkan, your alive!" she screamed. I smiled despite myself.

"He is alive for now, my dear." I heard a feminine voice say. Verona stepped from the crowds, Aleera and Marishka not far behind. They looked to me and smiled sweetly.

"It has been quite a long time since we saw you last." Marishka said first to me, taking a sudden step forward. "Master tells us you taste sweet."

"Ooooh," Aleera said finally, chiming in. It was as feminine as ever, almost musical. "Let me have a taste. Please, Verona." She continued, looking to the long dark-haired woman.

"Leave her alone." Anna said. "She hasn't done a single thing to you." Verona turned her attention to Anna and slowly approached her. She circled her for some moments and stopped behind her, snaking her long arms around Anna's shoulders.

"I hardly think you are in a position to negotiate, princess." She said, whispering quietly in her ear. I turned my gaze from them in a panic, looking around for Christopher maddeningly. He was safe. I found him hidden among the crowds. He smiled at me as our gazes met. I knew that smile. It was the smile of someone who had an idea. He nodded his head and turned his gaze to Anna. I looked away.

"Please, please." Dracula said finally, ending the small conversation he had not been a part of. "We have a bargain to make here Verona. It would be best if you left the princess alone." He continued. Verona smiled charmingly at her master before returning to Aleera and Marishka's side.

"I have quite a choice to make." Dracula said, directing his comment towards me. "Which one of the women do I kill first? You?" he said, asking me. "Or Anna?"

"Neither would be preferable." Velkan said. Dracula laughed.

"I second that motion." I continued. My gaze drifted to where my Uncle was. He had disappeared. I found him up in the balcony, the men we had brought with him. I watched as he directed them into position, and then quietly beginning his descent down the stairs.

"You amuse me." Dracula said suddenly, breaking my line of thought. I met his cold gaze as he approached me. "You are quite the spitfire, aren't you?" he asked. I released Velkan's hand quickly as I saw his hand reach to touch me.

"Is there nothing for us?" Aleera asked suddenly. Dracula turned to her, somewhat annoyed.

"My dear." He said simply. "Can't you see I am busy right now?" Aleera looked at him, a hurt expression on her face. "I will be with you in a moment, my love." He turned his attention back to me. Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"I will propose this," he said, looking down at me, and over to Velkan. "I would like some fresh blood in my household, a new family member you could say."

I saw him look between Anna and myself, an amused expression playing on his dark features. "And you, Christine, will have to choose whether it will be yourself, or the princess." I glared at him in pure anger.

"Please choose yourself. I like you!" I heard Marishka say, approaching the Count all the while. She directed the next comment towards Dracula, her eyes shining with anticipation. "She seems fitted to the position. I do think I would like her!" Aleera nodded in assent.

"You are right, Marishka." Aleera seconded. Verona smiled, but said nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows at them, not understanding at all what they meant. Dracula looked back at them and turned back to me, a small smirk on his lips.

"You have heard what my brides have to say, so what do you decide?" he asked. I looked to William, who strangely enough, looked to me with a pained expression on his face.

"Stop!" I heard him call suddenly. Dracula looked away from me for a moment, wondering where the sudden outburst had come from. His eyes slowly came to rest on William.

"I thought we had him under our thumb, Verona." Dracula said simply. William reached up to touch his temple in pain, confusion racking his senses. He was being possessed by one of them. They were making him his puppet.

"His will is strong, master." Verona replied. "We can't hold him forever." She continued. I heard the Count's disdainful huff.

"Try your best then. I do not appreciate those sudden outbursts." He answered. I looked around quickly and found Christopher once again. He was approaching quietly, hidden in his hand a revolver. A quick glance up, I found William's men, their weapons trained on the brides. In moments he had approached Dracula's back, his gun aimed squarely at the Count's head.

"You talk far too much." Christopher said. "If I were you, I would have killed all of them a long time ago."

**A/N:  
So what do you think of my newest chapter?? I sort of like it, let me know what you guys think, lol! I've been trying really hard on making this part of the story as interesting as possible, and I'm hoping I've succeeded so far! **


	24. Now Is Not the Time to Panic

Chapter 24

"What are you doing?" Dracula said simply, keeping his gaze secure on me. "You can't kill me with that foolish thing." He continued. My worried gaze soon locked on Christopher, who, despite the newest revelation made to him, still retained the weapon on the Count.

The hisses and growls of the people surrounding us could be heard as everything was happening. I looked about, trying to find a means of escape. I backed away and hit Velkan. I had forgotten he was even there. I felt his hand touch my shoulder to steady me.

"Velkan. Outside. Look." I heard Anna's quiet whisper. She gestured toward an enormous window. The moon was rising, and it was rising full. I felt my heart jump into my chest. We were going to be ripped apart if we remained.

The growls were slowly becoming louder, and I noticed Anna backing away. Christopher looked about us in confusion. He didn't understand at all. He didn't know what was happening. I noticed his gaze one again shifted towards the Count. He cocked the gun, and in one swift movement I saw the Count rip it from his hands, throwing it across the room. Christopher backed away in amazement, his arms searching about him to find some other means of protection. I took a deep breath in hesitation.

The crowds of people surrounding all of us slowly began to turn their blank gazes to the ceiling, their eyes glowing a bright yellow. I heard a sly laugh as this was occurring. William looked at them with a silent smile on his face. Aleera noticed my gaze and approached my cousin, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"He is ours now, Christine." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "He is ours." I threw a furious glance at her, and slowly returned my attentions to the people around us. Their screams were slowly growing louder, as if something was ripping through their very bodies. Then Dracula spoke above them all.

"What fools you all were, coming to this ball." Dracula said. He laughed loudly as the first cries of the transformations were happening. "Now you all are going to die!" he screamed. Christopher looked up, gesturing for the first shots to be fired.

I felt Velkan's hand travel down my arm and to my wrist, readying us to flee. Marishka noticed and smiled. "Such a gentleman you are, Prince of the Gypsies." She said. Hissing she approached us and ripped me away from Velkan's grip. "You always think of everyone but yourself." She smiled briefly at Velkan, and then turned her attention to me.

"Why wait for the master when I could make you one of us myself." She said. I heard her hum a small melody, turning to the Count. "Such friends we could be. You do not need these humans!" Marishka said angrily, gesturing to my family and Anna. Christopher had hurried to Anna's side, untying her bound hands. Dracula turned away from us and was slowly making his exit.

"Marishka!" he called. "Bring Christine. Leave the others for the wolves. Verona, William may yet be of some use, bring him as well." He continued. Marishka sneered and turned her gaze back to me.

"You see? Your God smiles down on you today, Christine." Marishka said. I smiled angrily at her in response.

"Yes, I can tell." I answered. It was then that I heard the first real cry. My eyes shot around the room, looking for the source. I found it climbing on the wall, its penetrating gaze on us. Aleera giggled despite the situation and slowly slinked away in pursuit of the Count. I noticed William had gone as well, Verona most likely having taken him.

"Would you rather remain here, with them?" she asked, gesturing to the others. I nodded my head, pulling away from her angrily.

"Have it your way then." Marishka said simply. She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. I looked around myself, surprised at what was occurring. We were completely surrounded by werewolves, and there was nothing we could do.

"Fire!" I heard Christopher call suddenly. I shot my gaze to the werewolf, and found him seconds away from us, running at full speed. Shots rang out everywhere, as I reached up instinctually to cover my ears. The bullets hit everything but the target. The werewolf growled angrily, and jumped suddenly from the wall, throwing itself at full speed towards us. Landing with a loud thump on the ground, it slowly locked its gaze on Christopher and Anna. Anna immediately pulled out a dagger. Christopher noticed this and smiled.

"I hardly think that will work, sweet heart." He said simply. Anna glared at him angrily. She threw it, stabbing the beast in the neck. She looked back at Christopher and smiled.

"Good shot." He said with an amused expression on his face. The werewolf growled angrily, pulling the dagger from its body. They looked at each other in panic. "I think we should be making our exit." He finished. They ran, fighting their way through the crowd that was transforming.

"Velkan!" Anna screamed. "Velkan! Take Christine and run! We will see you in the church!" she yelled.

"Wait!" I called to them, panic stricken. I felt Velkan's hand suddenly grab my arm. I turned to him, surprised.

"I think it is best if we follow their example." He said, looking past me. The clicking of nails on the tile floor was all I needed to hear. As I took a brief look out the large window, I noticed the moon had risen completely. All the people had transformed. We were in a room full of bloodthirsty hounds. I strained to hear voices of our men, the voices of someone familiar, but I heard nothing. The shots were slowly becoming far and few between. The men were fleeing.

"Run!" Velkan said suddenly. I felt the brush of cool air against my cheek, the blur of an enormous object barely grazing my throat. I yelled in surprise, and felt Velkan pull me violently towards the hallway. He slowly released my hand and ran slightly ahead, trying to find some sort of escape. I looked back towards the ballroom, noticing an army of werewolves in pursuit.

"Where do we go? Where do we go?!" I yelled to Velkan, my voice reaching its peak as he stopped suddenly at the end of a hallway. The wolves were approaching quickly. I reached blindly for his hand once again, holding it tightly. Velkan remained looking about us for some sort of exit. The werewolves were only yards away.

"This way!" he screamed. He gestured towards an open door. I nodded and ran ahead, him following not far behind. The bloodthirsty howls was all I heard as Velkan locked the door behind us, falling to the ground as the animals threw themselves against the heavy oak frame. I paced back and forth, holding my heaving chest in terror. We had just imprisoned ourselves in a room without an escape.

"What do we do Velkan!" I yelled above the howls. Velkan had risen from the floor and quickly began to search the room, trying his hardest to find some way of escape. He looked to me, his eyes shining with horror.

"Help me find some sort of exit!" he yelled in response. I glared at him in confusion.

"Escape?! Escape?????" I don't think I see any escape from this room, Velkan!" I screamed in terror. He approached me suddenly and took my shoulders, shaking me into silence.

"Now is not the time to panic, Christine!" he said. A screeching howl of triumph was heard as the heavy oak frame creaked and groaned in submission. It was going to be moments before the beasts found their way inside. I immediately silenced myself and set to finding some sort of exit.

"Here!" Velkan screamed. I ran immediately to his side. He had found a hidden door. We had not noticed it because it had been painted the same color of the wall, the molding decorating it making it seem as if it were merely a relief of the Goddess Athena. I heard the door give way suddenly, and I turned back to see the large claws of the werewolves fighting to widen the opening. I looked back to Velkan in fear.

"Open it!" I screamed. He nodded and immediately set to the task, breaking the lock with a shot from his gun.

"Come on!" he screamed. We ran through it just as the wolves had begun to enter the room. Velkan quietly closed the door behind us. I took a deep breath in relief. We were safe, if only for a little while.

After a few moments of calming my shattered nerves, I looked about myself in surprise. We had found ourselves in the great library of the house. Books surrounded us as far as the eye could see. It was the room that owner of the house had kept locked. It was the room that our father had told us of. So engrossed I had become with looking about that I almost forgot the werewolves that lay only in the next room. I jumped in surprise as I heard them.

I could hear the screams of disappointment as they realized we were no longer in the room. They didn't know where else to look for us. The clicking of the nails on the hard wood floors as they searched for us in the next room was the only indication that we were not alone. I looked to Velkan in surprise.

"Where do we go now?" I whispered quietly. Velkan merely shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"I don't know." He responded quietly. "At least they don't know we are here." He continued. I nodded my head in assent. It was a very good thing. I turned away after a moment, trying to find a door, something that we flee through. It was a few minutes before I found my answer. A window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Soooo……what did you guys think so far???? I didn't like what I was writing at the beginning, because it sort of didn't sound exiting enough. But, I think I like it now!!!! I hope I was able to put across the feeling of action and adventure. I really did. Be honest in your reviews if you don't think so!!**

**Countess Alana: Heheheheehehe. I'm not done yet with this!!! I decided to end this chapter here because it seemed like the most interesting place to leave it off at. Let me know whether you like this chapter or not!**

**Widow Dracula: As always, I love your reviews, and I am so very glad you like my story. I'm also wondering what you think of the action in this chapter!! I've really tried to write it well! Hope I succeeded. BTW, what did you think of the brides and Dracula? Were they written well? I would love to know!!!!**

**Luthien Anwamane: Hope you like the latest installment! Tell me what you think of the characters!! Anyone you like particularly, I would love to know!!!!!**


	25. Worries

Chapter 25

A window. I stared at it as if it was the holy grail and I were Galahad. The only fault I found with that analogy was that the grail at this point seemed like a more likely object to attain. The window was far to high for me to reach. Velkan looked at it for a few moments before answering.

"Ah, yes." Velkan said with an amused expression on his face. I followed close behind him as he approached the window. He looked up at it, a thoughtful expression on his face. I could not but help at smiling. He turned back to me suddenly, laughing a quiet laugh.

"We should be able to leave through there, yes." He said. Velkan immediately ran to a shelf of books, taking an armful and stacking them at the foot of the opening. "It doesn't look like you can reach it on your own. Come here." He finished. He held his hand out for me to take, but I hesitated for a moment at leaving the shelter of the locked room.

"What if those things are out there?" I asked him. "What do we do then?" Velkan merely shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"We will find out soon enough, now won't we? Would you rather stay here and wait for those werewolves to pay you a visit?" Velkan asked.

A loud bang was suddenly heard and I jumped in surprise. Velkan shot a look behind us, a frightened look on his face. Velkan slowly returned his gaze to me. He smirked despite the situation and reached his hand out for me to take. "Hmmmm?" he asked.

"I think I will take your advice." I responded, looking back at the source of the noise. In the next room, the beasts were tearing apart everything in search of us. As I looked back, pure rage overwhelmed me. The Count had done this. He had taken my cousin, and had tried to kill us.

"Are you coming?" Velkan asked. His voice seemed almost worried as he watched me. Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I approached Velkan and took his hand, climbing onto the stack of books.

"Look for a latch to the window." He said simply. Sitting on the edge of the windowsill, I undid the latch. "Good." He said as he heard the click. "Now slide the window upwards…" he murmured silently. As quietly as I could, I opened the window. It had not been used for such a long time, making it difficult to slide open. It took a few moments before I had readied our escape route. I looked down at Velkan, smiling.

"Come." I said simply. He jumped, pulling himself onto the windowsill. I climbed through the small opening in the window, jumping down onto the soft grass outside. I rose from where I had fallen, and looked up to see Velkan climbing through as well. He stopped for a moment, closing the window behind him silently. He looked down and smiled, before jumping and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Anna said we should meet at the Church." I said, not allowing a moment of silence between us. Velkan looked about, trying to find a hidden route of escape. We saw nothing but open grass.

"Let us go." He said quietly. He began to walk quickly down the small incline directly in front of us. I picked up my skirts, following carefully behind him.

"Which church do we go to?" I asked. Velkan turned back and looked at me for a moment, shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't know. I suppose we should go to the first one we find." He said simply. I nodded in silence. We could still hear the cries of the wolves behind us, the shattering of glass and other objects ringing shrilly through the air. I wrapped my arms around myself, shuttering at the thought that we had only moments before been in the same building with those creatures.

"It is a disappointment that those people became werewolves when they did." Velkan said suddenly. "I'm sure with your cousin and uncle, we all would have been able to finish the Count then and there. It was almost as if he had planned for that to happen when it did." I said nothing.

Velkan did not venture any more comments as we walked briskly down the hill. Looking of into the distance, I saw the church steeple. I smiled and slowly began to quicken my step.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verona, Marishka, and Aleera watched me with a curious gaze as I looked out the window, off into the distance. We had failed to kill them, and as I thought about this more and more the anger slowly began to build. I turned away from the window and glared at my brides.

I found William standing off to the corner, his soft gaze looking at my dear Aleera. It almost amused me. He was quickly becoming infatuated with her. I looked to Marishka, addressing her first.

"Where is Christine?" I asked simply. Marishka slowly stepped forward, a mocking grin on her face.

"She didn't want to come, my Lord." She said simply. I looked past her and found Aleera quietly approaching William. I noticed as his eyes almost lit up unnaturally. My dearest Aleera. She was always the charmer. I felt Marishka's hand reach out gently to take mine. Angrily, I pushed her away.

"She didn't have the option as to whether she would come with us or not!" my voice boomed. I noticed Marishka's eyes darken with sorrow. "You should have taken her by force!" I yelled angrily. Verona immediately stepped to Marishka's side, wrapping her arms protectively around her.

"You speak to harshly, my lord." She said. I heard a quiet cry issue from my injured bride. "She did not mean to offend you." I softened my gaze and turned away from them both. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Aleera in the arms of William, her soft piercing gaze on me. I smirked.

"It is alright." I said quietly, never looking away from the window. "We will get our chance again, sooner or later. Come Marishka." I said. She said nothing, and did not venture to release herself from Verona's comfortable grip.

"I did not mean to hurt you, my bride, my love." I ventured, softening my voice to a comfortable whisper. I turned to her and noticed she had not yet moved. I looked to Verona.

"Go to him." I heard Verona say. "Go to him Marishka. He is not mad with you, can't you see that. How could anyone be angry with you?" she said. I noticed the small smile form on her lips. I held out my hand for her.

"Marishka…" I said. In moments she was in my arms, planting seductive kisses on my cheek. "Marishka…" I murmured again. "I am so very sorry if I offended you."

"What do we do?" I heard Aleera ask. She looked up at William for a moment, and turned her gaze back to me. "Are we going to kill her?" Aleera asked. I smiled despite myself.

"I do not know, Aleera." I said simply. I kissed Marishka's forehead in comfort. "Go for now and let me think." I finished. I felt Marishka release me gently, following Verona and the others out. Aleera had taken William's hand, leading him as well.

"Aleera!" I called. I saw her turn to me.

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked.

"You stay. I think you could be of some use. William remained where he was for a moment, his soft gaze on Aleera. I saw Aleera turn to him.

"Go with my sister, William." She said softly. "They will take care of you. Go, I will be there in a moment." William turned silently and followed behind my brides, closing the door quietly behind him.

"We have much to talk about, you and I." I said simply. I saw Aleera sneer.

"You mean to use William, don't you?" she asked. I nodded my head and turned away.

"Yes, he seems to have grown quite fond of you so quickly. Perhaps you can coax him into doing this small favor for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are not here." I said. My heart was beating wildly for Anna and my Uncle. Where had they gone? I looked around like a madwoman, hoping against hope that they had arrived in one piece.

"Anna…" I heard Velkan's voice say. My heart tore in two as I heard him. He was worried for his sister. I tried my best to shake off the feeling of dread and put on a smile. We had to go inside. It was the only safe place we had. I took Velkan's hand in reassurance.

"I am sure they are alright. Let us go inside, Velkan. We will look for them in the morning." I said simply. Velkan nodded silently and followed me to the large doors. I opened them carefully and stepped into the small chapel.

"At least it is safe in here." I murmured quietly to myself. I heard the doors shut quietly behind us, and I turned to see Velkan closing them. I smiled despite the situation. "They are alright, I am sure of it!" I said with determination.

He leaned against the doors, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes seemed so distant as he thought. He slowly brought his gaze back down from the ceiling, and looked at me. Velkan took a deep breath, mustering the courage to say what he was going to say.

"You are right." He said simply. "My sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself…" I noticed him smile.

"I'm sure wherever she has gone, my Uncle is sure to be. She took off after him, if you didn't notice." I said in response. "They are probably in the neighboring village, wondering where we have gone." He laughed quietly.

"You are right, more than likely." He said. He slowly pulled away from leaning against the wall. I still heard the hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke. I hated to hear him speak in that manner. My mind wandered over different topics we could speak of, things that would help him forget his sister, if only for a moment. I smiled when I found something.

"You know," I continued. "That was rather fun." I turned away from him and began to walk down the aisle of the chapel, towards the small alter. Velkan walked towards the window of the building, looking out into the darkness. "It is not everyday that you run for your life from a pack of rabid werewolves." I said simply. Slowly, but surely, I heard a small laugh come from him.

"You are an amusing girl." He said simply. "It is not everyday I can find someone quite like you. It has been much too long, Christine." He said. Velkan kept his gaze locked on the outside, watching the stars and moon.

"Don't you worry about Anna." I said finally. "She left before we did. I'm sure that they didn't follow her. It seemed to me like the vast army kept it's concentration on us." I continued. He turned to me and smirked. He was not thinking of Anna.

"How long has it been?" he asked. I looked at him, a confused smile on my lips. He had changed the topic so quickly. I didn't even know what he was thinking. Had he gone mad?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders before he replied.

"I am asking you how long has it been since I saw you last." He responded straightforwardly.

"Since the last time we met?" I continued. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Three years." I said simply. "Why?" I heard him laugh, and I jumped, not expecting him to do that. "What is so funny?" I asked. He turned away from the window and leaned against it, smiling at me.

"It seems that every time we meet, we always do under the most dangerous of circumstances. That does not bode well for our relationship." He said. I turned away from him, reddening in embarrassment. I could feel my heart beating wildly again.

"I realize that." I said. I turned and faced him once again. I said nothing more on the subject, but I could still feel Velkan's strong gaze on my face. I walked past him, feeling his eyes still on me as I pretended to check for some form of lock on the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a moment. I looked over at him before returning my attention back to the door.

"Looking for a lock." I said simply.

"I don't think there are locks on church doors." He said simply. I stopped suddenly and raised my gaze to his, a mocking smile on my lips.

"I know that now." I said simply. I turned from the door, and sat at the last pew. I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, wanting more than anything for this nightmare to be over. I could hear the howls of the werewolves in the distance, searching for us all. They weren't giving up. "Oh God…" I murmured to myself.

I felt a soft breeze on my cheek, and I opened my eyes. I turned to find Velkan sitting beside me. "It has been three years." He said, looking at me. "My offer still stands."

"This is hardly the time nor the place!" I whispered. He smiled.

"This is the perfect time." He responded. "No one is here to interrupt us. In addition, there is nothing else to talk about." I looked away from him, remembering that night so long ago in my memory. The Count's words still burned in my mind.

"Find anything else to talk about." I said simply. He reached out quickly for my hand, wrapping it firmly around my own.

"Christine…" he ventured further. His voice seemed so insistent. His hand traveled slowly to my shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I know that is the only thing you wish to speak of. I can tell just by the way you move." He said simply.

"Please," I said, looking out the window at the night sky. "This cannot happen. I won't allow it to happen." I continued. He smiled, despite my resistance. He leaned in slowly to kiss me. I pulled away, flashes of so long ago in my mind.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. I felt him tighten his grip on my shoulder. He pulled me roughly into a kiss. To me, it almost seemed as if this action was the beginning of the end. We were playing right into the Count's hands.

**A/N: I know I know, a stupid ending, but I couldn't think of anyway else to end the chapter, you know!? Lol. I hope you liked the latest installment of this crazy saga….I didn't think that this fic was going to get as long as it did. I'm sort of glad, though.**

**Countess Alana: I love your reviews, and I'm so glad you have been as loyal to the story as you have! I'm hoping when I finally post this story that you will have had an update on yours!!! I really want to read!**

**Widowed Dracula: I am happy to know that I have been able to keep the brides in character for all this time…I have been trying so very hard not to screw up their canon personalities!!! I really hate it when other people do that, you know!? Hope Christine isn't sounding too much like a Mary-Sue…(another one of my nightmares….errrrrr…shudders)**

**Luthien: I checked your profile page, and was very sad to see that you haven't gotten anything posted….I really wanted to see what kind of stuff you write. I guess when you get inspiration you'll be sure to write something really good! lol. I love your reviews and greatly appreciate the positive feedback that I have been getting from you!**

**Well, I must be off to write another chapter to this huge thing…I don't even think I can even call it a fanfic anymore, it's more of a major production. (I keep thinking that somehow, somewhay, a director will read this and like it enough to make a Van Helsing prequel….I know, I know, it will never happen but I can dream, can't I?)**


	26. Nail in the Coffin

Chapter 26

"How are we to keep this secret?" I asked Velkan quietly, looking into his blue eyes. I saw them soften with tenderness as he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel the gentle beating of his heart against mine, comforting my rattled senses. "I refuse to allow the Count the satisfaction of knowing he was right…" I murmured quietly to myself.

The quiet laugh of Velkan interrupted my chain of thought as he kissed me gently on the forehead. "This was inevitable, Christine." He said simply. I did not make eye contact with him as he said this, because I knew that all he would find reflected in my gaze was fear, confusion, and perhaps even a little guilt. "I cannot help the way I feel." he continued, his voice trailing off. I felt him pull away from me and reach to lift my face to his. He held his hand gently underneath my chin. "The question is, can you?" he asked.

"If I could help myself, then would we be in the situation we are now in?" I asked him. "Would I be here trying to figure out if we can keep this secret?" He slowly shook his head. I smiled. "There is your answer, prince of gypsies." I finished, smiling mockingly. I noticed his smirk as he reached for me once again, playfully this time. I merely laughed and rose from were I sat, walking quickly towards a window. I heard him rise after me.

"The Count…" I said quietly to myself, shivering slightly from the cold. His words were the words that had haunted me all these years. He knew what was to come, and he knew what he would do. We didn't have that luxury. We had to make wise decisions. "He knew this would happen, Velkan. He knew what was going to happen before it occurred. He knows about us, and he is going to kill us." The final words I spoke seemed like the final nail in our coffin. I felt that, with our kiss, we had sealed our fate.

"The Count," Velkan said suddenly, breaking my chain of thought. "Is not master nor king over us. We shall do what we think is best for us." I heard his steps approaching me once again, but I kept my gaze on the window. The howls from the wolves had grown more distant as time had passed. Now, all I could hear was nothing.

Suddenly, I felt Velkan's hands slink their way around my waist. I shuttered despite myself. Velkan only continued his litany. "We are not his children, and he will not treat us as such." I tried to draw away from him, but I felt his grip tighten on my waist. He pulled me gently towards him, until I felt my body lightly touching his.

"I am sick of sacrificing every small happiness in my life because of him." He said, slowing his words. I felt him lean down, whispering into my ear. "Please, do not let me loose this as well. You and Anna are the only things I value." He turned me to face him. "Would you really do that to a man? Would you forsake him? Would you forsake me?" he asked. I looked down, not wanting to answer his question. It was minutes before I would answer him.

"I would never willingly abandon you," I said quietly, refusing to look at him. I did not want to see his hurt expression. "How can I throw caution to the wind when I know all our lives are at stake. Look at William, look at Anna and my uncle, they are merely pawns in all of this." I finished.

"They will not be pawns for much longer." Velkan replied. He let go of me, and took off his coat. "Not for much longer." He said, handing it over to me. I took it quietly, and began to put it on. It was too big. I heard Velkan's quiet laugh. I smiled despite the situation.

"Christine," he said suddenly. "Have you made your decision? Will you go back with your uncle and cousin?" my heart beat slowly quickened, and I looked away. I couldn't leave him, not after all he had confessed to me.

I approached him quietly, reaching up to touch his cheeks. They warmed my cold hands. Velkan's worried look slowly became a smile. "I would never forsake you, prince of gypsies." I replied. My hands left his cheeks as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "You are the only happiness left to me. I will not sacrifice you on the whims of a Count."

"So you have made your decision then?" he asked. I felt his hot breath at my neck as he spoke. "Will you stay with me?" I felt his hands slowly pull me away from him. His gaze was what met me: a serious look of defiance and happiness.

"You will be mine, and I will be yours." I replied simply. "That is all I will say for now."

"Then that will be answer enough for me." Velkan replied. "Come here." His was a look of a man in the throws of happiness. I approached him. His hand slowly took mine as he reached up with his other to caress my cheek. In moments, he had leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I slowly felt it growing more insistent, as he held me to him tighter and tighter. I pulled away after a moment.

"We are in a church!" I said admonishingly. I saw Velkan's childish smile form on his face. "This is wrong." I finished. Everything about this was wrong, I thought to myself.

"Alright." Velkan replied after a moment. "We must sleep anyhow. Tomorrow we w ill find Anna and your uncle."


	27. Charlotte

Chapter 27

"In the morning we will look for Anna and for your Uncle." Velkan said finally. I had taken a seat on the pew, looking up in worry and trepidation.

"What if we don't find them?" I asked Velkan. "What of William? How will we save him?" I ventured further. Velkan had remained leaning against the cold stonewall of the church, his arms crossed.

"Anna should be in the church in the next village. That is the closest one to us. I doubt they ran to far after the werewolves attacked." Velkan said simply. His hand reached up absentmindedly to touch his chin. "As for your cousin, we will cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose."

"They will not hurt him?" I asked.

"I doubt it. It seems your cousin will be of some use to Vladislaus Dracula." Velkan responded. I shook my head in worry. Velkan noticed and smiled.

"He will be perfectly alright!" he said. "Go to sleep. The sooner you do, the sooner we will be up tomorrow looking for everyone." He continued, his voice taking on a tone of persuasiveness. Doubtfully, I nodded my head yes.

Velkan looked at me for a moment, before taking a deep breath and approaching me. I kept my gaze cast on the ground. Worry had overtaken every other sense. I noticed Velkan's dark boots stop in front of me, though I did not lift my gaze to his. I kept it locked on the ground in thought.

He carefully removed his coat from my shoulders. Surprised at this sudden gesture, I looked up to meet his gaze. He was folding it neatly, as I watched him. In moments he had created a soft substitute for a pillow. He took it and placed it gently beside me before taking my shoulders and laying me down. The moment my head hit the soft cloth, I felt myself grow tired. I looked up at Velkan, a small smile on my lips.

"Rest." He said simply, his hands lingering on my shoulders. I did not attempt to remove them. "As much as I would enjoy your company, I would prefer to see you refreshed in the morning." He said simply. I smirked.

"My company is not the only thing you would like to enjoy." I said quietly, my voice almost seductive. It surprised me, hearing that leave my lips. I noticed Velkan's eyes widen in shock as I said this.

"Well, well, I didn't expect you to be the little minx that you are." He replied. "That definitely was not something I expected to come out of your mouth. Only minutes before you were telling me that you did not feel comfortable showing affection." I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. He chuckled, noticing this small gesture. "I like it. It amuses me." He finished finally. He leaned in, kissing me gently on the forehead. "Go to sleep."

Reluctantly, I shut my eyes, enveloping my senses in total darkness. Velkan's steps echoed throughout the church as he rose and began to walk away from me. I do not even remember falling asleep after that moment.

He lay there asleep, his hands carefully positioned underneath his head, being used as a crude pillow. He did not even move, his eyes peacefully closed and his breath even and comforting. I, however, could not go to sleep.

Thoughts of William burned within my mind and heart. Where was he at this moment? Was he thinking of me? Tears slowly began to form as I looked up at the ceiling of the church. Memories of our childhood together flashed through my memory, painful thoughts mixed with happy ones. Such a fitting place that Velkan and I had imprisoned ourselves. Now I could pray for my cousin in peace, with the hope that the Count would keep him safe, especially from Aleera. She had taken far to much interest in him.

I shifted on the pew, straining to find a comfortable position where I could rest. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. Perhaps Anna and my Uncle Christopher were going through the same motions as I was. Perhaps they could not sleep as well. I rose slightly from my pew, fixing the coat underneath me.

Velkan had given me his coat only some hours earlier, and I had taken it to keep me warm. As I began to grow tired, Velkan had folded it carefully beneath my head, using it as a pillow. I lay on a seat, off of the cold ground. He lay below me, in the shadow of the pew. I could not remember when he had fallen asleep.

Taking a deep breath, I tried my hardest to close my eyes and rest, but I could not, despite my exhaustion. I shifted my position on the pew, and glanced down at Velkan once again, taking a deep breath as I noticed him once again lying still on the floor of the church. How peaceful he seemed, almost like a child or a doll.

"Why aren't you sleeping, dearest?" I heard him mutter quietly. My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't even realized he had remained awake. His eyes snapped open, looking at me with a happy sparkle shining within them. I smiled. "I tend to sleep with one eye open. I can tell when someone is watching me." He finished.

"I can't go to sleep." I responded simply. I rose from my spot on the pew and quickly removed the coat from beneath my head. I took it and passed it towards Velkan. "I think you have much more need for this that I do."

He took it, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Are you sure?" he asked. I shook my head in affirmation.

"Go to sleep." I said quietly. I rose from my spot on the pew, climbing over him and walking quietly down the aisle, towards the window. I heard Velkan's voice break the silence once again.

"Christine, are you alright?" I turned to him once again and smiled affirmatively.

"I am perfectly alright. I am just worried about our family." I said simply. "Rest, I will be fine." Velkan smiled weakly at me, before laying his head back down onto his soft coat. I looked out the window once again, into the darkness of the night. It was a few moments before I once again heard the even quiet breaths of the Prince.

I stood by the window for what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. The bright light of the moon shone through tiny slivers and wisps of clouds, casting its unearthly glow onto the streets of the village. It was beautiful. A brief flash of movement caught my attention suddenly, and my eyes shot about the darkness of the outside, trying my hardest to find the source of the movement.

A figure beckoned to me, a tall figure. It had landed gracefully onto the ground, hidden in the shadows. Whether it was male or female, I could not tell. The only movement I recognized was its hand calling to me. I looked back to where Velkan lay, fighting with myself as to whether I should heed the call. Velkan's breathing did not provide me with an answer. I slowly turned back to the window.

The figure had moved from the shadows, into the relative brightness of the street. It was the Count. He smiled once he noticed my shocked expression. He took a sudden step forward, almost threatening, and gasping, I stepped back in surprise.

"Christine!" he called to me. His voice was barely audible, but loud enough so I could hear. I looked back to Velkan's sleeping form, then back to the Count.

"Christine, come outside. I must speak with you!" he said. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, my hand reaching up habitually to cover my heart. He still wore the costume he had been wearing at the ball. I shook my head in defiance, reaching out to clutch the window frame.

"Christine…" came the Count's voice again, almost admonishingly. "Would you rather I came inside and interfered with your lover's rest?" he asked. My eyes flashed briefly in rage at hearing his comment. Hurrying from the window, I looked briefly in Velkan's direction before silently opening the doors of the church and stepping outside. Dracula's voice greeted me.

"You are a smart woman." He said. I shot my gaze around like a maniac, trying to find him once again. He had disappeared from the street. His voice was the only indication that he was still in the vicinity.

"He is not my lover!" I yelled in a hushed whisper. The doors to the church were still open. Quite suddenly, I heard them close behind me, softly enough so Velkan could not hear. I turned in surprise to find Dracula behind me.

"Oh, he is your lover." Dracula responded almost angrily at me. I shook my head in defiance as I saw his eyes sparkle in amusement. "Or he soon will be." Dracula finished.

"Why are you here!" I said loudly. Dracula, surprisingly, flinched at my heightened tone of voice. He reached out with his forefinger to touch my lips.

"Shhhh…." He said quietly. I reached up and swatted his hands away from me angrily. "There is no need to be so loud."

He turned away from me and began walking down the quiet street. My eyes followed him, not understanding this gesture. In moments he had stopped and turned his attention back to me.

"Come." He said simply. I looked back towards the church, worry in my eyes. Dracula, catching the gesture, laughed quietly. "Do not worry. I give my word as a gentleman that your lover will not be hurt." He continued.

"Stop calling him that." I said quietly.

"I will stop, only if you do as I say. Now, come." He said. Dracula reached out with his hand for me to take. Taking a pensive step forward, I approached him slowly. In moments he had taken my hand. I heard a quiet laugh issue from him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He had taken a firm hold of my hand and was leading me away from the village, away from the church, and away from Velkan. He looked back momentarily and smiled at me.

"We are going where I am sure we will have privacy." He responded. I was a fool to follow him, but through some form of witchery, my feet followed him still. "I have something I would like to show you." He said quietly to me.

We walked on in silence as he was leading me towards a wooded pathway. In moments he had taken me to his carriage, which lay hidden from view, we stopped suddenly.

"We are going back to your castle, aren't we?" I asked.

"No. I am taking you somewhere where my brides would not dare touch you." He responded simply. "They are quite jealous of you, with the exception of Marishka. She was always the more accepting one of the bunch…" he murmured almost quietly to himself. I smiled despite the unfairness of the comment. No normal man kept three brides and still wanted another. My gaze on him darkened somewhat.

He had led me towards the carriage, and taking my waist gently, lifted me into it. He followed behind, pretending to be the gentleman he was most definitely not. The door closed behind us, and I heard the snort of the horses as the carriage began to move.

"Now," the Count said simply, smiling at me charmingly. "Now we can have our privacy." In moments, he had shifted from his position in the carriage to right beside me.

"What is it you want?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"I do not know, my dear." He answered simply. His hand reached up to touch my cheek, sliding along my warm skin to the back of my neck. I took a sudden deep breath as his cold skin touched my own. "I know, I know…" he said quietly. "My skin is so cold."

"what is it you want?" I asked quietly, straining to meet his gaze. I heard him laugh.

"What do I want?" He responded. I felt himpull me to him gently. "I am offering you the world." He said through ragged breaths, quietly into my ear. My chest was heaving in apprehension, though I could not move. His other hand reached to take my shoulder. In moments, he had leant in to kiss me.

I felt a sudden sting of a cut. My hand shot to my shoulder.

When I pulled it away, I found blood on my hand. My eyes widened in shock, but when I moved to speak, nothing came out. I saw him smile. He kissed me once again, traveling down to my neck, grazing his teeth against my tender flesh. I tried to pull away, but I could not.

In moments he had found my wound. He groaned happily as he finally tasted my blood. I winced in pain as I finally felt his teeth breath through my skin. "Charlotte…" he murmured quietly. It was the last thing I heard him say.


	28. Memories of a Forgotten Past

Chapter 28

I awoke with a start, looking around me in surprise. Sunlight streamed through the window, the sun bright as bright could be. Confusion racked my senses as I looked around me, realizing slowly that I was no longer in the same carriage, and no longer with the Count.

The Count. Remembering suddenly what had happened, my hand shot to where the Count had bit me, finding nothing there. It was then that I realized I was not alone in the carriage.

"What is wrong?" I heard someone ask. My gaze slowly traveled to a man sitting opposite me. He was dressed in his best finery, his auburn hair shining. He was the complete and utter image of my Uncle. I looked down at myself, finding that I wore a wedding gown. When had this happened? I most certainly did not remember getting married.

"Charlotte?" he asked again. My heart stopped when I heard him say that. He had called me by Charlotte's name. My eyes shot out of the carriage, seeing us leaving the church. It appeared I had just gotten married. If I were Charlotte…then that would make the man opposite me her husband, Augustus. "Charlotte?" he asked again.

"Nothing is wrong." I responded hurriedly. I straightened my wedding gown, pretending as if I were happy. He noticed my nervous gesture and smiled, attributing my strange behavior to becoming his bride.

"It is perfectly alright for you to be nervous. I have that effect on many people. But, I hope that as my wife you will learn to not be so unsure of yourself when you are in my presence." I smiled weakly at him and felt him lean in towards me, taking my hands. He squeezed them in reassurance. "You know I would never hurt you." He continued.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I saw his eyes glimmer in happiness, but in a bit of confusion. He laughed as he reached out to touch my cheek. I bent my head to hide the embarrassment I was feeling.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden?" he asked me. I shook my head in confusion. I heard him lean back in his seat. I looked up and noticed he had crossed his arms in confusion, smirking handsomely in my direction.

"We are going to the party." He said simply. I narrowed my eyes. "The party?" he asked me. His mouth opened slightly, almost as if he wanted to speak, but he quickly shut it. "We are going to visit my parents. They are throwing a small celebration for our wedding. Don't you remember?" he asked me. I slowly nodded my head yes, feigning a smile.

"Good. We should be there in a few moments. I know you do not like the food they serve, but try it anyhow. They have taken great pains to have the best dishes ordered for this occasion. I would not want them to be hurt or offended." He finished. I reached up with my hand, rubbing my eyes.

"I would never hurt them, Aug- " I had begun to say his name, but could not finish it. It was far to strange for me to say his name. Augustus noticed my voice catching and smiled. "Augustus." It was so strange to me using the name of one of my ancestors. I was sitting here and speaking to him, as if he were alive, and he most certainly was.

"I understand." He said simply, laughing quietly as he leaned further back in his seat. "You are not accustomed to using my Christian name. It's perfectly all right. It will take some time before you can, I assume. " He finished.

We traveled on in silence, Augustus turning his gaze from me and slowly beginning to concentrate on the scenery around us. We traveled on in silence, before he ventured another comment.

"I had heard you were suffering from headaches earlier in the day, before our wedding. Are you feeling better?" he asked me suddenly. I reached up to touch my head, rubbing my temple. He took this gesture as an answer.

He moved from his seat and quickly sat beside me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and he reached out with his hand to clasp my own. I did not pull away in fear of offending him.

"I am feeling better." I said finally. Augustus smiled and nodded, turning to look out the window.

"It looks like we have arrived." He said. I heard the carriage slowly roll to a stop.

"Who will be attending?" I asked him. Augustus had turned his attention to the door.

"Dignitaries, politicians, royalty. In short, everyone will be here." He said simply. He jumped in surprise, noticing a familiar face. "Oh! I didn't expect him to arrive. He doesn't seem like the type of man to enjoy social gatherings…" he murmured quietly to himself.

"Who?" I asked him. He looked to me and sat back in his seat. He quickly gestured for me to slide over to look out the small window. Shock totally and completely overwhelmed me.

"The Count…" I whispered.

"The prince and the King of Gypsies." He said, interrupting my thoughts. My eyes widened as they shot to meet Augustus. "The Valerious."

"I would like to wait until he has gone inside." I said to Augustus. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed him silently nod in assent.

"Of course. I do not like that man, anyhow. I would like to avoid him at all costs." He continued. "He is a strange person, to say the least. Look at clothing. He wears black to a wedding. How inappropriate." I nodded.

"Perfectly unacceptable." I responded. I heard Augustus laugh. I turned my gaze to him for a moment, realizing his tone had become serious once again.

"I would avoid him if I were you, Charlotte. He has taken quite a fancy to you, though he already knows you are married. Please be on guard when close by him. I do not want you compromised." I turned my gaze to meet Augustus.

"I would never compromise myself, especially not to the likes of him. He is a strange little man." I continued. I heard Augustus breath a silent sigh of relief at my comment.

"You are usually so quick and accepting of people, Charlotte. It is strange yet comforting to hear you say something so out of character."

I said nothing in response, keeping my strong gaze locked on the retreating form of the Count. In moments he had disappeared inside the large gathering place. I turned back to face Augustus.

"It looks like he has gone inside." I said simply.

"Good. Come now." He said reaching over to open the carriage door. A footman was immediately at our side. Augustus was the first to disembark. Lifting my skirts, I stepped out as well, the footman gently taking my arm and hand to help me.

Taking a quick glimpse down at my feet, I noticed the ornate heels I wore. Diamonds decorated the buckle of the shoe, the cloth a starched white. In amazement, I did not even realize Augustus' smile.

"You truly out of character today." He said simply. "I hope it is because of being my bride." He said smiling. Blushing in embarrassment, I quickly let my gown down. "We must be going inside now." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a Valerious?? My mind had gone over and over this surprising new revelation. Velkan and Anna had known this all along, but yet they had failed to tell me. How could they?

For three hours we had remained in this social gathering, groups and groups of men and women congratulating us on our union. Augustus remained loyally by my side, his hand never leaving my own. In my nervousness, he had promised to stay close to me, and he had. I longed to go off on my own, to find the Count. But no matter how hard I tried to look for him, I could never locate his familiar form.

"Charlotte Aviere." I heard suddenly. Augustus and I turned to meet the gaze of Vladislaus. His smiling gaze lingered on me. I shuttered.

"Congratulations on your wedding." Vladislaus said, turning his attentions towards Augustus. I noticed Augustus nod coldly in response.

"Thank you." He responded. Vladislaus nodded quickly in his direction before turning his attention back to me. Noticing this, Augustus cleared his throat before venturing another comment. "I trust you are enjoying yourself this fine evening? Everything is to your satisfaction?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Vladislaus replied, keeping his gaze locked on me. "Your parents have done an excellent job accommodating everyone's particular tastes. Send them my gratitude." He continued. The three of us were silent for some moments.

"Charlotte…" he said, his voice lingering on the name. "You truly do look stunning this evening. Would you do me the honor of joining me in this dance?" he asked me. My eyes widened in confusion. I looked to Augustus, wanting him so much to answer for me. He did not. I struggled within myself to find a suitable excuse.

"I am so very sorry." I said, pretending to be genuinely hurt. "I am afraid I am not feeling well enough to dance. My husband was just telling me that we were going to leave in a few moments. I've been suffering from headaches."

"Oh." Vladislaus said simply. He showed no indication of having been offended. "Perhaps another time, then." He continued. I nodded my head quickly in affirmation.

"Perhaps next time." I responded. I took Augustus' hand, nodding to Vladislaus. "It was truly a pleasure speaking to you." I noticed the Count's eyes lighten in amusement.

"The pleasure is all mine." He responded. "I will be sure to claim the first dance, if that is to your liking." Vladislaus said. Augustus nodded.

"Good. Good. Until then, Baroness." He said. "Baron." Vladislaus said, bowing respectfully in his direction. "I bid you a good night." With that, the Count disappeared from view. I reached out and clasped Augustus' hand, he turned to smile at me.

"I had to say something." I said quietly to him. He nodded quickly in assent.

"Well…" he said, taking a deep breath in apprehension. "What do we do now?"

"I suppose we leave. The Count will think it strange if we do not." I said simply. Nervousness racked his senses as I said this.

"Alright. Let me inform my parents. They will be disappointed if I leave without telling them." He said. I could not recall anything after that moment.

"You are truly engrossed in that book, Charlotte." I heard suddenly. My eyes slowly grew into focus as I realized I had been reading. I raised my eyes slowly. We were in the library of our home. My gaze slowly came to rest on Augustus. His smiling gaze was barely discernable in the subdued candlelight. "You haven't said a word since we've arrived home." He said.

I looked down to realize I was not wearing the wedding gown anymore. I looked out the window, and noticed night descending rapidly through the landscape. Hours had passed since my last conscious thought.

"It was a good book." I said simply. He laughed quietly. Augustus had seated himself opposite me on a rather large seat, comfortably padded.

"I supposed you would like the book." He said simply. "You've been reading that thing all afternoon." He rose from his seat, quietly crossing the room and stopping directly in front of where I sat. I looked up and he smiled at me.

"You did well today. I am glad you were able to come up with such a clever reason as to why you wouldn't dance with Vladislaus." He said.

"It is a pity that I had to promise myself to a dance with him at the next gathering." I said quietly to myself. I heard Augustus laugh.

"A pity indeed. But delicacy had to be applied in that situation. It could not be avoided." He said to me. I noticed as he knelt in front of me, clasping my hands in his own. "You did well." He said. He grew silent after a moment as we looked at each other. Such a handsome and innocent man my ancestor was.

"I am so happy you accepted my offer." He murmured quietly. I slowly began to realize that he had begun to lean in to kiss me. I was afraid to stop him. I struggled to find some sort of question to ask him.

"What time is it?" I said suddenly. He pulled away quickly. He had not realized he had been as close to me as he had. I noticed him blush profusely. He reached up with his hands to fix the collar of his shirt, pretending as if nothing had happened.

"It is about seven o'clock in the evening." He said simply. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders and rose.

"No reason." I responded nervously. He noticed this and smiled.

"I am glad I am not the only one." He said simply. "Married life is new to me as well. I hope we learn quickly." He continued. I laughed.

"I suppose. But I think my situation is a little different than your own."

"Oh really?" he asked me. "How do you say?"

I wanted to tell him that I truly was not Charlotte. I was Christine. But he would never believe me. I did not reply to his inquiry.

"I suppose you mean that you are a woman. You are right." He said. "If it helps you to know," he said his voice trailing off. I noticed him redden in embarrassment. "I have never known a woman." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. His answer was quick.

"I chose not too. I vowed that I would only show that level of intimacy to my wife. And here you are." He said, gesturing to me. "I am a religious man. I would never forgive myself if I did not wait for you." He continued.

I reddened profusely, making him blush in return. So awkward we both were in our presence. Nothing more was said. I looked out the window, noticing it had already become dark.

"Madam, sir. Your apartments have been readied." I heard suddenly. I turned to find a woman at our door. She bowed deeply in our presence.

"Alright." Augustus said. The woman nodded and bowed once again. "Would you like dinner to be brought to your room?" she asked. Augustus nodded.

"Yes. My wife and I will be dining alone tonight." He said. The woman bowed and disappeared from view, shutting the door quietly behind her. We were left alone once again.

"I am tired anyhow." I said simply. Augustus nodded and approached me. He stopped beside me, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Come, I'll show you were the apartments are." He said. I took his hand as he led me out the door. We followed the large hallway to the left of the stairwell, towards small stone steps, leading up. I followed him quietly as he led me upstairs, down the hallway. We climbed another small set of stairs towards a door. He looked back at me and smiled, before opening the door before us.

"Well, here we are." He said, moving aside to allow me to pass.

"It is beautiful…" I murmured quietly to myself. My eyes shot around the room, noticing the pure elegance surrounding me. The rooms were small, but tastefully decorated. Gold had been painted on the border of the room, a deep burgundy staining the walls. Opposite me, I noticed a large mirror. My eyes widened in shock.

"I bought it for you." He said simply. I felt his hand at the small of my back, nudging me forward. "Go, look at it." He continued. I walked slowly towards the mirror. Quickly I realized I was now Charlotte, in body and in soul. Her face looked back at me through the mirror. Her eyes shined in its reflection, her chest heaved in apprehension.

Through the mirror I noticed Augustus smiling at me. He thought my speechlessness was due to the gift he had given me. How wrong he was. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me. "I thought of you when I saw it."

I looked up noticing the frame of the mirror soon realizing cherubs decorated the peek of the mirror. It was framed in gold and silver, gods and goddesses shone in relief around the border. I turned to look at Augustus.

"That must have cost you a fortune." I said through small breaths. Never had I seen something so beautiful in my life.

"It cost nothing." He said simply. He approached the mirror, tracing his fingers along the line of the mirror. "I found it while I was on holiday in Italy. To tell you the truth, it was before I had been properly introduced to you." He said. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Why would you buy me a gift before you even knew me?" I asked. I noticed him smile, never turning his gaze from the mirror.

"I knew of you." He said simply. I noticed him blush slightly. "I confess I was in love with you from the first time I saw you at that picnic our families had arranged." He said.

"It's beautiful…" I said again. "Thank you." I could muster no other words of gratitude.

"Well," he said. "I hope it will be of some use."

He quietly slipped away. I remained staring at the mirror. Reaching up, I unpinned my hair, laying them gently on a small table beside the mirror. My dark hair fell in ringlets about my shoulders.

"Augustus." I said simply. "My brush. Do you know where it is?"

"Let me get you one." He said in reply. I noticed him disappear. In moments he had returned, holding a brush, which I assumed to be my own.

"Thank you." I said simply. I took the brush from his hands. He remained standing beside me, his gaze on my reflection. Slowly, I reached up and began to brush my hair. "It is a perfect mirror." I said, trying to avoid silence. Augustus did not reply.

He stepped behind me slowly, reaching up with his hands to touch my hair. My heart began to pound, realizing soon what his intentions were. I felt him take my hair and place it over my shoulder. In moments his lips had traveled to my neck. My eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked almost angrily. He did not reply. I felt his hands travel to my shoulders, as he spun me around slowly to face him. He smiled.

"Charlotte…." He said quietly. He reached for the clasp of my necklace, undoing it carefully. A voice suddenly invaded my thoughts.

"Christine…" it called to me. "Christine it would be ill advised to stop his advances." I said nothing. Augustus had pulled away from me quietly, and had walked to the bedside table, laying my necklace on it. I noticed him reach his hand expectantly out to me.

"You are Charlotte now." The Count explained quietly to me. I looked to Augustus as he held his hand out to me. "Let things go as they should may." He said.

I approached Augustus quietly, my hand reaching out to take his.

What am I to do? My mind screamed out to itself. He had seated both of us on the bedside. My back to him, he was slowly beginning to undo the lacing of my bodice, revealing the corset beneath.

"Do you want it to end now?" I heard the Count's voice say to me. I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to hear his voice. I felt Augustus' hands travel around to my shoulders. He pulled me back towards him, kissing me gently, trailing up to my neck. He was falling back towards the bed, and I was quickly losing control of my body, Charlotte's body.

I was outside of the situation now, a witness to the whole scene. Charlotte lay on the bed, wrapping her arms around her husband in a tight embrace as they kissed. A flash of darkness ensued. Their voices could be heard as they spoke sweet nothings. Her frenzied cries for release, his groans of satisfaction. Then nothing more.

"What is happening!" I screamed angrily. "Why do you do this to me!" I yelled. In moments, I had shot up, realizing I was again by the side of the Count. I looked down to my bloody shoulder. My eyes widened in fear.

"You did this to me!" I screamed angrily. In moments I had raised my hands to punch him, but Dracula stopped me immediately.

"It couldn't be helped." He said. "Those were the random firings of my memory." He said.

"Those were most definitely not your memories!" I screamed angrily. "Those were Charlotte's, her most intimate memories!" He laughed despite himself.

"They were mine after I killed her." He said simply. My heart seemed to stop. I fell back in my seat in pain. He had killed her? I had thought she had escaped.

"As well as that unapproachable husband of hers." He continued, cold to my emotions. His gaze slowly turned out the window.

"A pity it was indeed. Their children must have cried much when they found the bodies of their dead parents in the morning." He finished finally. I had grown silent. I could say nothing more.

**A/N: Wow….nine pages of just this chapter…I didn't expect it to end up being as long as it did. I hope you guys liked it!!! I especially liked writing Augustus' character. I think he is quickly becoming my favorite OC next to Christine. I'm totally loving this storyline!!! Onto more interesting matters, though. I know you need your explanations, if you haven't noticed already.**

**Dracula is sorta going through this confusion stage. He is totally and utterly fascinated with Christine, though he hates her with every fiber of his being. He's confused about what he should do. Should he kill her? Should he let her live? Should he make her his? He has not an idea. I kinda like where I am taking this!!! **

Anthem82: I am so very glad you have been as loyal to reviewing my story as you have. I hope you like this chapter as much as you have liked the others! I've tried so hard to make seamless transitions between new sections of writings, and I hope I have succeeded!

**Luthien: I love your reviews, and I'm glad you like my story!! Tell me, what do you think of Dracula so far. Have I gotten him pretty well in character? I hope so.**

**Widow Dracula: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! I've added a bit of flesh to the story of Dracula and Charlotte, which I hope you like. There will definitely be more of an explanation to what happens in the next few chapters! I hope it sounds believable enough. Let me know!**

**Countess Alana: Your story has not been updated in so long!!!! Your next chapter sounds good so far, but I hope you finish it soon because I really want to know what happens next! (I know I sound harassing, but I really really like your story!) Anyway, I hope you like this latest installment! Dracula is cool and collected, as always.**

**Italyn Punk: Always glad you like my story!!! I love new reviews, and hope you will read this chapter and love it as much as you have liked the others!!!!! **

**And, in response to a reviewer: No, I am not planning on killing Velkan. He isn't supposed to die yet, lol. I have many plans yet open to his character. I know you guys are all going to love it! I am trying so hard to make this story seem like a believable prequel, and I hope I am succeeding so far. Let me know!!!!  
**


	29. Velkan's Promise

Chapter 29

"How could you!?" I yelled in a hushed whisper. "How could you even dare to presume you could ensnare Charlotte?" Dracula laughed at my outburst, leaning quietly back into his seat. Quite suddenly, the carriage was turning. I looked at him in surprise.

"I did not have to ensnare the Baroness." He replied simply. "She came of her own volition." My mind screamed profanities as he spoke. "My apologies," he said suddenly. "But we must be turning back." I glared at him angrily.

"You will not take me back now!" I screamed at him. "You haven't even explained yourself fully to me yet!" I heard his quiet chuckle as a reply. He slowly leaned forward, reaching his hand out to touch my bleeding shoulder.

"It is sunrise." He said simply, gesturing to look out the window. "You must be returning to your prince, and I must be heading to my rest. I must go, though I am flattered that you are so willing to remain and continue this conversation." Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his collar, almost in desperation.

"No!" I said in defiance. "How could you come and give me a taste of all I wish to know, only to pull the plate away from me when I want the rest? You will tell me now!" I demanded of him angrily. Dracula could only smirk handsomely, his gaze traveling down to my hands.

"It does not become a lady to demand so vehemently. It is rather rude." He replied. I glared at him in pure rage. He reached up gently and took my hands, pulling them from his collar. He set me gently back on my seat.

"I will tell you what we will do." He said simply. I furrowed my eyebrows as he spoke. "I will tell you the rest of what you wish to know. But you must promise me a simple little favor." He continued. I felt my heart begin to beat quicker. I most certainly did not want to know what this favor of his could be.

"Name it." I said effortlessly. The words were out of my mouth before I had even thought. I felt as though I was making a deal with the devil. Dracula laughed.

"The only thing I ask of you is that you give yourself to me." He said. My eyes widened in shock as the words slowly formed their meaning in my mind. How could I sacrifice myself to know the truth of what happened? I shook my head in defiance.

"Why do you wish to have me so desperately?!" I said to him. "It is not me you wish to be with. I know that. It is Charlotte. I can never be Charlotte!" her name I called loudly, almost as if I wished to drive the point home. My gaze traveled to his impassive face, realizing that it had not changed expression at all. He remained silent for some minutes before responding.

"All the same." He continued quietly. "My offer stands. You must give yourself to me. Body and soul. You wish to know the secrets of your existence and my own?" he asked. I remained silent.

Would I ever be willing to make that kind of sacrifice? How could I promise myself to a demon that did not care a wit about me? All he wanted was another conquest. All he wanted was another death on his hands. My thoughts had wandered slowly to Velkan, who most likely still remained peacefully asleep on the church floor. How could I promise myself to another when I had already given myself to Velkan?

"No." I said simply, shaking my head in denial. "I cannot do that. I will not!" Though it hurt me to say it, knowledge of what had occurred between my ancestor and the Count who sat opposite me did not matter as much as the man who I had left asleep. Dracula slowly began to laugh.

"Of course you couldn't do that." He said simply. His eyes slowly took on a look of pure disdain. "You have already promised yourself to that young prince." He finished. I refused to dignify his comment with an answer.

"Your family has been nothing but a curse to me. I offer the world to you, to Charlotte, but I get nothing in return!" he said angrily. My gaze had traveled to the window, slowly recognizing the scenery around us. "I was going to return your cousin to you. But now, I think I will kill him. It would be a fitting punishment!" he spat at me. I winced at every word he spoke. I felt as though a dagger were being ripped through my heart. We were quickly approaching the village. Abruptly the carriage stopped.

"Go! Go and confess your love to the Prince!" he said angrily. "Go before I kill you where you sit." He growled. My eyes widened in fear. I hurriedly reached for the door. He stopped me suddenly.

"If you ever dare to show your face to me again, Christine," he said, sneering angrily at me. "I will kill you where you stand. Take what little time you have left with him, because your stay on this earth is limited. Confess all you have to confess. Let your conscience be free when you meet your maker!" He finished. My heart beating like a drum, I pulled away from him and ran from the carriage, into the confines of the village. I looked back at the Count, disbelieving every word he had uttered to me. Truly he did not mean to kill me.

"Go!" his voice bellowed angrily. I turned and fled faster than before, reaching the doors of the church. I opened them hurriedly, stepping into the relative safety of the structure. Closing the doors behind me, I hurried to where Velkan laid, tears streaming down my face in rage and sadness.

"Velkan!" I screamed, running to his side. He rose from where he slept, a groggy and confused look on his dazed features. His eyes searched blindly about, straining to find the source of my voice. In moments he found me, perking up almost immediately.

"What is it?" he asked me. I ran to him, falling beside him on the floor and wrapping my arms about his neck. In moments I had begun to kiss his cheek, his lips, his eyes. My gown took on the look of a halo, surrounding us as we sat. I was crying fully now. "What is wrong?" he asked me again.

"Velkan," I said for a second time, in a fit of pure emotion. "Do you love me?" I asked him. He pulled away from me suddenly, his eyes glowing in confusion.

"Why do you ask me? Why do you have to ask? Of course I love you…" he said so simply. He smiled weakly as he reached up with his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "What has gotten into you?" he asked. I shook my head in defiance, wanting to hear his answer.

"Do you?" I asked him. "Because I have just sacrificed everything that is dear to me for you." I said simply. He did not say anything, wrapping his arms slowly around me, kissing me gently on my forehead.

"What have you done?" he asked me, so innocently. I looked up at him, my face tear streaked and red from emotion.

"I refused him." I said simply, burying my face in his chest. I felt Velkan's hands travel up to my head, caressing it gently. "I refused him!" I said.

"Refused who?" he asked me. Almost maddeningly, I looked up to meet his gaze once again. "What are you talking about Christine?" he asked me.

"The Count." I sputtered out. "I refused him, and I have sacrificed my cousin…all for you…" I murmured quietly, burying my face in his chest again. I felt it heave in apprehension as I said this final revelation.

"You refused him?" he asked me. I nodded yes. "And you think he will kill your cousin now?" he ventured further. I continued my nod.

"He is jealous of us." I said simply. My arms slowly left his neck, my hands slowly traveling down his arms. I felt him shutter. "He believes he has lost me to you." I said. I heard Velkan's quiet laugh.

"He never had you." He said simply. "Why does it matter to him?" he asked.

"Because he believes he has been hurt again, like Charlotte hurt him so many years before." I murmured quietly. Velkan remained silent.

"This must have been some sort of dream." He said finally. "This cannot have possibly happened while I slept." I looked up at him, pulling away.

"It most certainly was not!" I screamed. "Because of you, he will kill me!" I said. I noticed him taken aback. He could not reply. I began to cry once again, in total and complete desolation. Noticing my great change of emotion, he finally began to realize this was no dream. "I have lost everything for you…" I said again.

As I cried, I felt as though he were fighting with himself to say something more. To ask a question, to venture a comment, but he did not. I opened my mouth to speak, but he immediately interrupted my train of thought. His hands were comfortingly at my back rubbing it gently. I collapsed from my kneeling position onto the floor. My knees could no longer support my weight. I felt as if I had been running for miles, searching out this one small building.

Forcing myself to pull away from his chest, I reached up and began to wipe away my tears, trying not to make any more a spectacle of myself than I already was. I saw him pull a handkerchief from his pocket, holding it out to me. I took it gratefully and began to dry my tear-streaked face. "I cannot apologize enough, Velkan…" I said between chokes of breath. "I have offended you with my childish outburst, can you---" he immediately interposed before I could finish my sentence.

"Marry me." He said simply, so suddenly. My heart leaped into my chest. Where had this come from? He had only just confessed his love and now he was proposing. My gaze shot up to meet his.

"What did you ask?" I said, between sobs. I noticed his smile widen as his hands reached out to cup my cheeks.

"You heard me." He said simply. "I've been thinking about asking you for years, writing you a letter, coming to your home, something. I promise you it is not as sudden as it sounds. It has been three long years since I saw you last. Three years of separation I could not endure. Please say that you will marry me." He said again. "I will give you back everything you have lost, I will provide more for you than you can ever imagine." he ventured further. I could not respond to his simple request.

I shook my head in confusion, not wanting to offend, yet not understanding his offer. Did he not realize what had happened only hours before? Did he not realize the danger he would be in if he married me? I concluded that he did not understand. I heard Velkan venture another comment once again.

"Think of it this way," he said pushing my mind towards a positive answer. "You have sacrificed so much for me, it is only right I return the favor. Please…" he said, trailing off.

"You are still asleep." I said, straining to find a suitable answer to his sudden request. "You do not know what you are asking." He looked at me as though I were a madwoman.

"I think I know perfectly well what I am asking." He said. "I am proposing that you become my wife." My tear streaked face reddened. I smiled when I thought of what I must have looked like to the man beside me. A tomato.

"I…" my voice struggled to find an answer, to utter a silly comment, to say anything. But I could not. "How can you just wake up and ask me this so suddenly?" I asked.

"How can you wake me up so suddenly, wanting to know if I love you?" he asked. "The answer should have been clear as day. Find your response there, and you will need none from me." He quietly answered.

I did not reply, I backed away from him, totally sobered from my burst of emotion. "You planned this." I said simply.

"If you mean I planned to ask you, then yes. I was going to ask you earlier, but I got tired and fell asleep. After that, it slipped my mind." He said simply. "You only reminded me just now." His voiced trailed off, realizing the humor of the situation. He slowly began to chuckle. I smiled despite my rapidly beating heart. It almost sounded as if he played with me. I looked into his eyes, fighting hard to find a hint of sincerity in his plea. I found it.

"Yes." I said simply. It was now Velkan's turn to become surprised. I saw his eyes light up with a happiness I had never before seen grace them.

"You mean this?" he asked me. I saw him rise from his position on the floor, approaching me quietly. "You consent to become my wife?" he said again.

"Yes." I answered, more sure of myself. "I have seen the happiness that marriage brings, and I believe that we deserve it as much, if not more, than any other being on this earth." I said. He laughed.

Velkan had taken me up in his arms, flooding my face with kisses. In moments he had kissed my forehead, traveling down my nose, finally reaching my lips. As I felt his lips brush mine, I saw him pull away suddenly, almost playfully.

How could one human being experience such highs and lows in quick succession? My mind thought to itself. How could I feel pain and happiness at the same time? How could I celebrate while knowing I had sacrificed the cousin I loved and lost the Uncle I barely knew? It was not possible.

"You have made me the most happy man on earth." He said simply. "My father will be most pleased!" he said hurriedly. My eyes widened in surprise as he said this. I could not tell my family, they would not approve.

"Let us run away." I said. "We must be married as soon as possible, by a priest, any priest." I continued hurriedly. "My family must not know." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" he asked me. It took a moment for me to respond. A secret I had dared not utter, not even to myself. Images of my past flashed through my mind as I struggled to voice my answer.

"Because I am not to be married to you." I said simply. His eyes furrowed in confusion. "They will not allow it. My father would not allow such a union to occur. The Valerious is a cursed family, a family in which you most certainly will die an unclean death if you marry into it." I said simply, disdainfully. Velkan was taken aback, shock invading his happy demeanor. It took a moment for him to gather his senses.

"Then let us run away." He said simply. "I have spent to much of my life fighting for others. Let me fight for myself for once. Let me enjoy happiness." He said, almost selfishly.

"And Anna?" I asked. He smiled.

"Anna will know. We will find her in the morning and we will tell her nothing until we have made our plans." He said. I felt my heart lighten at his comment. We were truly to be married…but at what price?

_I wish I could write you page upon page explaining the admiration that I feel for you. But I cannot, I do not have the words to describe it. I cannot describe your eyes, your skin…your hair. I am not a poet, and never will be. All I can ever hope to be is a man, a man who may have found a woman he truly admires. Christine, my dear Christine, how can I feel like this when I have only known you for a day? How can my heart beat so quickly at merely brushing against you as I walk by? I do not know. I have never felt this before, and perhaps never will again_.

_------------------------------------------------------Velkan---------------------------------_


	30. The Final Visit of an Old Friend

Chapter 30

Fog blanketed the landscape, giving an eerie glow to the road we now traveled. The trees surrounding us seemed dead, yet they were alive. The very ground we traveled give the impression as if it would swallow us whole. Not a bird chirped, and not a single animal we saw. It seemed as if we had stepped from the relative safety of the earth, into a universe where nothing was certain.

Many stories had come from these woods when I was a child, stories that I could only remember vaguely. Stories of beasts and humanoid creatures that I believed only lived in legend. The fog, which seemed to eternally hide them, only enhanced the aura of its myth. It was through this fog that according to legend these creatures came. They made their homes in caves and trees, killing unknowing travelers, draining them of blood. The very vicious way in that these stories were told was exactly how the men and women of the village were kept alive.

And it was also the stories of these disappearances and deaths, which kept the reputation of these woods vividly within my memory. Many men would enter the woods, never to be seen again. Women would be awakened from a deep sleep, and led to their doom. It was these very stories that kept me vigilant.

Velkan and I, well aware of our situation, still wandered through it, our hearts and minds intent on finding the ones we loved. But, thankfully enough, our determination to find them had made us blind to any sort of danger. We had not encountered any sort of problem, after all. And it was because of this silence that I was allowed sometime to gather my thoughts, remembering everything that had occurred in only one night.

It had seemed to rush by me in a blur of events I could barely remember. The ballroom. The dance with Count Vladislaus Dracula. The escape from the castle. The pursuit of the wolves. Everything seemed so unreal, as if I lived in a storybook. Event after event seemed to throw me off balance. Almost as if god himself had vowed to ruin me for some sin I had not yet committed.

William had disappeared. How was I to explain that to my Uncle? Back at the estate he sat in his room, penning letters he knew would arrive at our doorstep, asking about William. I had already vowed to myself to not his mention word of his son's predicament, at least not until he was either dead to us or safely back in my hands.

It sent chills down my spine just thinking what the reaction of his father would be should he find his son missing. The rage he would feel, the revenge he would want to follow through with. It was something I wished not to see. Even an attempt at rescuing his son would most likely turn disastrous.

As to Velkan…it was something I did not want to even imagine. The man himself was not the problem, only the name. And the curse it brought along with it. Any children issuing from our union would most likely lead a life of danger I could not, and would not fathom. But, naïve and selfish as I was, I ignored that aspect of our tie, throwing caution to the wind. Somehow, I knew that it would be fine. And it was with these thoughts plaguing my mind that we continued our quiet search.

The following morning, Velkan and I had arrived only to find that Anna and Uncle Christopher Rajon were no longer in the neighboring chapel. Following news from some villagers, we followed a deeply wooded path in the general direction where they were last seen traveling. An uneventful day, to say the least. We did not find a single shred of evidence that they had even been there.

As we traveled those haunted roads, we kept sharp lookout all around us, knowing full well the dangers we had gotten ourselves into. At least we had found horses, and were now traveling on horseback, allowing for a quick and speedy escape should anything less than desirable occur. Of course, we hoped for the best.

"Your home!" I blurted suddenly. I saw Velkan's gaze turn slowly towards me, his eyes furrowing in a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I quickened the step of my mare, taking the lead. He did not make a move to do the same.

"They have gone to your home." I said over my shoulder. "Where else could they have gone besides there?"

"What makes you so positive?" he asked me. I smiled at him briefly before I turned my gaze forward. "Well?" he asked me.

"I suppose---" I began, but I was not to finish the sentence. In moments, my horse had reared forward. My head shot forward to see the source of the sudden scare, but found nothing.

The mare's call was loud and shrill as I struggled to keep my grip on the reigns. But I failed miserably. In moments I had lost my grasp, and felt myself fall backward. Everything seemed to move slower as I fall, the horse stamping its feet and running full on into the dense fog, disappearing out of sight. I looked after the mare with a dizzied, yet shocked look on my face.

"I'm alright." I said after the horse had disappeared out of sight. I groaned in pain as I struggled to a sitting position. So surprised by the sudden commotion Velkan was, that he couldblinked rapidly, not making a move nor replying to my comment. Shaking his head rapidly, he jumped from horseback, coming to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, somewhat confused. "What happened?" I glared at him as if he had gone totally mad, but I chose to ignore his confusion.

"I do not know." I replied quietly. I reached behind me, rubbing my back to ease the pain. I noticed Velkan's small smirk as I did this. "What?" I asked him. He slowly began to laugh.

"You were so fixated on impressing me that you didn't look where you were going." He said simply. I reddened slightly in anger.

"I was not fixated on impressing you!" I replied angrily. I heard the snort of laughter come from him as I said this. "Something frightened the mare." I continued. My eyes drifted towards the obscured pathway. "We should go look for it." I said.

"I suppose," he said in answer. Reaching his hand out for me to take, I noticed him smile. I glared at him for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand. I felt immense pain in my bottom as I rose, but I merely squinted my eyes shut, forcing myself not to cry out. I was far from a weak woman, and I didn't want to seem any other way.

The sound of my horse could be heard not far away, it's winnie the only indication that it was close by. "I suppose we should go." I said after a moment. Velkan nodded silently, before heading towards his steed. Taking the reigns, he gestured for me to come.

Just as we were beginning our walk towards a heavy gathering of trees, we heard the sound of hooves approaching us. Velkan immediately stopped his horse, straining to hear from whence the sounds came. But, just as our footfalls stopped, so did the noise. I looked to Velkan in confusion, casting a worried glance about our surrounding. The fog could hide anything.

"Did you hear that?" he asked me, his wide eyes met mine, a hint of fear shining within them. I nodded in affirmation, choosing not to voice my thoughts. I felt as though if I did, my voice would crack in fear. He took a quick step forward, and as the step of the horse could be heard once again, we yet again heard the sound of an animal approaching us.

Velkan stopped suddenly, staying his horse. I attempted to venture forward, but with his free hand he reached out and blocked my path. I hit his arm, and looked up at him in anger.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked quietly. He shrugged his shoulders, saying not a word. I strained to catch a whisper of an unfamiliar sound, but heard nothing. "Perhaps it is Anna or my Uncle…" I murmured quietly to myself.

"It can't be." He said quietly. "They would not be playing these games…"

I heard every single word of what he had said, but I did not believe it. My uncle was usually the man to scare the wits out of people when they did not know what was coming. And so I smiled. Velkan glared at me in pure confusion.

"This is not funny!" he said to me. My grin only widened.

"You are taking this far to seriously." I whispered to him. "You do not know my uncle." His eyes widened at my comment.

"Your Uncle?!" he said almost angrily, I noticed his lips curl into a sneer. "Don't you understand…" A small laugh escaped my lips, imagining my uncle's smile as he noticed our fearful gaze. Velkan merely glared at me as if I had gone completely mad. I chuckled.

"You don't know my family." I said simply in response to Velkan's frustrated gaze. If, by some fluke, my uncle was hiding out there somewhere, waiting to frighten me, I would be ready. I would not allowhim to have that satisfaction. Reaching up, I pulled Velkan's arm away, talking a step forward. Straining my eyes to look through the fog, I still saw nothing. I turned my gaze back to Velkan.

A loud laugh was heard suddenly. So very familiar it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It was William. My William. Velkan shot his gaze towards me, surprise in his expression. My own gaze quickly turnedforward, into the milky haze ahead of me.

"William!" I said in a hushed whisper. "It is William." Velkan shook his head in denial, confusion racking his senses. In moments I had taken some hurried steps forward, straining to catch a glimpse of my cousin, finding nothing but pure whiteness in answer.

I did not hear his laugh any longer, not even his movement I sensed. Was it all in my mind? Was I hearing what I longed so much to hear? My mind went over and over the sound in my mind, trying to find a plausible answer. But, I could find nothing.

"It couldn't have been him." I heard Velkan say behind me. "He is gone. There is no possible way he could have escaped…" I shot my gaze back towards Velkan.

"And why _exactly_ would---" he was interrupted suddenly by a call. The unmistakable call of my cousin. At first, the words were almost incoherent, as if he struggled to voice his thoughts. Another language he seemed to speak. "I cannot get a single word out today, can I?" I heard Velkan say behind me. I shushed him immediately. The voice had stopped.

"It was him!" I said in a hushed whisper, my voice rising slightly in excitement. "It is him!" I continued.

"Christine!" I heard him call suddenly, his voice so pleading, yet playful. "Christine!"

I turned back to Velkan, and found him shaking his head, knowing full well what I planned to do. But he did not expect to see my response as quickly as he did. Casting a smile in his direction, I turned and fled into the fog, ignoring his call behind me.

"William!" I yelled frantically. "William! Where are you!"

I stopped finally, surrounded completely by the fog. "William!" I called. In moments, I could hear the slow approach of steps, his baritone voice humming a small tune. I felt my eyes tear as I noticed his familiar form.

Velkan I heard in the distance, calling my name, looking for where I had gone. I ignored his call. I kept my gaze on my cousin's quiet approach. "Christine…" I heard him sing, his voice slowly stopping its song. "I'm glad to see you so well!"

"William!" I said. He had stopped his approach, and remained a mere two feet away from me, his arms crossed. I noticed his gaze briefly travel up and down my body in amusement.

"Well, well…" he said. His sneer was all the answer I needed to call my wrong. I had been fooled. "I didn't expect you to come running all on your own…" he murmured.

I did not reply, so shocked I was. I opened my voice to venture a comment, but I could not say a single word. I closed my eyes in panic, wanting so much for this not to happen. I heard him venture a step closer to me. My eyes shot open. I was face to face with his throat, and on his flawless skin I found he had been bitten.

I opened my mouth to scream, but in moments he had smothered it by covering my mouth with his hand. My eyes had become so wide that I noticed him smirk in amusement.

"No need to be so surprised, cousin." I heard him say. Angrily, I reached up to pull his hand away, but to no avail. "If you promise not to scream, I will move my hand away." I heard him say mockingly. It was almost as if he were speaking to a mere child. "Perhaps I will even 'forget' to notify the Count of our chance meeting…" I shook my head in denial, not understanding how he had become what he now was. I looked up and saw his smile.

"It is not so bad as you think." He continued, noticing my eyes travel to his throat once again. "It rather surprises me that you would deny yourself the pleasure of becoming one of us."

"Oh, my darling," I heard suddenly. It was a feminine voice. Followed by an all to familiar laugh. "You are not one of us yet." Aleera. She was here as well. As I noticed her approach us, I realized a glint of jealousy shining in her light eyes.

"Aleera." William said in response. "It is only by your decision I have not yet joined your ranks." She laughed even louder then as she heard his comment. Taking a cautious step forward, I noticed her gently lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Only because I so like the taste of your pure blood, my love." I heard her say in response. I felt myself nearly wretch at the use 'my love'. Feeling the sudden movement, William tightened his grip on me. I noticed Aleera's hauntingly beautiful eyes rest on me once again. "Perhaps now that we have the Baroness, I will make an exception…." She continued. William's gaze shot from me towards Aleera.

"No!" I heard him order angrily. "Let me deal with my own!"

"Oh William!" she said sadly. "Please, it is rather rude of you not to let me have a taste of her!" As I heard the venomous sparring of their conversation, I quickly realized I was in a bit of trouble. As an argument slowly began to heighten between the two, I felt his grip loosen on my mouth.

In moments I had pulled away from him frantically, running for my life. "Velkan!" I screamed in a panic. In moments I heard Velkan's call in reply, his rushed footfalls. He could not arrive soon enough.

I stopped suddenly, panic stricken. I didn't know where to go. The hurried steps of my cousin behind me seemed almost to speed to an unimaginable pace, sending my racing heart to a ridiculous speed.

"No, no, no…" I heard Aleera say suddenly. Her voice was almost at my ear. I turned suddenly to see her deceivingly innocent smile, a glint of playfulness in her eyes. "That was a bad thing to do indeed!" she hissed suddenly. In moments, she had reached out for me, shoving me roughly to the ground.

"A bad thing indeed." Came the voice of William. He was above me, smiling sardonically. "We wouldn't want you to escape so easily, now would we? It would simply not do."


	31. The Great Escape Part I

Chapter 31

"Get away from me!" I yelled angrily, pulling myself up from the floor. William only watched me with an amused expression on his face, his lips twisted into a small smile. My eyes wide, my legs shaking, I backed away from the both of them. "How could you betray us, betray me?" I asked my cousin, casting my glance in his direction. In the distance, I could hear the hurried approach of Velkan. He was quickly making his way towards us.

"He hasn't betrayed you at all, you see." Aleera said suddenly. She took a sudden step forward, startling me. I noticed her full lips form a small smile. It was almost comforting, to say the least. "Do not be afraid." She said, reaching her hand out to me. I shook my head in defiance, refusing to do as she said.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled. Her fair face contorted into a look of angry amusement. "What did you do to him!" I yelled once again. I heard her quiet chuckle. In moments William was behind her, wrapping his arms about her waist.

"The question is not what I have done to him, but rather what Verona has done." She said simply in answer. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, casting a desperate glance in my cousin's direction. Any warmth in his eyes I could have found was now completely gone. He merely stared back at me with a look devoid of any feeling or recognition. It was if a dagger had been ripped through me. I slowly returned my gaze back towards the bride.

"What is wrong with him?" I yelled angrily. She merely laughed loudly in response, refusing to answer my question. I saw William spin her around, capturing her lips in a fervent kiss. My stomach felt as though it had been constricted more than it already was.

William's eyes slowly came to rest on me as they parted, a defiant twinkle in his eyes. There was a new light in them that he did not possess before. They had taken him against his will. The light was not his person, but something else….

"William…" I pleaded softly. "William, what have you done?" he merely shrugged his shoulders and pulled away from Aleera. In two long strides he had approached me, grasping me firmly by my neck. I screamed out, my eyes searching madly about for anything that might help me.

"William…" I barely choked out, my throat constricted greatly. I felt my face growing hot and red. I reached up with my hands, trying my hardest to break away from his vice like grip. "How could…you?" he sneered angrily at me.

"It was easy enough." He answered simply. He released me suddenly, allowing me to fall to the floor coughing and holding my throat. It throbbed in pain. I looked up after a moment to see my cousin pacing around me, his eyes locked on me. He looked behind him, finding Aleera smiling gaze returning his own. He turned suddenly back to me.

"My cousin!" he called loudly suddenly. "It surprises me that I haven't seen the prince of gypsies. Ah, what was his name…." He reached up with his hand, tapping his temple as if in thought. "Ah! Yes! Prince Velkan Valerious." My head snapped towards the floor.

"It seems that she is affected by the mention of his name." I heard Aleera say. She approached my cousin, passing him and bending down gracefully to touch my face. "She is quite affected, I must say." She said. Her hand gently underneath my chin, I noticed her lift my face to meet her gaze. "Nothing to say before I kill you, my dear?" I heard her ask me.

"That would be ill advised." I heard suddenly. Aleera's face shot in the opposite direction, as well as William's. We were all surprised to say the least. The last person we realized would be standing behind us. In his hands the reign to my mare, his clothing primed and proper, his gleaming white teeth bared in anger, the hero of the moment, none other than Count Vladislaus Dracula I found looking back at us.

-

-

-

She was on the cold hard ground, her neck slowly forming a bruise from where her ignorant cousin had taken her. Her eyes shined with horror as she beheld me, surprised, apparently, that I was still awake from my slumber. It was day, after all, why shouldn't I be awake? Foolish girl.

"Aleera!" I said in a reprimanding tone. "Here. Now." William beheld me with a hint of amusement in his eyes. All I had to do was nod in his direction, and he understood, following behind Aleera. They had left Christine where she lay.

"How did you get here?" she asked me. She still rubbed her throat absentmindedly. I laughed. But, as I began to speak, a voice interrupted my comment. Velkan. Velkan Valerious. I felt my eye twitch in rage as I uttered his name in my mind. He was the new Augustus. How angry that made me. But, I suppose, you could consider it my fault…

"The fog, Christine." He said so easily. How confident he sounded. I turned my gaze away from the woman lying prostrate on the ground to the man now approaching. So confident, he seemed. I would lay him in his place soon enough.

"Excellent assumption, my prince." I said in answer, my voice dripping with venom. Velkan turned his gaze to me, a purely angry look on his face. Of course I could safely assume that Christine had told him the whole of what I had done to her. My gaze cast over her body, noticing the mark I had left on her. "Christine." I said suddenly. She shot her gaze up to meet mine. "I trust your shoulder is alright?"

Blushing, she reached up and grazed the spot with her fingertips. I could hear Aleera hiss angrily at me. I did nothing to either calm or silence her. Her rage was understandable since she considered the woman my new interest. Velkan looked as if he were ready to kill me, god I loved that face.

I kept my gaze on Christine. Velkan walked silently by me, and I could hear William mutter some angry words underneath his breath, looking towards his cousin, who slowly began to speak.

"How are you walking about?" she asked me, fighting to ignore the questioning glance of her lover. I smiled, despite the situation she was in. "It is the daylight hour, you both should be gone!" I laughed loudly.

"On the contrary, my dear." I responded. I gestured to the fog surrounding us. "The sun is covered by _this_." I said. Her eyes slowly widened in dread, realizing she would never truly be safe from my wrath. She glanced back down, towards the ground. Noticing her shoulder had been exposed for all to see, she quickly covered it, reddening slightly in embarrassment.

"What have you to be so embarrassed about?" I asked her. I looked towards Aleera, making a silent nod. Understanding immediately what I meant her to do, she quietly took the reigns. In a flash of moment, much to quick for the both of them to see, I was behind the Aveire girl. I looked over at Velkan, relishing the look of surprise he had on his face. "I've left my mark on you, not many people have had that honor…." Leaning down to her ear, I slower began to whisper. "Save for Charlotte…"

"What is he talking about, Christine?" Velkan asked her suddenly. My head shot up to meet his gaze, and I smiled, exposing my teeth. He did not flinch, or even show a hint of emotion. Such a life that boy led

In moments she had risen, backing away from me. Velkan had hurried to her side, his eyes casting over her shoulder, trying to ascertain which one I had wounded. Noticing a small bloodstain seeping through the delicate cloth, he immediately reached over, attempting to reveal the wound. I noticed her look of horror as she pulled away from him, standing between the both of us. Such a confused little doe she was, caught between two wolves.

"Such a predicament you have placed yourself in, isn't it?" I asked her. She shook her head in a pure rage, her eyes glowing with hatred for me. How I wanted to see something else glowing within them as well…

"I haven't placed myself in this _predicament_ at all!" she screamed, pointing her fingers accusingly at me. "It is _you_ that have done this to me. It was _you_ that has harassed me to no end all these years, and it was _you_ that Velkan…" her voice slowly began to trail off, realizing all to quickly the little ears that heard as well.

"He _bit_ you?" Velkan said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "You _allowed_ him? No one has ever survived a bite from a vampire…" I noted the delicious frown forming on his lips, the sweet sorrow I had bred between the two.

I noticed her nod quietly, allowing him to approach and pull the cloth away from her shoulder. There he found my mark, his hand touching it, almost as if he wished to believe it truly was not there. Of course he didn't know that a simple bite would not suffice for her to become on of us. She required my blood as well, but I would not allow him to have the satisfaction of knowing.

"You never finished your sentence." I heard William say. "What about Velkan?" she did not even raise her gaze to meet her cousin's. Not a reply came from her lips. In a hint of understanding, he did not push the conversation any further.

In an instant, she had turned away from Velkan's grasp, shame gracing her dark features. I noticed the hurt on his face, realizing the full gravity of what I had done. "You marked her!" he yelled angrily. He could say nothing more.

He was in front of me in seconds, pulling from his boots a silver stake. "What do you expect to do with that toy?" I asked him, as he hesitated for a second. Before I had even realized his intent, he plunged it through my chest. My rib cage cracked as it gave way, opening a path straight to my center. I did not even grimace as I felt the silver burn through the soft flesh of my heart. I widened my eyes in shock, noticing the bloodthirsty rage building within him. Despite the situation I was in, I kept my gaze locked tightly on Velkan Valerious. He would not derive any pleasure from my pain. I smiled.

Christine I could hear screaming, her cries mingled with the cries of my dear Aleera. I cast a quick look towards William, who kept an unwavering, yet smiling gaze at the prince and myself. Such an idiot that boy was. Aleera had relinquished her grip of the mare, allowing it to walk about freely, grazing on the grass around us. She had buried her face within the folds of William's coat, his hand caressing her head, stroking her red curls in comfort. I slowly sank to my knees, his hand slowly surrendering his hold on the stake.

He stood there for some moments, watching in shock as I lay there, feeling no pain in response to his attack. I rose slowly an amused smirk on my face, and as I did, I quickly pulled from my chest the stake. Velkan, noticing the futility of his defense, immediately called to Christine, who looked about her as if she had gone mad.

"Come on!" he screamed. He turned tail and fled, grasping Christine's hand as he flew by her. Aleera, noticing their escape, hissed angrily and tried to give chase, but I stopped her. I threw the silver angrily to the ground, noticing the blood red burn it had left on my skin.

"Aleera!" I yelled. She stopped immediately in her tracks, her eyes widening as she noticed I was standing. "Do not bother. They won't get far, anyhow." I said. I heard Aleera's cry of delight as she hurried to my side, her hands reaching up and caressing my cheek.

"Master!" she yelled happily, her lips brushing against my cheek. I brushed her hair back from her face. "You are alive!"

"Aleera….you honestly do not think a simple stake would finish me, did you?" When I noticed her small nod in assent, I finally laughed. "You should know better, my dear." I finished.

"Time to send out the wolves…" I said quietly to myself. Nodding to William, I noticed his smile as he quickly approached the horse, climbing onto it, nimbly. "Aleera, come, let the animals finish the job." I said. Laughing, she hurried into the woods. William followed behind her on horseback. I turned and looked into the woods.

The werewolves would finish the job we had started.


	32. The Wrath of a Father

A/N: I've decided to rewrite this chapter because I felt the other was a bit to rushed, and I really didn't like the small scene Anna had with Christine's uncle….well, I will be keeping some aspects of the last chapter. (for those of you who have read it already, you will know what it is when you read, lol) It will serve as a sort of intro into a more relevant scene to the storyline. I hope you like it better!

I haven't gotten a chance lately to thank everyone that has been reading my story! I appreciate the reviews and am glad to see so many honest reviews. I appreciate that! If it wasn't for the honesty, then my story would not be as good as it is! Well, I'm gonna start on it….hope you guys like it!

-

-

-

Chapter 33

We ran for what seemed like miles, my legs pumping hard beneath me, struggling to keep the maddening pace that Velkan had set before us. I felt my breath growing ragged, my chest heaving badly. It felt as though my heart was beginning to fail me. My mind madly tried to keep track of the time that had passed since we had begun running. Ten minutes at least….

We continued our maddening haste, never stopping once for a single breath, or a second of thought. I felt Velkan's hand tighten around my own, almost in comfort, to know I was beside him and well.

"Where are we going!" I yelled to him. He never turned back to acknowledge my voice. I had slowly begun to resign myself to the fact that he would not speak to me.

"Velkan!" I screamed angrily. He did not even hear me, so maddened he was on keeping the speed we kept. "Velkan stop!" I screamed for a second time. He didn't. Fury overtaking my senses, I stopped suddenly, causing him to slow his pace to a screeching halt. Looking around myself, I found us in a tiny clearing. I fell to the floor, struggling to catch my breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head in affirmation, my eyes closing in thought. William was gone. I had lost him….

"I need a moment…" I sputtered out, my chest heaving in exertion. Velkan looked around us, his eyes searching for anything that might seem out of place. Finding nothing, I noticed as he hesitatingly sat down beside me, attempting to catch his breath.

"Only a moment…." I said again. "Please…."

"Alright, alright." He said in response, pretending as if he had grown annoyed with my pleading. "I am giving you time." I looked up at him for a moment, before turning my gaze towards my shoulder. And as I did, my thoughts inevitably traveled to the Count.

How could one man have so much power over me? Over William? My mind had become ransacked with these ideas over the last hours of our day. I was so sick of those thoughts!

"Let me see your shoulder." I heard Velkan silently order. It seemed almost as if he had become angry with me. I raised my gaze slowly to his to find it devoid of any feeling, as if I had betrayed him.

"Why?" I asked him simply, almost possessively. "So that you can berate me for allowing him to bite me?" I asked him. I noticed his eyes darken in anger, realizing that I knew what he had meant to do.

"Christine." I heard him say in response, straining to compose his temper.

"You have seen it already." I answered. As I said this, memories of what had happened only minutes before began to race through my mind. Thoughts of Velkan's surprise and disappointment…thoughts of his face slowly contorting into anger….visions of the Count's triumphant smile as he noticed this.

Slowly, I noticed him reach out to my shoulder. I looked up to meet his gaze, suspicion gracing my features. "What are you so worried about?" I asked him. "What is it that you have to fear?" I saw his gaze darken with worry.

"That you will become one of them." He said simply.

-

-

-

All four of us, not including the men that had traveled with my family to Romania, sat in the large library, nursing our injured pride. We all sat beside each other, eyes downcast hands clasped on our laps, as we heard the angry words come from Boris Valerious' mouth.

Anna and my Uncle had been the first to arrive, only to be greeted at the door by the cold, hard look of the elder Valerious, his eyes tired and bloodshot from worry. He had spent the whole of the night before searching for his children, not finding a single trace of them. And now, as one had arrived, the worry was replaced slowly with anger.

Velkan and I arrived some hours after them, only to be rushed into the library where his father sat lecturing his daughter and my uncle. I smiled, noticing the tinge of humiliation and anger barely discernable in my uncle's face. But, as Boris Valerious' eyes slowly rose to meet his son's and, inevitably, my own, my smile was quickly eradicated. He was a hard man.

"I see my son has deemed it fit to make his presence known." Came the cold greeting. Anna and my Uncle's gaze shot to meet ours. I noticed the relief flood through them as they found us safe. My eyes I kept downcast, guilty, refusing to make contact with Velkan's father. I would have to soon enough. "And I see he has brought a guest as well! How pleasant! Tell me, young lady, what is your name?" I winced, hearing his cold voice greet my ears.

I took a deep breath, taking a moment to long to answer. I felt Velkan gently nudge me to reply. Carefully, I raised my gaze to meet the elder Valerious. My eyes widened slightly at the sight before me.

A tall man he was, a foreboding presence. Not a hint of pleasure I noticed in his eye, being that he wore a patch covering the other. Dressed rather lavishly, I noticed his intense scrutiny as he perused me, taking in the tattered evening gown I wore. His hair much lighter than that of his children, I assumed that both Anna and Velkan had inherited their dark features from their mother.

"Christine Aveire, sir." I answered simply. It took some moments before I heard a reply come from him, but not towards me.

"Well," he said, his gaze turning towards Velkan. "You have picked the perfect time to bring a young woman home." He said, smiling sardonically. "A perfect time, indeed." I looked to Velkan, noticing his slight blush at the mention of a woman. How angry his father would be had he known the truth. "Sit." He ordered us both.

We hurried as if bracing for a punishment, taking a seat beside each other, opposite Anna and my Uncle. He paced in front of the four of us, his hands on his hips, his eyes downcast, thinking about what he would say. I almost did not feel Velkan's hand travel to my own, covering it in comfort.

"Christine, isn't it?" he asked me suddenly, turning to face me. Velkan's hand shot from my own, noticing his father's gaze resting on me. I nodded quickly in affirmation.

"Yes, sir." I said simply. He perused me for some time, finally noticing the wound on my shoulder. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and for a moment, I could only see Velkan looking back at me. When his voice finally came, I hit reality once again.

"You are wounded." He said simply. He leant down suddenly, kneeling directly in front of me. He reached out to touch the cloth of my gown. So afraid I was to displease him more than he already was, that I allowed him to expose my shoulder.

"A bite." He said simply. "The Count." He continued. I could feel Velkan boring holes into me as his father caught a glimpse of the bite. Perusing the wound for some moments longer, he slowly raised his gaze to me.

"Tell me, Christine." He continued. "Did you drink from him?" I quickly and furiously nodded no. He smiled, pleased with the answer. I heard Velkan speak suddenly.

"Father." He said. Slowly, but surely, Boris Valerious' gaze came to rest on his son. "You are angry with us." Boris rose immediately and approached Velkan before replying.

"I am your father. I am supposed to be angry with you when you expressly disobey my order! Didn't I tell you _both_," he said stressing the last word and pointing to his children. "Not to go there! Did I not make myself clear!" he almost yelled. I noticed Velkan wince. My uncle spoke up at once in their defense.

"I am sure they did not do this solely with the purpose to disobey you." He said. I noticed the older man spin on his heels, directing his gaze towards him.

"And so I believe." He said in answer. I noticed a cold smile form on the man's face before he continued. "It would bode well for you, sir, if you did not interfere in the conversation between a father and his children." My uncle's eyes widened slightly at the sharp reply. He sat back in his seat, not venturing a single comment.

"Aveire." The older man said, looking between my uncle and I. "Are you both related?" he directed this question to me, an expectant look on his face. I nodded quickly in affirmation.

"Yes, sir. He is my Uncle." I said quickly. I noticed his eyes widening in surprise as I told him.

"Your uncle?" he asked me. He turned back to Christopher, who flinched slightly at once again receiving his attention. "Is this true?" I noticed my uncle nod quickly in response. "How old are you?"

"Eight and twenty." Was the simple reply. He laughed.

"You are a young one!" he said laughing. "Tell me, isn't it a bit strange to have a niece as young as you?" he asked. I noticed my uncle's gaze brighten a bit by the sudden change in tone. I looked to Velkan, noticing the surprise written on his face. He turned back to me, and as he saw the same look written on my own, he merely shrugged his shoulders. Anna remained seated stock still, her face staring blankly at the ground as the exchange happened.

"No, sir. It is all I have ever known." He answered simply in reply.

"I would suppose so." Velkan's father answered. His gaze lingered on my uncle for a moment longer, taking in the clothing he wore. After a moment of reflection, he spoke up again. "I will have some rooms prepared for you both." He said.

"I appreciate your kind and generous offer, but we have rented apartments not far from here. I would not want to intrude on your hospitality any further." I said suddenly. Boris Valerious shook his head in denial.

"No, I insist. You will stay here for the night, at least. I would like to speak to you both personally." His voice dripped with curiosity as he looked to me. "Until then, I will have someone bring your things here." He said. I moved to speak once again, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Anna slowly shaking her head as if to say I shouldn't push the matter any further. I slowly nodded in acceptance.

"Good." He said, turning to Anna. "Anna, since I've spoken to you already, would you mind showing them to the spare rooms?" he asked. Anna slowly raised her gaze to her father, relief flooding through her features.

"Of course." She said in reply. She rose slowly and nodded for us to do the same. I looked to Velkan, who smiled weakly and gestured for me to go. I nodded quietly and followed Anna to the door, taking one final look back at Velkan. He had taken a deep breath, anticipating the anger that was to come.


	33. The Thin Red Line

Chapter 33

Night had fallen and I had heard no word from either Anna or Velkan. What in the world had happened? My mind had raised a million different but possible conclusions, hoping against hope that their father had not treated them to harshly. For hours I had paced about in my room, to afraid to leave and once again meet that cold hard gaze.

There mere thought of the many different sorts of reactions he would have sent my nerves mad. Was Velkan, even now, confessing all that had happened between us? Had he told his father of the morbid fascination the Count had taken to me? My heart pounded madly merely at the thought. Boris Valerious was a man not to be trifled with. Knowing that I had possibly angered him even more with my presence in his home put me ill at ease. How was I to rest knowing that?

My things had once again been grudgingly brought to the room I now stayed in. All of them had been carefully stacked at the end of the large, four-poster bed I was to rest in. I glared at my belongings in anger, noticing that nothing of William's had come as well. Where had it all gone?

I slowly approached my luggage, unpacking from it some nightclothes that I could wear. Finding something comfortable to wear to bed, I slowly began to remove my gown, folding it gently at the end of my bed. My eyes I kept tightly fixed ahead of me, out the window. Darkness had finally fallen, and I hoped against hope that the Count had not received news of my whereabouts. With that thought, my mind soon found itself turning towards the night.

We had been called down to dinner, and I had attended grudgingly out of respect. And so we five had sat around an ornate table, eating silently and eyeing each other in suspicion. I kept my gaze cast tightly down upon my plate, refusing to meet the father's eyes. Such shame I felt. I was not confident enough to meet the piercing gaze of that man once again.

Throughout the whole awkward ordeal, I had felt Velkan's eyes tightly trained on me. Finally growing sick of it, I looked up to meet his admiring eyes. Mouthing words of surprise, I looked around the table, realizing no one else had caught his wandering gaze. I scolded him with my eyes, gesturing for him to return to his meal. He smiled and did as I had asked, taking a bite of his food. He never stole another glance after that. I felt like a child after he had done that, feeling as though if we had been caught gazing at each other, Velkan's father would most certainly had put us to shame.

The dinner finishing sooner than I had expected, we had been allowed to go to our rooms for rest. And so I left the room as quickly as I had entered it, wanting more than anything to be alone. The uncomfortable, and strangely angry silence that had pervaded the whole dinner scene had overwhelmed me.

Hearing a sudden knock at the door sent my thoughts soaring out the window I had been so intently concentrated on. "Christine?" came the soft reply from the other side of the door. Velkan. I scrambled to once again slip my clothing back on.

I had chosen to wear a gray gown, one that I had not worn in some time. Not since I had last attended a dinner party. It was rather simply made, my neck and shoulders exposed, plunging down and barely exposing my breasts. On my neck I had worn a simple silver chain, a pendent hanging at the end.

"Yes?" I called as I dressed. Velkan hesitated for a moment on the other side of the door before replying.

"May I come in?" he asked me. By then I had completely covered myself. Hurrying to the door, I opened it, allowing some room for him to enter. He turned to face me, gesturing for me to close the door behind us. I did as I was asked. I did not try to hide my disapproval at his coming to see me.

"I'm sorry if my father seems a bit cold. He is angry, that is all." Velkan said simply. I walked from the door, towards my luggage. I blushed, and as I felt myself redden, I quickly bent down, opening my bags. I slowly began to unpack my belongings.

"It is not a problem at all." I said simply to Velkan. The mere thought of his father's angry face had indelibly made its mark on me. I cringed. "For some reason, I highly doubt you have come here to apologize for your father's actions." I finished. I heard Velkan's light laugh, though he did not respond.

"I have a right to visit my wife, do I not?" he asked. I took a deep breath, hearing him utter those words. Struggling to keep my elation hidden, I turned away from him and began to pile my clothing into the closet.

"I am not your wife." I said. "And the way your father reacted to my entrance this morning, I would highly doubt he would approve." I finished. Velkan did not make a move towards me, but I could hear his even breathing. It was the only indication that he was still there. I turned away and walked towards the luggage once again. "He would not approve of you being here. You had better leave."

For some moments, I did not hear Velkan reply. He had begun to gather his thoughts. Then he spoke.

"You may not be my wife yet, but you soon will be." He said. "Besides," I heard him continue. "From what my father has said, he seems to approve." My eyes widened in shock as my gaze lifted to meet his.

"What did you tell him!" I said in a hurried whisper. "You did not tell him everything, did you?" Velkan could only smile and shake his head no.

"The horror on your face was priceless!" he said, amusement in his eyes. "Of course I didn't tell him. But, he does approve of you." He finished.

"I'm sure he does." I answered sarcastically. "Allowing myself to be bitten by a vampire will truly raise his opinion of me." Velkan laughed before approaching me. I had taken a bundle of clothing in my arms. As I rose to carry it to the closet, he pulled them from me, dropping it carelessly to the ground.

"I didn't come here to be berated." He said simply. I glared at him angrily.

"Then what did you come here for?" I asked him, irritation dripping in my voice. He smiled at me, angering me even more. In moments, he had captured my lips in a feverish kiss. My heart beat madly in my chest, hoping that at this moment his father would not decide to open the door. I pushed him away roughly.

"Your father!" I said in a hushed whisper. "He could find us at any minute!"

"He's gone to bed already." Was his simple reply.

"Have you gone mad?" I asked him. "What is wrong with you?" Velkan laughed in annoyance, turning away from me. He said nothing in response to my angry accusation. Fearing I had hurt him, I tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Velkan turned back to face me. Nervousness had overtaken my senses. I turned away from him and hurried to the other side of the bed, towards the full-length mirror I found there. I could see his reflection in it as I busied myself undoing the pins that had held my hair in place. Finally removing the final piece, I felt my hair fall free.

For what seemed like minutes, I remained at the mirror, playing with strands of my hair, pretending as if I planned to braid it. Velkan had not yet made a move to leave. I felt my heart begin its ancient and yet new rhythm. This seemed all too familiar…

I closed my eyes, remembering all that I had seen of Charlotte's past. My heart beat wildly, realizing I was quickly finding myself in the same situation that she had been in. Though I highly doubted she had been as apprehensive as I now was. I opened them suddenly, feeling Velkan's arms wrap about my waist.

"We cannot do this." I said quietly to him as he nestled his lips in the crook of my neck. I could feel his lips brushing against my skin, raising the hairs at the back of my neck. In moments he had tightened his grip on me, and as I felt his kisses begin to grow more urgent, I began to surrender.

His hands followed the path that the Count's had traveled so long ago, his fingers running small circles on my stomach. In moments, they had traveled upwards, towards my breasts. His hands stilling as he felt his bare skin against my own. So loudly my heart was beating, I was sure he could feel it, and if he did, he ignored it.

He turned me to face him, his smile widening as he noticed my lack of resistance. I reached up and touched his cheek gently. Wrapping my arms about his neck, I found myself returning his attentions, as strongly as he had done to me. I heard his muffled laugh as I began to push him towards the bed.

"You don't seem to worried about my father, now, do you?" he asked me, after we had fallen onto the bed. I was now straddling him, my hands feverishly working to undo the buttons of his vest. His fingers grazed the burning skin of my exposed chest, making me close my eyes in pleasure.

His hands reached to stop my own anxious fingers as he pulled me down onto him. As kissed me, I felt his hands travel to my back, fingering the lacing of my bodice. In seconds, I felt his lips go still on my own as his hands worked madly to undo the lacing of my gown, and he had succeeded quickly, practically ripping the clothing off of me. The only thing barring him from my body was the meager underclothing and corset I now wore. I noticed his smile of approval.

Maddeningly, I noticed him undoing the buttons of his vest, throwing it across the room, along with his coat. In such a hurry he had become, that the cravat around his neck had come undone, baring his throat to me, enticing me even more than I already was. I smiled as I began to unbutton his undershirt. I hesitated for a moment, fighting my better judgment. Noticing my hesitation, Velkan immediately took control.

In moments he had taken my wrists, smirking seductively as he saw the disappointment on my face. He once again wrapped his arms about my waist, throwing his full weight upon me. In moments I was below him, and as I felt his looming body above me, my heart beat even faster. I pulled away from under him, my head hitting the pillows.

He did not give up his pursuit, following me with his eyes as well as in position. His arms were soon on either side of my body, and as I took note of this, I began to realize that there was no escape. He smiled only briefly in acknowledgement of my discovery before capturing my lips in a kiss once again. His undershirt had become partially undone, exposing a bit of his flesh. As I felt it come into contact with my own chest, I shuttered. He laughed quietly, feeling my movement beneath him. In moments, he had begun undoing the latches of my corset. He fingered them for some moments, building my passion slowly before pulling his hands away.

My mind had begun screaming at me, telling me to stop what I was doing, to not allow him to finish what I most certainly was allowing him to begin. Thoughts of his father's disapproval burned within my mind, his cold gaze the thing I saw each and every time I closed my eyes or touched Velkan. But our frenzied bodies had taken control. I could do nothing to stop him or me.

His hands had traveled to my thighs, and mine had as well, aiding him in his search, allowing him to lift the thin skirts of my undergarments separating myself from him. I could hear him moan as his hands slowly traveled up my body. In moments he had taken my hands in his own: holding them down firmly. His kisses had traveled from my lips, to my neck. I arched against him, setting him to a fever pitch. His legs suddenly forced mine open, the heat of his skin burning through the cloth.

I tried to push him away, but his insistence drove us on. A knock at the door was what interrupted us. We immediately pulled away from each other in surprise, our hearts beating maddeningly. We had been caught.

"Christine." I heard. It was my Uncle. My eyes widening in surprise, I looked up at Velkan, who looked at if he were a deer looking down the muzzle of a rifle. We had been found out. There would be hell to pay.

"Yes?" I asked, trying my hardest to hide the fear in my voice. I had pulled away from Velkan, running across the room and collecting his vest. Throwing his discarded clothing to him, I hurried to my closet, dressing myself in a robe.

"Is it alright if I come in?" he asked. "I was passing and it sounded as if you were having a nightmare, are you alright?" My gaze shot to Velkan, panic the only thing that could be read in my features. What were we to do?

"Christine?" he asked again. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Yes, I was having a nightmare, but I am alright. Do not worry about me, Christopher!" I called. He hesitated for a moment before accepting my answer and wishing me a goodnight. In moments we were alone again.

Thank god he had interrupted us…


	34. Suspicious Uncle

Chapter 34

Our laughs were all I heard as my uncle's door shut behind him loudly down the hall. So loud we had become, I was almost completely positive that Velkan's father would make a most unwelcome visit, though he did not.

"Think of the look on his face if he had walked in at that exact moment. No! Think of our faces!" Velkan said, chuckling quietly to himself. I had stopped by then, my face red from amusement. Slowly, I noticed his laugh quietly subsiding, his gaze coming carefully to rest on me.

"Not a good thing, I'm sure." I said quietly, the heat rising to my face at the mere thought of our intimate dealings. I noticed him blush slightly catching my insinuation. He rose silently from the bed, buttoning the shirt I had been so quick to remove.

His even breathing was the only reply I was to receive. I watched as he quietly straightened the cravat of his shirt, smiling silently in my direction. I could tell from the slight tinge of red on his cheeks that he had enjoyed every bit of what we had done. "Such a sudden turn of events that was." He said suddenly, buttoning the sleeves of his shirt. After a moment, he quickly reached for his vest.

"Perhaps this was a sign." I said quietly as he began to put on his vest. I had begun to walk about the room, searching for our discarded clothing. I found his coat lying on the ground, and as I bent to pick it up, I felt Velkan's hands slowly begin to wrap about my waist.

"A sign it was, indeed." He said quietly, as I slowly leaned into his touch. "A sign that we should be married sooner than I thought." My eyes widened suddenly, and craning my neck to meet his eyes, I found only joy reflected back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He only smiled at me, his lips meeting my neck once again. I felt the hair standing up on my neck once again. "What do you speak of?" I asked him again, this time more urgently.

"Nothing." He said quietly. "Nothing." He released me, taking from my arm his coat. "How I wish I could spend one night with you…" he murmured quietly into my ear, his breath hot upon my neck. "Only one night." I playfully pushed him away from me, turning to face him.

"Not yet." I said simply. I hurried to him, pushing him towards the door. "Now go!" I whispered hurriedly.

"And if I refuse?" he asked me. I remained standing where I was, refusing to allow him any further into my room. We stayed the way we were, each not moving an inch.

"Christine!" I heard someone call suddenly. My uncle. He was coming down the hall, just turning to corner. I looked to Velkan, a terrified expression on my face.

"Now go!" I said again, this time in a hurried whisper. Velkan leaned in suddenly, capturing my lips in a hurried kiss. His hand lingered on my cheek for some moments, before hurrying out the door, silently closing it behind him.

"Christine!" I heard my uncle call again. He had by then walked down half of the dimly lit hallway. Hesitantly, I stepped out of my rooms, looking down the hallway and noticing Velkan's retreating form. "I see someone has come to call after you already. But why, I wonder, would he come to see you at this time of night?"

I turned suddenly, finding the smiling eyes of my uncle. Putting on a façade of pure indifference, I smiled. "He came to see if I was comfortably settled in my rooms. And also to see if I had enjoyed dinner." I said quietly. Christopher laid a friendly hand upon my shoulder.

"Such gallant service. I hardly know of a nobleman, never mind a prince, ever caring that much about the welfare of his guest. Just throw them in a room, I say." Christopher said amusingly to himself. I smiled and nodded.

"As do I!" I answered in reply. My uncle narrowed his eyes in confusion for some moments, thinking back to only moments before when he had interrupted Velkan and I. I knew the question burned on his lips before he had even had a chance to voice it.

"Was he in there when I knocked at the door?" he asked me. I laughed nervously before responding.

"Well, yes he was." I answered innocently. "He came in while I was playing a game of cards. Seeing me playing alone, he offered to keep me company. Of course, I was obliged to let him." I continued, creating this appearance of pure innocence. Christopher narrowed his eyes to small slits, pondering all I had explained to him.

"How strange that you sounded as though you were having a nightmare…" he said to me, struggling in vain to catch me in a lie. "What was he doing to you?"

"Nothing!" I answered, somewhat angrily. "He merely scared me, is all…"

My uncle did not venture any more comments, choosing, rather, to continue his silent examination of my face. I did not waver in my strong gaze, keeping my eyes tightly contained with his own, defying any wrongdoing at all. It took some moments before he finally accepted my answer as truth.

"Well then," he began, clearing his throat slightly. "I suggest you go back to your room. It is rather late, and we must be up early. It seems Boris Valerious would like to speak to the both of us." I widened my eyes in surprise, not expecting this sudden turn of events.

"Why?" I asked him. My uncle merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I have not an idea." He said. "He's taken quite an interest in us, it seems. What an interesting turn of events, to say the least."

**A/N:  
Short chapter, I know! I'm planning on having some really good stuff happening in the next chapter, and I really didn't want to give it all away yet! I'm just really 'setting the mood' for what is going to happen next. Plus, I really wanted to write the first scene where someone is beginning to become suspicious of Velkan and Christine's budding relationship. Hope I got that across!**

**Widow Dracula a.k.a. Unrequited Lover: I'm glad you liked these chapters much better! I like them too. I knew the chapter I wrote originally wasn't really that great, and I really wanted to get some feedback before I could rewrite again. I'm hoping this chapter is as good as the others! (The love scene in the last chapter was incredibly hard to write, I really hate writing that stuff because I feel like it comes out as smut...I hate that. Anyway, I hope 33 was tasteful and not too rushed for the relationship that they are in. I feel as though it is, lol.**

**SilverFlover: I am so glad you love my story as much as you do! Personally,I don't think I deserve that much praise for my story, though I am quite flattered you loved it! I think the writing is mediocre at best, lol. But then again, I am always critical of my works. I have been meaning to read your fic, but I never seem to get around to it, but I think I will be checking up on it after I'm done posting this next chapter. I'm sure it will be a wonderful read! BTW: Just out of curiousity, I was wondering what your favorite chapter in my fic was, lol. I always love to ask random questions, don't mind me, lol.**

**Countess Alana: Ahhhh...what can I say...my ever loyal reviewer. I haven't talked to you online lately, but don't think that I have forgotten about you, lol. I haven't! Hope you like this chapter!**

Anthem82: Another of my loyal reviewers...I thank you so much for your positive feedback! I really am flattered that you have been as into reading my story as I have been in writing it. I truly do enjoy getting your feedback! If you ever have any suggestions as to the plotline of the story, or if you wish to comment on any character in particular, I would love to hear it! Your opinions are greatly valued and appreciated!

Agnes Fey: I loved your review, and I am so happy you love my story so much! I figured you would love the William and Aleera relationship, as Unrequited Lover does, lol. William has to be one of my favorite OCs next to Christine!


	35. Christopher's little Secret

Chapter 35

After our conversation that night, my uncle once again led me back into my room, suggesting I get as much sleep as I could. But, I could not rest. For several hours I lay awake, my heart beating in its familiar rhythm, remembering all that had occurred in one day.

Tossing and turning about in my bed, my mind kept its constant vigil over Velkan, thoughts of him overruling any sort of rest. How could I have become so infatuated with one person, refusing myself sleep only because I longed to think of him? In time, however, I soon found myself drifting off into a deep slumber. But, I would soon find, it would be far from a comfortable rest.

-

-

-

"Mmmmm…Good drink." My uncle commented as he was taking a tiny sip from his cup. He had walked over to where I sat waiting, after he had spent several hours of exercise exploring the grounds. But, he did not sit, preferring rather to saunter about the table, nibbling at the food we found there.

Some moments before, Anna had come out, leaving some food and drink on the table, as we waited for her father. She smiled sourly at my uncle as he stared at her with a smile that belied his true intentions. It was minutes before he said anything to her.

"Would you be so sweet as to pour me a drink?" he had asked her, as she set the cups and pitchers of wine on the surface. Anna widened her eyes in surprise, her anger flaring as she noticed the arrogant smirk my uncle had on his lips.

"Pour it yourself." She had ordered him coldly. I heard my uncle choke back a chuckle of surprise.

"But I am your guest!" he answered sarcastically.

"As far as I am concerned, you are nothing but a thorn in my side." She responded angrily, her accented voice clipped with anger. Christopher laughed at her remark.

"All the same…" he began, failing to finish his sentence. Hands on her hips, Anna stared at him, her eyes daring my uncle to continue what he said. But, he did not. Her hands slowly left her hips, as she returned to her work.

"Such a sour woman she is." Christopher muttered to himself, slightly angered at Anna. My eyes narrowed to slits of confusion, wondering what could have possibly happened to make her hate my uncle as much as she did. But, it was far from something I knew I wanted to be involved in. Let them solve their own disputes.

"You said something?" Anna asked him angrily, never turning her gaze from what she was doing. Christopher huffed at her angrily.

"Nothing, my dear, nothing." He said. "Go and get your chores done, will you?" Anna whirled on him, her mouth opening to answer his challenge. But, noticing someone across the way, she did not answer Christopher. Instead, Anna sauntered off quickly before he could make any sort of smart remark. He poured himself a drink, wiping away the extra drops that had fallen over the side. Bringing the drink to his lips, Christopher merely smiled as she retreated, returning his soft gaze once again to his cup.

For some moments, I regarded my uncle with a curious expression, noticing the slight upturn of his lips as he savored the taste of the wine. As he took another sip, I noticed his eyes playfully looking at me from over the rim of the cup. I smirked.

"Try some." He said, holding out the drink to me. I shook my head in refusal, pushing his hand away, but he persisted. "Come now, you must be parched!" he continued, once again holding it out to me. I turned my mouth away as he tried to bring it to my lips.

"Thank you for the offer." I said. "But I am perfectly fine." He smiled, seating himself beside me. I kept my gaze turned from him, as he looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Why is Anna so angry with you?" I asked him after a moment, wanting so much for him to stop staring at me as he did. I noticed his quiet laugh, his eyes slowly growing distant.

"It is a long story." He answered calmly. "Not one I care to tell right now." Crossing his legs, I noticed him taking another sip of his drink, his gaze locked on something of interest. "It looks like we have another visitor…" he murmured quietly to me, nudging me gently against the ribs.

Slowly turning my gaze away from my uncle, I found myself looking at Velkan. I barely suppressed a smile of glee as his eyes searched for and then found me. Christopher muttered something quietly under his breath, almost in anger, but I did not care to hear what it was.

"I trust you had a comfortable sleep?" Velkan asked, stopping at the end of the table, his hands carefully held behind his back. He did not move to take a seat, waiting expectantly for my uncle to offer him one. It was some moments before he did.

"Ah yes, we slept rather well, now didn't we, Christine" Christopher said, taking one final sip of his wine. I did not say a single word, noticing the smile of suspicion Christopher had as he looked between us both. After some moments, He stood, holding his hands out for him to take a seat. "Come, sit with us." Velkan moved immediately to sit beside me, but Christopher quickly held out a chair for him.

"Here." He said, gesturing to a seat beside him. "Come sit by me." Velkan hesitated for a moment before taking a seat beside my uncle. A few moments of uncomfortable silence ensued.

"So," my uncle began, placing his cup back on the table and turning his attention to Velkan. "What brings you to call on us this fine morning?"

"My father sent me out to tell you both that he would be with you in a few moments. He is getting dressed." Velkan replied.

"He is coming." I heard suddenly, I raised my eyes to see Anna approaching. Christopher's gaze shot immediately towards the young woman walking in our direction. He smiled as her cold gaze met his.

Ignoring my uncle's cold greeting, she took a seat immediately by my side, purposely avoiding the one across from my uncle that he had gestured for her to take. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but immediately readied myself as I noticed their father approaching.

"I apologize for the wait." Came the cold hard voice of Boris Valerious. "Velkan, Anna, would you please accompany Mr. Aveire back to his rooms. I would like to speak to Christine alone, if I may." My gaze turned to Christopher, noting the mild shock I found there. This was definitely not a turn of events I was expecting. "We have some grounds to establish, you and I." I heard as I slowly returned my gaze back to the unwavering glare of the elder Valerious.

Christopher stood silently, allowing Anna to gently nudge him behind his back to the building. Velkan turned his gaze on me for a moment in apology, before rousing himself to leave. I was alone…


	36. Trepidation and Curiousity

Chapter 36

An interesting talk we had had. I rose from my seat silently, my face reddened in embarrassment and shame as I looked at the man opposite me. A patch covered one eye, giving his remaining one a look of pure anger, though he had expressed none as he spoke to me. On the contrary, he had been rather sympathetic and caring.

"Have the bandages on your wound changed." Boris Valerious had said as I looked down at him. He did not move from his spot, instead pulling out a cigar and cutting the end to smoke it.

"And my family?" I asked him. "How am I to tell them the sudden change in plan?" Boris looked up at me for a moment, before lighting his cigar and puffing on it thoughtfully.

"I will have a notice sent to them post haste." He said simply, through breaths. He never once looked up at me. "Go and rest. You have had quite a difficult time lately…rest." he ordered. I nodded silently and walked past him, my hand just barely brushing against his shoulder.

"Christine." he said suddenly, staying my hand as he felt it touch his arm. I turned my head back to look at him. He did not do the same for me, keeping his gaze on the faraway limbs of a tree.

"Yes?" I asked him. Slowly, his head turned and I noticed his eyes glistening slightly in thought.

"Be on your guard." He said simply. "The Count is not a man to be trifled with. I have learned that lesson all to well." My eyebrows furrowed in thought at his sudden revelation. What had happened to him that could have made him think in that way? But, before I could venture a question, he quietly released my hand, allowing me to leave him. I lingered by his side for a moment, wondering whether I should stay or go. But, in the end, I decided to leave.

I looked back only once to see his shoulders hunch over in defeat. He slowly dropped his cigar to the ground, crushing it beneath his foot. His hands he brought up to meet his face, wiping something away. Were they tears? What had happened to that man to make him seem so cold, and yet so defeated at the same time?

My heart seemed heavier now than before. It was almost as if when I had confessed everything to Boris Valerious, a dark shadow had begun to intrude even further upon my soul. The count had left an indelible impression upon me, whether I liked it or not.

As I hurried down the pathway, away from Velkan's father, my mind racked through the conversation we had. I realized only too late the slight bangs of pain he showed as I recounted every sordid detail of my dealings with the count. His eyes had clouded over with unshed tears, rekindling hurts that he had felt were now gone. The story was all too familiar to him…something had happened that he wished not to remember.

As I had sat there, telling my narrative, explaining to him family histories only recently revealed to me, I somehow, in my mind of minds, believed that I had caused him some sort of wrong by merely speaking to him. How could one hold so much guilt by merely explaining an event one had no control over? No. I would not feel guilt, no matter how much I felt the contrary.

Had the Count done something similar in his past? So hard it had been for me to tell him everything that had happened to me over this long period of time. And, when it was finished, I found it was even harder to walk away knowing that Boris Valerious would not tell me of his dealings with the count in return.

He would refuse to tell me, even if I were to ask. He was far too proud a Valerious to ever confess to the likes of me.

I walked silently down the hall pondering these thoughts over and over again in my mind, my hand reaching up and rubbing my temple in apprehension. Glancing up momentarily, I saw Velkan looking back at me, a concerned expression on his face. In his hand, I noticed a small package.

"Christine…" he whispered to me as I passed. I looked at him in surprise. "Come." He said silently. "I have something to show you."

I followed behind him into a room, closing the door silently behind me. It took a few moments before I finally realized that I had followed him into his own bedchamber. Unconsciously, I felt myself blush as I noticed his bed barely hidden from view through another doorway. As I pulled my gaze away from that sight, I felt them widen in confusion, noticing the curtains tightly drawn. It blocked out the view of the gardens. Only tiny shafts of light were able to penetrate through the curtains, giving his room an eerie glow.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked him as he approached me. In his hand he still held the small package. Silently, he reached out and took my hand, laying the small package in my hands. I looked down at it in confusion. When I looked back up to meet his gaze, he smiled.

"I was resting for a bit. It is much too bright outside to keep my eyes closed, so I had the curtains drawn." He responded simply. I felt my gaze drift from his face towards my hands.

"A gift for you." He said simply noticing my wandering gaze. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion for a few moments before I heard his laugh. "Open it." He ordered.

Carefully, I perused the packaging. A small ornately decorated wooden box housed whatever it was that he intended to give me. Unclasping the small latch that held the lid closed, I found the box lined in brilliant green velvet, cushioning a silver chain. I felt my cheeks flush in excitement.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him in bewilderment. For but a moment, I had forgotten the mystery of his father. Lifting the necklace carefully from its spot, I found a small diamond hanging on the end. As it hit a small shaft of light, it seemed to separate it into a rainbow of color. I looked up to see his amused face.

"It was my mother's." he said quietly to me. "My father gave it to Anna, but she did not want it."

"So Anna passed it onto you…" I said quietly to myself. "Why would she do that?" I asked him.

"She is not one who would be fond of diamonds. It reminds her to much of mother." Velkan replied. "By passing it onto me she was hoping I would find someone else to wear it." I looked up at him and smiled. A small pang of hurt graced his features for but a moment, the same look I had seen across Boris Valerious' face as I had spoken to him…

"And so you have…" I murmured quietly, all the while forming a new realization. It was Velkan's mother that had aroused so much emotion in Boris…

"Thank you."

"Try it on." He said after a moment. My eyes I kept on Velkan for some moments, hesitating as to whether I should accept this gift. Noticing his small insistent smile, I finally conceded and once again returned my gaze to the dazzling stone I held in my hand.

I turned away from him, wrapping the delicate chain about my neck. I hesitated for some moments, my hands never clasping the necklace on. Growing somewhat impatient, I felt Velkan approach me, his hands reaching out and finishing the job I had begun. He let the necklace drop, the cool metal hitting my bare flesh.

"It is beautiful…" I murmured quietly to myself, my hands reaching up to touch the diamond.

"Yes it is." He responded simply. His hands gently touched the nape of my neck, his fingers tracing a lazy line on my skin, following the path of the necklace. I stayed his hands just as he reached my collar. Chills of fire ignited on my skin as I once again began to long for him.

"Please don't." I said quietly, fighting the urge I had to take him in my arms. I could almost sense the disappointment in his voice as he replied. Just a hint of hesitation I detected.

"Alright." He answered. I felt him lean down, kissing my neck affectionately before backing away. I turned around to see him heading towards a small writing desk.

I looked down at my chest and noticed the necklace sparkling in the subdued lighting. It seemed to beg me to ask questions I would not dare ask. I had never seen his mother, why? Where had she gone? What had happened to her? Velkan had never told me…had never mentioned her name…

"Velkan," I called to him. I saw him look up in curiosity.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Your father seemed really perturbed this afternoon when I spoke to him about what had happened to me. What was it that bothered him so?" I asked Velkan. He shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"I do not know." He answered, avoiding my gaze. "My father keeps to himself. He hardly ever speaks to Anna….or even myself for that matter." I looked down at my necklace once again, attempting to try a more direct approach. This necklace seemed to instill in me more of a sense of confidence, every second I spoke. I glanced quickly towards Velkan, longing to find out the history of his family, but forcing myself to keep quiet, I turned and left the room.


	37. Consequences of Impatience

Chapter 37

I refused to demand answers from a family that I had no right to inquire after. I quickly left Velkan's room, walking silently down the hall. I could hear Velkan quietly leave the room, following me. His quiet voice called out to me, but I refused to turn until he had caught me about the shoulders, turning me to face him and pushing me against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered quietly to me, his hands leaving my shoulders and clasping my hands. I smiled weakly at him as he kissed my cheek affectionately.

"There is no need for an apology…" I said quietly to him. I felt his weight fully against me now. I soon found myself fully relishing every moment.

"You will know all soon." He said quietly to me. "Tonight…" I felt my eyebrows raise in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. I noticed a mischievous smile slowly come upon his face. He was thinking of doing something impulsive…I knew it!

"I have already spoken to a priest. He will marry us tonight." I heard him say. His hand squeezed mine in excitement as my eyes widened in shock, realizing the full gravity of the situation.

"When did you find time to do this!" I said hurriedly, a mix of panic and excitement in my voice. I had raised my voice too loudly…his hand quickly went to my lips, silencing me.

"Last night, after I left you." He answered quietly. I felt him slowly pull away from me, taking my hand. He quickly began to lead me back to his room, the excitement notable in the very movement of his feet.

"Tonight." He said, shutting the door behind us. I took a deep breath of surprise, feeling my head dizzy with surprise and confusion.

"I will come for you tonight, after sunset. I have arranged for everything, all I need to hear is yes." He said quietly to me, smiling as he noticed my look of confusion.

My gaze had traveled to the floor of his room, in deep thought. Slowly, I raised it to meet his expectant smile. He knew I could never say no to him, no matter how wrong he could be….

"Yes…" I replied hesitantly. "I will be ready when you tell me to be."

He laughed happily then, reaching out to hold me in his arms. This was happening far to quickly….FAR to quickly for our own good. But, sadly, we did not now at that time. What hazardous events would result from that one fateful night….

**A/N: Hey again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been so very busy with school and such that I haven't had a chance to come around to writing this chapter! I know it is the shortest you have read from me lately, but believe me, you will love what happens next. I guess you could consider the last 30 something chapters to be a prologue to what is going to unfold now, lol!**

**Just so you guys know, I will no longer be updating this story. I will be starting a second half, dealing with the events leading up to the first movie! Of course Christine and all of my OC's will be involved! But, I don't want to give much away now, as I want you to read and find out for yourself. As always, let me know what you think, and please review!**


	38. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Just updating this half to let anyone else that may not know that I have now finished this half of my fic, and have now officially posted a new story called 'A Love's End'. It is the continuation of this fic, starting off exactly where this one left off!**

**It is now into the fourth chapter, which I promised myself I would write before I officially announced it's existence, yaaay! Read it and let me know what you guys think, I would love to have some feedback as to my writing style and such, it always helps to know how one is doing!**


End file.
